uta no prince un final deseado
by abril marin marquez
Summary: los integrantes de STARISH se veran enrredados en diferentes situaciones las cuales confundiran sus centimientos al conocer a sus nuevas acompeñantes en el grupo que formo su jefe de nombre STARISH 2.0 acaso alvidaran a Haruka
1. Chapter 1

Ni la serie o los personajes me pertenecen solo quiero dar un final a la historia que solo termino en dos temporadas bueno este sería mi final de 'uta no prince sama maji love 1000'

N.A. nata de la autora

Capítulo 1. De enemigos a amigos

El premio 'utapri' había sido entregado a starish ya han pasado más de tres meses y se daría un reconocimiento a los mejores ídolos en la música esta vez starish tendría que competir contra un grupo de siete chicas muy hermosas las cuales venían a ganar ellas eran starsh ellas estaban en su camerino

-Estoy tan nerviosa mi corazón late tan rápido- esas palabras venían de una joven rubia cabello hasta la cintura, apariencia muy alegre, ojos verdes con lentes, alta, tés blanca, vestida con una falda blanca ,blusa negra, corbata amarilla, zapatos negros y calentadores amarillos en los brazos.

-Y crees que yo no Nayatsuki estoy tan nerviosa- era una joven de un tono de cabello rubio con blanco hasta la mitad de la espalda, apariencia cera, estatura media, ojos grandes y azules, vestida con una falda blanca, blusa rosa, una chamarra blanca y un sombrero blanco 'N.A igual a Syo'

-Tranquila Sakura solo tienes que respirar no es para tanto- era una joven muy alegre, de ojos y cabello rojo, tés blanca y de estatura normal vestida con una falda blanca, blusa negra de manga larga, un chaleco abierto al frente, corbata roja y zapatos negros-aunque tienes razón al estar asustada competimos contra starish-entre feliz y triste

-Tu manera de pensar es extraña icchigo- Sakura con una sonrisa falsa

-Solo respiren amigas recuerden que lo lograremos- era una joven de cabello a la cintura con un fleco en la frente y en el lado derecho de la mejilla, tanto los ojos como el cabello eran color zafiro, estatura normal, tés blanca y de apariencia tranquila vestida con una falda blanda, blusa negra, una chamarra delgada blanca que le llegaba de abajo hasta las rodillas zapatos negro

-Por ello te elegimos la líder Misuki- era una joven muy hermosa, cabello más debajo de los hombros color naranja, ojos azules, tés blanca, estatura normal y apariencia de despreocupación vestida con un short corto blanco, blusa negra, zapatos negros y un chaleco pequeño abierto al frente

-Rem bol tiene la razón Misuki por ello eres la líder- era una joven morena, ojos azules y grandes, cabello a la espalda color negro y estatura normal vestida con una falda blanca, blusa verde, corbata negra y zapatos negros

-Concuerdo con Céfiro Misuki por ello eres nuestra líder- era una joven de cabello morado hasta la cintura, ojos azul marino, tés blanca, estatura normal y apariencia fría vertida con una falda blanca, blusa negra, chamarra como la Misuki y zapatos negros

-No recuerdo haber aceptado ser la líder Taranee- Misuki con una sonrisa falsa

-Eso no importa pero ganaremos con nuestras canciones pero-Rem bol con seriedad

-Pero que Rem bol- Nayatsuki con duda

- como abren tomado la noticia los chicos de starish al saber que su compositora era novia de nuestro compositor y por ello no se quiso quedar con alguno de ellos- Rem bol con duda y curiosidad

-Buena pregunta pero se ve que lo tomaron bien si no hubieran dejado el grupo o no hubieran querido aceptar el reto- Icchigo con una sonrisa falsa

Misuki escucha la conversación de sus amigas pero al saber que Masato sentía amor hacia otra persona le dolía la existencia

-Misuki tranquila de seguro él no tea olvidado estoy segura- Rem bol dándole una palmada a su amiga

-Tranquila estoy bien- Misuki con una sonrisa

-Starsh están listas- la voz venia de uno de los trabajadores

Si ya estamos listas- todas al mismo tiempo

En el escenario toda la audiencia gritaba el nombre de starsh en una pantalla salió la silueta de sus cabezas de diferentes colores y un escrito ' and you reidey' e inicio la cuenta regresiva

10 and you reidey- Icchigo

9 and you reidey- Misuki

8 and you reidey- Nayatsuki-

7 and you reidey-Taranee

6 and you reidey- Rem bol

5 and you reidey- Sakura

4 and you reidey- Céfiro

3, 2,1 era una canción la cual inspiraba felicidad a quien la escuchara la audiencia estaba impactada tanto los jueces como los chicos de starish mientras ellas cantaban siete chicos hermosos escuchaban muy sorprendidos

-No lo puedo creer son-era un joven rubio, alto, ojos verdes y lentes, tés blanca, guapo y de apariencia alegre

-Si lo se Natsuki- era un joven de un tono de cabello rubio muy bajo, ojos grandes y azules, estatura pequeña, tés blanca, guapo y de apariencia seria

-Si lo se Syo son hermosas- era un joven de cabello a los hombros color naranja, ojos azules, té blanca, guapo y de apariencia despreocupada

- no creo que Syo se refería a eso Ren- un joven de cabello con dos flecos uno en la frente y otro en el lado derecho de la mejilla color zafiro, tés blanca, un lunar en la mejilla derecha, alto, guapo y de apariencia seria

-No te sabes divertir Masato- Ren con una sonrisa

-Oye Cecil creí que habías controlado lo del baile a la musas- era un joven de cabello morado picudo, ojos azul marino, té blanca, alto, guapo y apariencia fría

-es para que ganemos si funciono la vez pasada espero que esta vez como la otra Tokiya - era un joven moreno, alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, guapo y de aspecto alegre

-Si funciona también lo intentare- era un joven alto, de ojos y cabello rojo, tés blanca, guapo y muy alegre

-Me parece bien Itoki-Cecil con una sonrisa 'NA ellos estaban vestidos como cuando cantaron maji love 2000'

-Starish prepárese ya van a darse los resultados de quien ganó el premio- la voz venia de fuera de su camerino

Una vez que starish y starsh estaban en el escenario los resultados se iban a dar por los jueces

Juez.1-los ganadores son

Se detuvo para dar emoción al público

Juez.1-no lo puedo creer esto nunca había pasado hay un empate

Todo el público se conmociono pero más starish y starsh

-jajajajaja como starish y starsh quedaron en empate ellos se fusionaran y crearan STARIH2.0 'N.A lo mejor que se me ocurrió' –palabras del jefe de starish que también era jefe de starsh 'N.A ya saben cómo es el presidente o jefe quienes ya vieron el anime'

-por nosotras está bien será un honor trabajar a lado de starish- Misuki con una sonrisa

-Y por nosotros también-Masato con una sonrisa

Una vez que todos se vieron a los ojos se formó una atmosfera de colores todos en el público, los jueces, espectadores en la tv etc. La notaron esa atmosfera que hacía pensar que ya se conocían y que había algo más que un simple encuentro casual por un premio

-bingo, bingo los esperare en una semana en el curso maestro para ídolos

Una vez fuera delecenario

-disculpen- las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Sí que pasa- starish al mismo tiempo

- qué tal si nos volvemos amigos ya que antes éramos enemigos- Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-claro que- los chicos sorprendidos

- si no lo sabían cómo ustedes concursaron contra nosotras se convirtieron en nuestros enemigos- Sakura seria

-Pero nosotras nunca planeamos hacer algo como lo intentaron los chicos de Hevens 'N.A creo que es haci'- Icchigo con una mirada alegre

-Cómo es que saben sobre Hevens y lo que intentaron- Syo confundido

-eso es un secreto- todas al mismo tiempo giñando un ojo ese acto provoco que los chicos se les acelerara el corazón y se sonrojaran ellos nunca se sintieron haci ni siquiera con Haruka la cual provoco que se enamoraran como unos tontos a ellos les comenzaron a atraer esas chicas las cuales los consideraban enemigos por un simple premio pero que en el fondo querían ser sus amigas.

Eso es todo por hoy ya es tarde pero no importa seguiré escribiendo para continuar con un final feliz espero que les guste y sigan leyendo


	2. Chapter 2

A partir de este capítulo los chicos de starish serán más abiertos con sus sentimientos incluyendo celos

NA. Notas de la autora

Pensamientos

-diálogos-

Capítulo 2 la cita de Ren y Rem bol

La semana ya había pasado cada uno de los integrantes de los dos grupos estaban allí el ambiente era alegre en parte de las chicas se la pasaban hablando sobre nuevas canciones y todo lo que se les venía a la mente por el contrario de los chicos ellos estaban muy callados pero el silencio se rompió cuando hiso su aparición el jefe de ambos grupos el jefe saco su cabeza de una cortina subiéndola y bajándola como si no tuviera cuerpo

-muy bien chicos y chicas espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente porque tendrán mucho trabajo pero antes tendrán otra semana de descansa en lo que llegan sus coreógrafos haci que bye, bye, bye-con estas palabras su jefe desapareció en una cortina de humo

-me pregunto por cuanto tiempo seguirá haciendo eso- Itoki con una sonrisa muy falsa

-será mejor que nos cuidemos no sabemos si sigue con ese habito de espiar a los demás- Sakura enfadada

-concuerdo con tigo Sakura pero antes Natsuki- Nayatsuki con una sonrisa y una bolsa amarilla con un lazo rojo

-que es lo que ocurre Nayatsuki – Natsuki dándose la vuelta sonriendo

-quiero darte esto es un regalo para ti- Nayatsuki extendiendo la mano con la bolsa una vez que el tomo la bolsa y la abrió

-que increíble esto es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dado te lo agradezco- Natsuki con una sonrisa abrazo a Nayatsuki

-no es nada es para que seamos buenos amigos y no estaba segura si te gustaría- Nayatsuki sonrojada jugando con sus manos

-e Natsuki que es lo que te dio- Syo con curiosidad

-es pyo-chan no es tierno- Natsuki sacando un peluche en forma de un pollito grande y amarillo

-no tiene remedio- Ren mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño

-sabes Ren no debes de criticar los gustos de Natsuki- Rem bol enfadada con Ren

-solo creo que no es razón de emocionarse por un peluche-Ren mirando hacia otro lado

-en serio pareces de piedra sabes te diré la verdad de lo que planeo yo Rem bol Jinquerio flechare tu corazón hare que tú te enamores de mi- Rem bol señalando a Ren y sonriéndole

-yo creo que yo seré el primero en ganar ya que yo lograría que te enamoraras de mí antes que yo de ti- Ren con una sonrisa y mirándola fijamente

- eso es lo que tú crees que tal si tú y yo tenemos una cita antes de que termine yo ganare porque te enamoraras de mi-Rem bol riendo

- yo creo que- Ren no sabía que decir

-bien te espero a las 8 en el parque de la ciudad-fueron las últimas palabras de Rem bol antes de guiñarle el ojo salir de donde se encontraba Ren estaba sin palabras sé que do por un rato inmóvil hasta que recobro el movimiento y se fue a con su compañero de habitación

-veo que recobraste el movimiento nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que una mujer te dejara inmóvil-Masato burlándose del 'NA por fin Masato hace una broma'

-nunca pensé que tendrías sentido de humor Masato-Ren mirando a Masato con una expresión de preocupación

-nuca pensé verte haci Ren-Masato comenzó a asustarse

-no sé si las recuerda después de todo pasaron muchos años después de eso-Ren mirando por la ventana

-éramos unos niños después de todo y nunca plañe lo que paso solo paso-Masato con una expresión de tristeza

-como tú digas Masato- Ren volteando a ver a Masato con una sonrisa

Después de que Ren y Masato hablaron sobre su pasado en la infancia el día paso muy rápido para todos la hora de la cita de Ren y Rem bol ya casi era solo faltaban 30 minutos al darse cuenta de la hora Ren salió corriendo hacia el lugar del encuentro pero por más que quiso llegar antes de que Rem bol no lo logro ella llego antes que él pero cuando Ren la miro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ella estaba vestida con un vestido dela cintura para arriba de naranja y de la cintura para debajo de blanco, zapatillas blancas, una bolsa pequeña naranja y el cabello suelto

-perdona el retraso Rem bol- fue lo único que supo decir Ren

-no importa después de todo yo acabo de llegar-cuando Rem bol se volteo para velo termino más roja que una manzana Ren estaba vestido con una playera de manga larga cello v color naranja fuerte, pantalón y zapatos negros y el cabello suelto 'NA solo imagínenlo'

-no me digas que yo soy el que te pone nerviosa-Ren con una tierna sonrisa

-claro que no-Rem bol negándose

-y adonde te gustaría ir-Ren miran alrededor

-que tal al cine van a sacar la película del titanic-Rem bol con una sonrisa de niña pequeña

-sus deseos son mis órdenes-al terminar decir estas palabras Ren tomo de la mano a Rem bol pidió un taxi el cual los llevo al cine una vez allí Ren compro las entradas, las palomitas y lo demás una vez que entraron en la sala y comenzó la película Ren no le tomo importancia y sé que do dormido a la mitad de la película Rem bol se dio cuenta pero lo dejo dormir una vez finalizada la película Rem bol despertó a Ren

-ya es hora de despertar mi amo-Rem bol intentando despertar a Ren

-5 minutos más- una vez que Ren proceso las palabras-como me llamaste-

-olvídalo vámonos la siguiente función ya va a comenzar-Rem bol con una sonrisa una vez que terminaron de hablar salieron de la sala pero Ren recordó que un peluche le llamo la atención a Rem bol

-olvide algo Rem bol espérame- Ren al terminar la oración salió corriendo pero al dejar a Rem bol sola un chico se le acerco las demás funciones ya habían comenzado y los demás se habían ido dejando el cine casi vacío

-como te encuentras princesa- el chico con una sonrisa

-eso no te interesa- Rem bol se dio la vuelta para ir con Ren ya que tenía miedo pero el chico la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-vamos no seas mala solo me quiero divertir-el chico acercándose a Rem bol pero al darse cuenta Ren venía caminando y vio la chico

-suelta a mi querida Rem bol – pensaba Ren pero no espero ni un segundo y corrió hacia donde ellos estaban para defender a Rem bol

-te dije que me soltaras IDIOTA- al terminar la oración Rem bol golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago al chico provocando que callera al suelo por el dolor una vez que Ren llego comenzó a reír porque estaba preocupado por lo que le hicieran a Rem bol pero él no sabía que Rem bol se podía defender

-Rem bol para la otra no me preocupes tanto- Ren tratando de controlar la risa

-por cierto Ren para qué es el conejito-Rem bol señalando el juguete que tanto le gustaba

-es para ti vi que te gusto haci que-Ren dándole el peluche

-muchas gracias Ren-Rem bol con una cara de alegría

-sabes para reponer el susto de lo que paso que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones-Ren guiñándole el ojo

-claro- Rem bol acento con la cabeza demostrando que le gustaba la idea una vez que llegaron todos los visitantes gritaban

-no lo puedo creer es Rem bol Jinquerio y Jinguji Ren-exclamo un chico

-tal vez sea una cita- grito otro

-no serán novios-grito una señora

-señorita Jinquerio podría contar una canción-se le acercó un niño

-claro que si-Rem bol cargando al niño y mirando a Ren Rem bol comenzó a cantar la canción de ángel 'NA para los fans de Belinda' todo el público le prestaba atención pero más Ren una vez que termino la canción ya era tarde Ren y Rem bol se despidieron de público y se fuero

-lamento que no te hayas divertido- Ren con mirada triste

-de que hablas fue divertido estar con el público es lo mejor y también fue divertido-Rem bol con mucha alegría

-será mejor pedir un taxi-Ren mirando hacia los lados

-de que hablas mejor caminemos es una noche hermosa no sea flojo ven caminemos- Rem bol le extendió la mano y Ren con una gran alegría la tomo de la mano y se fueron todo el camino una vez

'NA que aguante caminaron mucho XD' que llegaron Ren acompaño a Rem bol hasta su dormitorio

-gracias Ren fue muy divertido estar con tigo- Rem bol con una gran sonrisa

-como tú digas- Ren se dio la vuelta

-Ren espera olvide darte algo-Rem bol abrazando su conejito 'NA el que le regalo Ren en el cine'

-y que es-Ren con duda

-esto- Rem bol se acercó a Ren y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias me divertí mucho hasta mañana- cuando Rem bol termino la última palabra se metió a su cuarto dejando a Ren rojo como manzana

-me beso ella me BESO- era la que pensaba Ren mientras se iba a su cuarto 'NA recuerden que en la serie están divididos hombres en una zona y mujeres en otra'

-si lo logre logre besarlo- era lo que pasaba por su mente de Rem bol

-pareces feliz Rem bol- Misuki si entender lo que pasaba

-y lo soy logre mi objetivo- Rem bol aún más alegre

-debería preocuparme-Misuki con miedo

-no-Rem bol contenta

-gracias a dios-Misuki se sentía mejor por la respuesta

Hasta aquí lo dejo adio.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya vamos con el 3 este capi es de Syo y Sakura disfrútenlo

NA notas de la autora

Pensamientos

-diálogos-

Capítulo 3 una triste verdad

Mientras que Ren estaba en blanco por lo de ayer las demás chicas buscaban a Sakura ya que era urgente que la encontraran

-Tuviste éxito Rem bol-Misuki con duda

-claro que no-Rem bol enfadada

-por cierto Nayatsuki de donde sacaste esa red haci más la vas a asustar-Misuki con miedo a la respuesta

-me la presto Natsuki dice que con esta red siempre atrapa a Syo-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa sosteniendo la enorme red

-genial primero lio con Natsuki y ahora con tigo Nayatsuki –Syo temblando a lo legos

-no se dé hablas Syo pero es urgente que encontremos a Sakura Rariuka-sesei quiere a Sakura en una película titulada el príncipe de los aires lo peor es que Sakura le tiene una fobia horrible a las alturas-Nayatsuki con miedo en la voz

-sabes yo también la buscare yo iré a los jardines y ustedes a las habitaciones-Syo decidido a lo que haría

Syo salió corriendo y se dirigió a los jardines donde encontró a Sakura recostada al pie del árbol parecía dormida pero cuando se dio cuenta vio a Syo y le sonrió

-debes estar feliz Rariuka-sesei te quiere en su película-Syo con una expresión de estar enojado

-debes odiarme sé que eres un gran fan de Rariuka-sesei pero no sé si es correcto-Sakura con tristeza en la voz

-a que te refieres no te odio Sakura pero que no es correcto-Syo con curiosidad

-lo que pasa es que cuando yo era pequeña tenía una enfermedad bueno creo que aun la tengo la cual no me permite hacer mucho esfuerzo físico es más cuando hay conciertos al terminar tengo que descansar por 2 días y si no lo hago y sigo esforzándome tengo que ir al hospital por la condición de mi cuerpo pero sabes aún recuerdo solo podía estar en competencias de violín era divertido. Pero por otra parte lo más triste era ser invitada a jugar y no poder ir por la condición que tengo- unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los tristes recuerdos al ver e ese estado a Sakura Syo la abraso

-todo estará bien yo te ayudare a olvidar eso tristes recuerdos-Syo acariciaba el cabello de Sakura

-gracias Syo eres un gran amigo-Sakura estaba feliz al saber que Syo la iba a apoyar

-TE ENCONTRE SAKURA-esa voz asusto a Sakura porque era la de Nayatsuki

-Y YO A TI SYO-CHAN-era la voz de Natsuki

-oh no y que hacemos Syo-Sakura estaba temblando de saber que se acercaba Nayatsuki

-sé que hacer- con estas palabras Syo cargo en sus brazos a Sakura y se fue lo más rápido que pudo para escapar de Natsuki y Nayatsuki cuando los perdió de vista él se dio cuenta que estaba en otra parte de los jardines dejo a Sakura que se sentara en una banca que estaba ahí se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a platicar

-como te tengo envidia tú puedes estar con Rariuka-sesei en el príncipe de las peleas-Sakura con mucha alegría

-como sabes de él príncipe de las peleas-Syo con curiosidad

-veras cuando era pequeña y no podía salir a jugar con mis amigos veía en la tv el príncipe de las peleas para mi Rariuka-sesei es mi salvador y no quiero esperar quiero estar con él en la película ojala comprendas mi sentimientos Syo-Sakura con felicidad en los ojos

-claro que te comprendo y te ayudare a superar tu miedo-Syo mirándola tiernamente

-muy bien Syo yo en tu lugar borraría esa expresión de tu rostro por Natsuki- era Misuki quien le hablaba a Syo

-hola Misuki, Rem bol, Masato y Ren- Sakura con una sonrisa

-disculpa que sea grosero pero para que nos quieren aquí-Masato confundido

-lo lamento Masato pero estábamos buscando a Sakura-Misuki con una sonrisa

-oh casi lo olvido Sakura se cómo podemos curarte de tu aerofobia- Rem bol con duda

-pero para ello necesitamos a Céfiro- Ren con un tono serio

Una vez que le explicaron a Sakura y Syo lo que tenían que hacer fuero a buscar a Céfiro la cual se encontrada recostada en la copa de un árbol

-hola Sakurita- Nayatsuki con alegría que fue a abrazar a su amiga

-SYO-CHAN me alegra verte-Natsuki abrazando fuertemente a Syo

-N...a...t...s...u...k...i no… puedo…respirar-Syo apenas si podía hablar por la falta de aire

-que es lo que pasa- Céfiro con duda

-necesitamos que hipnotices a Sakura para que pueda superar su aerofobia-Misuki con un tono de seriedad

-oh claro-con estas palabras Céfiro salto de la copa del árbol tomo por los hombros a Sakura e hiso que la mirara fijamente a los ojo-cuando diga 3 recordaras porque le temes a las alturas 1, 2, 3- al terminar de contar Sakura callo dormida

En el recuerdo…

-eres tan fuerte y tierna espera Sakura-era Nayatsuki a los 5 años persiguiéndola por un parque de diversiones

-deja ya eso no me persigas-Sakura corría por el lugar

-Sakura-Nayatsuki con una tierna sonrisa

Sakura apresura el paso y sube a la rueda de la fortuna esperando que Nayatsuki no la atrapara pero en la segunda vuelta Nayatsuki se subió en el mismo lugar que Sakura

-eres más fuerte de lo que pensé pero no te escaparas-Nayatsuki sacando un gorro de osito

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Sakura asustada se recargo en la puerta la cual se abrió y callo pero se sostuvo

-Sakura nooo- Nayatsuki asustada se acercó y ayudo a su amiga el tomo de un brazo y le ayudo a subir

Fin del recuerdo

-Nayatsuki todo es tu culpa- Sakura enfadada

-veamos creo recordar algo similar- Nayatsuki recordando y al ver la cara de su amiga se asusto

-similar fue tal y como lo recuerdo-Sakura mirando a Nayatsuki con ira

Rrriii,riiii,riiii 'NA sonido del teléfono buen intento'

-hola quien habla-Nayatsuki con alegría-que no es posible como es que pasó- la alegría de Nayatsuki se convirtió en preocupación

-que ocurre Nayatsuki- Syo con miedo

-Sakura está en el hospital-Nayatsuki comenzó a llorar

-que como paso-Syo más preocupado que los demás

-tranquila Nayatsuki ella es fuerte estará bien pero qué tal si mejor la vamos a ver eso la ara sentir mejor- Natsuki abrazando a Nayatsuki

Una vez que Natsuki les dijo que fueran a ver a Sakura todos salieron rumbo al hospital esperando que no fuera nada de gravedad para Sakura una vez ahí el primero en pasar fuera Syo ya que él quería ver a Sakura para saber qué fue lo que paso y cómo fue que empeoro su estado ya que solo paso un día

-hola Sakura-Syo entro con un ramo de rosas

-hola Syo lamento que me veas en este estado-Sakura sonrojada por la pena

-estas flores son para ti Nayatsuki me dijo que te gustaban las rosas-Syo dándole el ramo

-gracias Syo-Sakura con el ramo en brazos

-por cierto como es que – Syo no termino la oración por la mirada de desilusión Sakura

-perdóname Syo simplemente te falle logre terminar la grabación pero me esforcé aún más de lo que podía mi cuerpo y termine aquí-Sakura con cada palabra estaba más triste

-no me desilusionaste diste aún más de lo que podías eso me agrada de ti-Syo con una carita de lo más tierna que pudo mostrar 'NA imagínenlo eso es hermoso'

-pruébalo Syo- Sakura se enfadó creyendo que era broma

-está bien te lo demuestro desde el fondo de mi corazón-Syo con estas palabras se le acerco a Sakura y la beso en los labios era un beso de lo más tierno entre ellos

-Syo que significa esto- Sakura con ingenuidad en la pregunta pero Syo solo le mostro una fina sonrisa y la volvió a besar

-mejor mantengamos esto en secreto ya que tengo una pregunta que hacerte cuando salgas-Syo con una tierna carita

-y cuales la pregunta-Sakura con curiosidad

-es que ….

Hasta aquí lo dejo adiós


	4. Chapter 4

En este capítulo le pertenece a Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

Capítulo 4 conociendo a Sayatsuki y Satsuki

Ya ha pasado un día desde el accidente de Sakura y la declaración incompleta de Syo

-tonta, tonta Nayatsuki como pudo hacerme eso es una ahhhhh- Sakura furiosa con tan solo recordar lo que paso

Flashback

-Sakura quiero que tú seas mi- Syo sonrojado pero decidido a lo que diría pero antes de terminar la oración

-Sakura que fue lo que paso dime te volviste a sobre pasar con la grabación oh hola Syo-Nayatsuki **interrumpiendo** a Syo

-Nayatsuki tiene razón que fue lo que paso- Natsuki también **interrumpiendo**

-creo que mejor te digo otro día Sakura-Syo apenado por pensar que Natsuki y Nayatsuki abren escuchado

-está bien-Sakura desilusionada

Fin del flashback

-Sakura voy a salir para poder concentrarme y escribir una canción-Nayatsuki con una gran sonrisa

-has lo que quieras-Sakura molesta con su amiga

-me pregunto que tendrá dejare que se le pase- pensaba Nayatsuki-bueno te veo después-se despide con una tierna sonrisa

-escribir, canción, afuera Sayatsuki oh no esto no es bueno-Sakura asustada-debo encontrarla antes que pase lo que no quiero-Sakura sale de su cuarto para estar con Nayatsuki pero no ay nadie en el corredor se apresura a salir pero se topa con Syo el cual se encontraba en la misma situación estaba buscando a Natsuki

-SYO es urgente tengo que encontrar a Nayatsuki si no aparecerá Sayatsuki- Sakura con temor

-quien es Sayatsuki será similar a Satsuki – era lo que pensaba Syo-quien es Sayatsuki-Syo se atrevió a preguntarle con temor a que la respuesta fura lo que pensaba

-te cuento en el camino busquemos a Nayatsuki-Sakura **tomo** **de la** **mano** a Syo y comenzaron a caminar

Mientas con Nayatsuki y Natsuki…

Nayatsuki se encontró con Natsuki que estaba caminando por el parque que estaba lleno de niños pequeños

-hola Natsuki-Nayatsuki llamando la atención de Natsuki el cual que al verla sonríe

-hola Nayatsuki que es lo que haces aquí-Natsuki entre la alegría y la duda

-vine aquí porque quería escribir una canción y también porque Sakura está molesta con migo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-también a ti bueno Syo está enojado con migo bueno eso no importa qué tal si escribimos juntos haci será divertido ya que estaremos juntos- una vez de percatarse de lo que dijo **se cubrió la** **boca** y se sonrojo

-me parece buena idea ya que me gusta estar con tigo- Nayatsuki sonriéndole a Natsuki

-eso me hace sentir feliz-Natsuki con una gran sonrisa terminando de platicar Natsuki y Nayatsuki se fueron a sentar en una banca Natsuki vio que Nayatsuki tenía una pulsera de pyo-chan la cual le causó mucha ternura y no dejaba de verla con una tierna sonrisa 'NA si se lo imaginan se desmallan jajá'

-te gusta no Natsuki-Nayatsuki mirándola pulsera de Pyo-chan-pues te la regalo-Nayatsuki **quitándosela**

-no pero es tuya- Natsuki con pena

-oh no importa tengo otra pero te la quiero dar para que seas feliz-Nayatsuki con pena y alegría una vez que **se la quitó se la puso en a** **la mano** de Natsuki

-muchas gracias nunca me la voy a quitar te lo prometo-Natsuki sonriendo

-claro-Nayatsuki con una gran alegría pero al alegría termino cuando un niño tropezó y Natsuki **se levantó** a ayudarlo pero el polvo lo obligo a **estornudar **y se le cayeron la gafas

-en serio creías poder comprar la alegría de Natsuki niña mimada-Natsuki con una voz fría

-que es lo dices yo nunca haría eso Natsuki solo quiero ser tu amiga-Nayatsuki con miedo por ver la reacción de Natsuki

-mi nombre es Satsuki niña tonta-Satsuki **se dio** **la vuelta y se fue** dejando sola a Nayatsuki estaba asustada pero en menos de lo que ella sintió Syo y Sakura estaban a su lado

-que ocurrió donde esta Natsuki-Syo con miedo

-Nayatsuki amiga estas bien-Sakura aterrada por ver en ese estado a su amiga

-si lo estoy pero no creí tener que pedirle ayuda a Sayatsuki pero lo are por el aprecio que le tengo a Natsuki- Nayatsuki con miedo a lo que haga

-pero Nayatsuki no es peligroso recuerda lo que paso el año pasado- la advertencia de Sakura no le sirvió Nayatsuki **se quitó sus** **lentes tomo los de** Natsuki y **salió corriendo**

-no tonta Nayatsuki-Sakura **tirándose de rodillas**

-que ocurre Sakura-Syo **incoándose** para estar con Sakura

-lo que pasa es que Nayatsuki tiene una segunda personalidad que es Sayatsuki la cual es lo contrario a ella es fría odia lo tierno y es muy agresiva lo malo es que ella recuerda cada cosa cundo es Sayatsuki lo extraño es cuando éramos pequeñas nunca aprecia cuando se quitaba los lentes solo un día apareció lo peor es que nunca se le puede detener solo si ella se pone por si misma los lentes-Sakura con más miedo

-lo mismo pasa con Natsuki solo que nosotros podemos ponerle los lentes-Syo **ayudando a levantarse** a Sakura

-espero que resulte bien-Sakura **tomando la mano** de Syo

-yo también pero antes busquemos refugio dentro de poco lloverá-Syo mirando a Sakura

-si tienes razón-Sakura **extendiendo** **la mano**

Mientras con Satsuki y Sayatsuki

Sayatsuki seguía corriendo buscando a Satsuki pero no lo encontraba mientras más corría de dio cuenta que comenzó a llover cuando se detuvo vio a Satsuki esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde 'NA que educado' en ese momento aprovecho para acercarse

-como te atreves a lastimar los sentimientos de Nayatsuki tonto Satsuki- Sayatsuki molesta

-y que ay de Natsuki tú lo empezaste a comprar mimada-Satsuki **dándole la espalda**

**-**claro que no tú no sabes nada tratas de protegerlo o quieres alejarlo de Nayatsuki si no lo notaste él estaba feliz a su lado mientras que el no recuerda lo que pasa mientras estás tú ella sí y lo que hiso fue llamarme para que la ayudara y lo hiso porque ella lo…-Satsuki fue interrumpida por Satsuki quien **se le acerco**

**-**pues Natsuki siente lo mismo pero no le demuestra y como él no lo hace yo lo hare-una vez que termino beso a Sayatsuki quien aprovecho para ponerle los lentes a Satsuki y para ponerse los suyos cuando Natsuki abrió los ojos se percató y **se alejó de ella**

-perdón yo no sé ni cómo llegue aquí y porque yo lo hice perdón Nayatsuki-Natsuki más rojo que una manzana

-no importa será mejor que busquemos donde refugiarnos por la lluvia-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-tienes razón-Natsuki **mirándola** con ternura

Una vez que Natsuki termino la última letra de la oración Syo y Sakura salieron de un taxi que se estaciono frente ellos

-bienes o los dejamos-Sakura **abriendo** **la puerta** del taxi

-tortolos-Syo burlándose de Natsuki

-SYO-CHAN-Natsuki molesto y sonrojado

-mejor entremos Natsuki si no nos enfermaremos-Nayatsuki **mirando** a Natsuki

-claro-Natsuki **sonriéndole** a Nayatsuki

Una vez que todos estaban en el taxi Natsuki y Nayatsuki estaban callados que era lo contrario de Syo y Sakura después de un rato llegaron y al entrar en las escaleras se encontraron con Misuki y Masato 'NA que harían ellos solitos XD' que al mirar a Natsuki y Nayatsuki mojados solo dijeron

-no es muy tarde para nadar-Masato **sonriendo ligeramente**

-que es lo que paso mejor vallan a cambiarse o se enfermaran-Misuki con duda de lo que paso

-si Misuki adiós Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-adiós- Natsuki aun rojo

-de que me perdí-Misuki con duda

-Misuki quiero hacerte una pregunta-Sakura con una sonrisa picara

-que es Sakura –Misuki con duda

-que hacían ustedes dos solitos-Sakura **guiñando el ojo**

-será mejor que nos vallamos Sakura adiós Masato y Misuki-Nayatsuki **tomando del brazo** a Sakura

-pero yo quería saber-Sakura haciendo berrinche

- es una buena pregunta dime Masato-Syo sonriendo

-ya vámonos Syo-chan hasta mañana-Natsuki **cargando** a Syo

-bájame Natsuki-Syo **gritando y moviéndose como loco lanzando patadas**

-qué crees que quería decir Masato- Misuki con duda **volteo a ver** a Masato que estaba más rojo que una manzana-estas bien Masato-Misuki nerviosa al ver de ese tono a Masato

-si lo estoy-Masato **dándose la vuelta **

-pero estas rojo Masato espera-Misuki detuvo a Masato y unió su frente con la de él para tomar su temperatura 'NA como de anime que envidia y eso que yo escribo XD' una vez que Masato tubo tan cerca a Misuki se puso más rojo de lo que estaba-no pareces tener fiebre-Misuki se separó de Masato-será mejor que descanses

-si Misuki-después de esto cada quien se fue por su lado

'NA que para después lo sabrán otro día adiós'


	5. Chapter 5

Ya vamos en el capítulo 5 quien será la siguiente pareja

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

-diálogos-

Capítulo 5 el triste recuerdo de Icchigo

En la sala de práctica se encontraba Icchigo preocupada al verla Itoki se le acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien

-hola Icchigo estas bien- Itoki con duda

-hola Itoki lo que pasa es que hoy quería ir a ver a los niños de un orfanato que visitaba cuando era niña para ver si toda vía va un amigo que conocí hace mucho tiempo-Icchigo sonriendo

-pero porque estas preocupada-Itoki con más duda

-lo que pasa es que últimamente hay acosadores, Sico fans y todo eso me asustan los fans pero los secuestradores si-Icchigo **temblando**

-no te preocupes yo te acompañare-Itoki **sonriendo**

-enserio podemos ir hoy si no es molestia-Icchigo entre alegría y tristeza

-claro vamos-Itoki ** extendiendo la mano**

Icchigo e Itoki salieron del edificio para ir a ver a los amigos de Icchigo

-dime Icchigo porque tienes tanto miedo al salir sola-Itoki con curiosidad

-lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada en mi familia siempre se la pasaban contratándome guardaespaldas por lo que paso cuando tenía 5 años-Icchigo con tristeza

-abra sido algo malo que le pasó en la infancia- era lo único que pensaba Itoki-pero como llegamos aquí-Itoki sorprendido al ver que se encontraban en el orfanato de el cuando era niño 'NA recuerden en la segunda temporada'

-que pasa Itoki aquí es donde yo vengo a visitar a los niños y saber si viene un amigo de la infancia-Icchigo con duda al ver la expresión de Itoki pero cuando se dieron cuenta muchos niños salieron a ver a Itoki e Icchigo

-hermanito Itoki que bueno que estas aquí- un niño bastante tierno con alegría de ver a Itoki

-hermanito Itoki no sabíamos que nuestra amiga Icchigo era tu novia-una niña sonriendo

-bueno Itoki y yo solo somos-Icchigo tratando de arreglar las cosas

-ya sabíamos son novios-todos los niños al mismo tiempo al escuchar eso Itoki se pone rojo

-no solo somos amigo-Itoki molesto pero todavía rojo

-hermanito estas rojo-un niño burlándose de Itoki

-entonces nuestro hermano Itoki ya no es nuestro hermano si no nuestro papá y Icchigo nuestra mamá-una niña muy tierna sonriendo

-vamos mamá te mostraremos lo que vamos a ser-los niños **tomando de la mano** a Icchigo después de que Icchigo e Itoki entraron los niños les mostraron que harían un bazar que sería una casa embrujada 'NA de seguro ya saben que capitulo es de uta no prince'

-ya veo el bazar será afuera pero la casa embrujada será adentro-Icchigo ** tocándose la barbilla **

-mamá es muy lista-unos niños sonriendo-papá que bien que elegiste una buena mamá-otros niños **tomando de la mano** de Itoki

-ya les dije que somos amigos-Itoki sonrojado

-hermanito otra vez estas rojo-un niño burlándose de Itoki

-Icchigo quiero hablar con tigo sobre tú amigo-Itoki con decidido

-claro Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo-espero de no haberme equivocado y que seas tú Otoya Itoki- era lo que pensaba Icchigo

Icchigo e Itoki salieron del cuarto donde estaban con los niños para ir al patio donde jugaban los niños

-sabes Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-que pasa Icchigo-Itoki con duda

-cuando yo era pequeña mis padres descubrieron que tenía talento cantando y como yo era feliz cantando iba a hospitales, iglesia, orfanatos y a todos esos lugares un día llegue a este orfanato y conocí a un niño que más tarde se convirtió en mi mejor amigo venia todos los días a verlo pero un día de invierno terminando de jugar con el salí a esperar a mis padres como de costumbre pero nunca pensé que estar en la familia Origumo sería un peligro para mi vida ya que unos secuestradores llegaron en un auto negro y me llevaron legos no sé cuántos días o meses entube enserada en fin unos policías llegaron pasa rescatarme que fueron mandados por mis padres bueno no volví a salir de casa y no pude ver a mi amigo cuando iba a la escuela me acompañaban guardaespaldas haci fue mi vida hasta que conocí a Taranee ya que ella estaba con migo casi siempre luego forme el grupo y-Icchigo que **comenzó a temblar **fue interrumpida por Itoki quien la **abrazo fuertemente**

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe Icchigo tenía razón en pensar que volverías-Itoki **abrazando a Icchigo**

-entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas no sabes cuánto te extrañe Itoki-era lo que pensaba Icchigo mientras **abrazaba a Itoki**

**-**no tenían que mentirnos de que no eran novios-unos niños que miraban a Itoki e Icchigo que al escuchar eso se separaron rápidamente –pero vendrán al bazar cierto mamá y papá-otra niña curiosa

-claro que vendremos no nos lo perderíamos-Icchigo sonriendo

El día esperado llego Icchigo e Itoki estaban listos invitaron a sus amigos a ir pero les dijeron que no sabían si irían porque tenían trabajo con unos ensayos cuando llegaron había mucha gente

-que bien todo resulto muy bien no lo crees Itoki-Icchigo **volteando** **a ver** a Itoki

-si es muy bueno-Itoki sonriendo

-miren unos ositos-unos niños gritando

Eran Syo, Sakura, Natsuki, Nayatsuki, Misuki, Masato, Ren, Rem bol, Cecil, Céfiro, Tokiya y Taranee que se habían disfrazado de ositos de colores

-si somos ositos-Natsuki ** cargando a los niños**

-espero que le guste jugar-Nayatsuki** abrazando a los niños**

-no hagas como que no somos amigos Itoki-Ren **cruzado de brazos**

-no seas amargado Ren divierte con los niños-Rem bol **abrazando a los niños**

-resiste por los niños-Masato quien era jalado por los niños

-pero si te ves tan tierno Masato-Misuki que **miraba a Masato** que al ver que Misuki lo miraba se pone rojo

-chicos son geniales-Itoki sonriendo

-son las mejore amigas que tengo-Icchigo sonriendo

-gracias Icchigo pero lo más importante cuanto tiempo estaremos haci-Taranee entre la alegría y el enfado

-Itoki gracias por ser tan paciente-Icchigo sonriendo

-porque-Itoki si entender

-por ser mi amigo de la infancia y a verme esperado por tantos años- con una sonrisa le da **un beso en la mejilla** poniendo rojo a Itoki

-qué lindo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-hasta que te animaste Icchigo-era lo que pensaba Taranee

-eso me recuerda lo que paso en el parque-Syo recordando

-te refiere cuando Natsuki le dio un –Sakura interrumpida por Nayatsuki quien **le puso la mano en la boca **

-que le dio Sakura-Céfiro con curiosidad

-como no saben debieron estar hay Natsuki le dio un-Syo interrumpido de la misma manera

-no es nada cosas de Syo y de Sakura-Natsuki encubriendo

-haci que mis sospechas son ciertas Natsuki beso a Nayatsuki al parecer cada uno tiene una historia con una pareja quien será el siguiente flechado-era lo que pensaba Misuki

Hasta aquí queda


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia será de Cecil y de Céfiro que la disfruten

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 6 Cecil y Céfiro están comprometidos

El día del bazar había terminado y otro nuevo día comenzó todas las chicas de starsh estaban en el cuarto de Misuki y Rem bol hablando sobre las pasibles canciones y coreografías cuando los chicos llegaron solo que eran seis y no siete Cecil no se encontraba por razones desconocidas

-sobre qué es lo que hablan- Syo sin comprender el tema

-sobre las posibles canciones y coreografías que haremos-Céfiro respondiendo a la duda de Syo

-pero trabajaremos en equipo por lo de STARISH 2.0 lo recuerdan-Ren **con los brazos cruzados**

**-**lo sabemos Ren pero siempre queremos estar preparadas-Rem bol **moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y guiñando el ojo**

-que muñeco tan tierno es tuyo Rem bol-Nayatsuki **abrazando el** **conejito de Rem bol**

-tienes razón es muy tierno-Natsuki **mirando el conejito**

Toc, Toc 'NA el sonido de la puerta'

Era Cecil que traía en la mano una flor en la mano

-Cecil no me digas que ya llego el día de casarnos-Céfiro alterada

-QUEEEEEE-y los chicos impactados acepto 6 chicas

-no Céfiro esto es para Rem bol un chico me digo que te la diera-Cecil **dándole la flor**

-de quien es Rem bol- Ren enojado 'NA ja ja esta celoso'

-reconociendo la flor no se dé seguro de un fan pero es muy bonita no- Rem bol** mirando la flor**

Ren se acerca a la ventana a ver quién le dio esa flor a Rem bol y era un chico muy guapo que se alegaba y volteo a ver en ese momento Ren le lanzo una mirad asesina que provoco que saliera corriendo

-Cecil porque no dijiste nada-Syo enojado

-no sabía lo que dirían haci que no les dije-Cecil riéndose por la expresión de sus amigos

-chicas deben sentir lo mismo verdad-Tokiya mirándolas

-no-Sakura con una sonrisa

-ya sabíamos-Misuki **mirando a Céfiro**

-vaya se tienen confianza-Ren **mirando a la chicas**

**-**en realidad Céfiro y yo nos casaremos porque nuestros padres haci lo quieren ya saben príncipe y princesa-Cecil **mirando a céfiro**

-lo siento Cecil-Céfiro con tristeza

-que lamentas-Cecil** mirando a Céfiro **

-Lamento ser un ESTORVO PARA TI CECIL-Céfiro **salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo**

-espera Céfiro-Cecil intentando detenerla

-rayos es muy velos-Sakura saliendo de cuarto

-será mejor que la busquemos Ren y Rem bol búsquenla en la azotea, Syo y Sakura en los corredores del norte, Natsuki y Nayatsuki en los corredores de sur, Tokiya y Taranee en el segundo piso, Itoki e Icchigo en el primer piso, Masato y yo en el tercer piso y Cecil en los jardines 'NA que organizada' ahora todos busquen a Céfiro-terminando la oración todos se separaron y fueron a buscar a Céfiro todos daban su mayor esfuerzo pero no la encontraron solo Cecil sabía en qué lugar específico de los jardines estaría Céfiro se encontraba en lo más alto de un árbol sentada llorando

-Céfiro que bueno que te encontré-Cecil sonriendo

-déjame sola sé que me odias porque te tienes que casar con migo-Céfiro llorando

-claro que no te odio es mas no recuerdas porque o de quien le dio idea nuestros padres de casarnos cuando seamos mayores-Cecil **trepando el árbol **para estar al lado de Céfiro

Flashback

Eran Cecil y Céfiro de niños jugando en los jardines du un palacio

-Céfiro quiero pedirte algo-Cecil** mirando tiernamente** a Céfiro

-qué cosa es Cecil-Céfiro con duda

-cuando seamos grandes espera-Cecil** volteando a ver a tras**-papá, mamá y padres de Céfiro salgan quiero decir algo importante-Cecil con ternura

-que es joven príncipe-el padre de Céfiro **mirando **a Cecil

-cuando Céfiro y yo seamos mayores quiero que ella se case con migo-Cecil **mirando **a Céfiro

-Cecil eso es lo que quieres hijo mío-la madre de Cecil **mirándolo**

-claro que es lo que quiero porque en un futuro cercano la seguiré amando-Cecil **tomando la mano de Céfiro**

**Fin del flashback **

**-**pensé que olvidaste ese momento Cecil-Céfiro **mirando a Cecil**

-cómo crees que podría olvidar algo como eso después de todo aun te amo como lo dije en la infancia-Cecil **tomando la mano de Céfiro**

-creo que cuando llegue el día en el que nos tengamos que casar-Céfiro se detiene

-lo aremos porque yo te amare mi princesa-Cecil con ternura

-como me lo puedes demostrar-Céfiro con duda

-de esta manera mi princesa- en ese momento Cecil **besa** a Céfiro estaban unidos por un lazo de amor que tenían desde la infancia pero ellos no se percataron que Misuki los vio

-valla al perecer no me equivoque con la predicción del hilo rojo pero me pregunto de quien será este-Misuki **mirando en su mano** que tenía un pequeño hilo rojo

-Misuki los encontraste-Masato que venía **caminando hacia ella**

**-**se pude decir que sí-Misuki **señalando hacia la ventana**

-creo que se mejor irnos no lo crees Misuki-Masato **mirando a Misuki**

-concuerdo con tigo Masato será mejor avisarles a los demás que sabemos dónde está y con quien-Misuki **comienza a caminar**

-si tienes razón Misuki-Masato **caminando a su lado**

Mientras con Cecil y Céfiro

Cecil y Céfiro se separaron por la falta de aire necesitaban un respiro después de todo tardaron un buen rato

-si lo mantenemos en secreto será mejor-Céfiro hablando con el poco aire que tenia

-tienes razón pero que-Cecil con duda

-lo del beso después de todo solo nos terminaremos casando-Céfiro **volteando a ver el cielo**

-Céfiro cuando tú y yo nos casemos que crees que pase con STARISH-Cecil con duda

-no te preocupes para eso falta mucho mientras vamos con los demás para decirles que aclaramos el problema Kupuru-Céfiro burlándose de Cecil

-como sabes lo de Kupuru-Cecil alarmado

-no eres el único con el hechizo del gato yo también lo tuve-Céfiro **bajando del árbol**

-no le digas a los chicos sobre lo de que yo era un gato-Cecil implorando

-solo si dices nya-Céfiro burlándose de Cecil

-no lo hare-Cecil negándose

-vamos si-Céfiro con ternura

-no-Cecil negándose 'NA los sí son de Céfiro y los no de Cecil'

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-espera no me engañaste-Cecil enojado por perder

-vamos dilo solo di nya-Céfiro con más ternura

-está bien lo are-Cecil accediendo

-NYA- Cecil como gatito 'NA ternura imagínenlo'

-que tierno eres Kupuru o perdón Cecil- Céfiro burlándose

-ya verás ahora tu tendrás que decir nya si no tus amigas sabrán que ante eras-Cecil amenazando a Céfiro

-ya lo saben haci que en teoría yo gane-Céfiro** dándose la vuelta- **pero casi lo olvido tu premio de consolación-Céfiro **se acerca a Cecil y le da un beso en la mejilla**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo ya me canse adiós **


	7. Chapter 7

Este capítulo le pertenece a Tokiya y Taranee disfrútenlo XD

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 7 si Tokiya es Hayato Taranee en realidad es Tsubasa

La confrontación de Cecil y Céfiro termino los chicos y chicas dejaron de buscarlos pero las parejas se quedaron con una duda como es que se reconciliaron excepto una quien había visto como regresaron a ser amigos

-la verdad nunca comprenderé a Céfiro-Sakura **sentándose en la cama de Rem bol**

-tienes razón yo nunca la comprendí desde que nos conocimos-Taranee** con una sonrisa**

-si lo recuerdan-Nayatsuki **sonriendo**

Flashback

Una chica morena de ojos verdes seles acerco a las chicas la cual estaba vestida con ropa de estilo de la india 'NA como la de Aladino' la cual había saltado de un árbol una expresión de seriedad

-mi nombre es Céfiro Aima soy la princesa de Indianápolis eh escuchado su música la cual me libero de un hechizo quiero unirme a su grupo-Céfiro con una gran seriedad-y seremos grandes amigas- y concluyo con una gran sonrisa

Fin del flashback

-eso sí que era ser bipolar-Rem bol **riendo**

-pero era muy valiente cumplía todos los retos que le poníamos-Taranee con alegría

-algo que tú nunca lograste-Rem bol con un tono de burla

-a que te refieres-Taranee enfadad

-eres muy cobarde no cumplirías ni un reto-Rem bol burlándose

-dime que quieres que haga y lo hare-Taranee decidida

-ten una cita con Tokiya-Rem bol **guiñando el ojo**

Misuki quien está escuchando todo lo que decían 'NA recuerden que estaban en su cuarto' miro su mano que en ella se formaron dos hilos rojos

-conque era Tokiya con quien estas unida por el hilo rojo no me lo esperaba-Misuki quien hablaba en voz baja

-Misuki adelante dile que no sea cobarde-Rem bol **mirando a Misuki**

-y dile a Rem bol que no abuse-Taranee enojada

-disfruta tú cita Taranee-Misuki con una sonrisa quien dejo con la boca abierta a todas después de escuchar eso Taranee salió corriendo del cuarto de sus amigas que después de un rato regreso

-que ocurre cobarde-Rem bol molestando a Taranee

-nuestra cita es mañana a las ocho-Taranee con gran sonrojo

-QUE como que cuando-Rem bol asustada por perder la apuesta

-qué pasa si Rem bol pierde-Sakura con duda

-mi orgullo-Rem bol desde una esquina

-deja a Rem bol por un lado mejor prepárate Taranee para tu cita después de todo no sabemos quién está al otro lado de hilo rojo bueno yo si-Misuki con un tono de misterio

-QUEEEEEEEEEE quien está-Taranee con duda

-lo sabrás mañana-Misuki con un tono pícaro

Después del episodio de duda que le dejaron a Taranee la tarde y la noche pasaron rápido estaba a tan solo una hora de su cita

-que me pongo-Taranee preocupada

-qué tal si esto-Icchigo saca del armario un hermoso vestido banco con morado 'NA como el de Rem bol cap.2'-y esto-y unas zapatillas blancas lo dice en un tono medio dormido y despierto

-eres increíble me salvaste Icchigo-Taranee** abrezando a su amiga**

-el peinado tú problema yo me voy a dormir son las siete de la mañana-apenas termino la frase y quedo completa mente dormida Taranee estaba tan nerviosa ya había terminado de arreglarse solo tenía que esperar a Tokiya en la entrada del edificio el momento esperado no tardo mucho Tokiya en llegar estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra y zapatos del mismo color

-te ves muy hermosa-Tokiya con un gran sonrojo

-gracias pero lamento ter que hacerte salir de tus labores Ichinose-Taranee con tristeza

-llama me Tokiya no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido-Tokiya sonriendo 'NA nunca pensé que llegaría este día Tokiya sonriendo XD'

-entonces que prefieres Hayato o Tokiya-Taranee sonriendo

-como sabes de lo de Hayato-Tokiya con duda

-veras mi nombre es Taranee Ikonochi soy la heredera a la fortuna de mi familia pero quería ser una ídolo por un tiempo fui Tsubasa hasta que conocí a mis amigas y formamos Starsh después de eso casi no salía como Tsubasa rara vez lo hago-Taranee mientras caminaba

-viviste un vida doble-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-si fue algo difícil mentir que tenía una gemela que era lo contrario a mi-Taranee sonriendo

-en que eran distintas-Tokiya mirando que llegaron a un parque 'NA cuanto caminaron U.U'

-ella era fría y cerrada yo alegre y amistosa que cansado ser comparada-Taranee** sentándose en una banca del parque**

-al parecer vivió algo pareció a lo que me paso a mí-Tokiya mientras **miraba con ternura a Taranee**

-que pasa Tokiya- Taranee mientras miraba a Tokiya con alegría el cual a verla se sonrojo al máximo se dio la vuelta

-espera aquí enseguida vuelvo-Tokiya después de estas palabras salió corriendo

-que pasara con él-Taranee con duda en lo que ella esperaba un chico se le acerco

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Taranee- era un chico alto ojos verdes, cabello café, vestido con un pantalón azul marino, playera blanca manga larga y zapatos negros 'NA espero que les parezca lindo XD'

-hola Eduardo cuanto tiempo paso desde la escuela de formación de ídolos-Taranee con una sonrisa

-mucho tiempo como esta Icchigo es más como están Starsh-Eduardo sentando a lado de Taranee

-no queras decir como esta Misuki-Taranee con una sonrisa pícara

-bueno pues-Eduardo con sonrojo

-sabes si no tedas prisa y la buscas alguien te la va a ganar-Taranee sonriendo

-quien es el que me la quiere arrebatar-Eduardo levantándose y poniéndose frente a Taranee

-quien más que Hijirikawa Masato-Taranee con una sonrisa burlona

Mientras que Taranee estaba riendo de la expresión de su amigo Tokiya llego y miro al chico frente a Taranee no le dio por pensar que intentaba llevarse a Taranee 'NA celos de Tokiya como en la segunda temporada del anime' al llegar a lado de Taranee miro al chico con desagrado

-hola Tokiya a donde fuiste-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-solo fui por los helados-Tokiya **dándole los helados** una vez que se los dio miro al chico con una mirada asesina que lo asusto

-sabes Taranee yo mejor me voy adiós-después de esto Eduardo salió corriendo

-pareces molesto Tokiya-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-no lo estoy-Tokiya **sentándose a lado de Taranee**

-toma si no te lo comes se va a derretir-Taranee con una voz de ternura que al escucharla Tokiya sonríe

-gracias pero quien era ese tipo-Tokiya mirando su helado

-era un compañero de mi clase cuando i vamos a la escuela para ídolos sabes al parecer sigue enamorado de Misuki-Taranee lamiendo su helado

-qué crees que haga cuando sepa los sentimientos de Masato-Tokiya sonriendo con alivio

-no lose muy bien pero recuerdo cuando fuimos pareja-Taranee sonriendo

-durante cuánto tiempo-Tokiya enojado

-Tokiya-era lo que decía Taranee para que volteara y aprovecho para** ponerle la punta de su helado en la nariz-**era para la escritura de una canción de que más seria-

Tokiya solo sonrió

-espera será mejor que te limpie-Taranee mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba a Tokiya él solo miraba a Taranee con ternura tomo la mano de Taranee y la beso en la boca 'NA por primera vez Tokiya sigue sus sentimientos UuU' con el tiempo se separaron Taranee estaba roja al igual que Tokiya

-sabes será mejor que regresemos-Tokiya tomando la mano de Taranee

-si Tokiya- Taranee aun roja

Taranee y Tokiya caminaron de regreso al edificio donde los dos grupos vivían que eran STARISH Y STARSH al llegar se encontraron con Rem bol la cual los miro que estaban tomados de la mano saco su celular y les tomo una foto

-esto lo tienen que ver todos y enviado adiós tortolitos-Rem bol se dio la vuelta y se fue

-espera que Rem bol-Taranee soltó a Tokiya y fue tras Rem bol

-gracias por lo de hoy no lo que paso es que nos vemos mañana- con lo que dijo Taranee se despidió y persiguió a Rem bol

-tranquila no me arrepiento es más estoy feliz- era lo que pensaba Tokiya antes de irse a su cuarto

Espero que les haya gustado quien será la siguiente pareja no se pierdan a Masato y Misuki hasta la siguiente amigos


	8. Chapter 8

Quien será la pareja quien lo pensó y lo dijo que era Masato y Misuki gano un montón de dulces vengan a mi casa vivo en España XD

-Diálogos-

**Acciones**

Pensamientos

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 8 me recuerdas porque yo si tú me besaste

Misuki estaba mirando el paisaje fuera de la ventana y veía que Masato salía del edificio llevaba un ramo de rosas lo que se le venía a la mente de Misuki era que tenía una cita

-que es lo que te pasa Misuki-Rem bol con duda

-nada Rem bol sabes voy a salir a –Misuki sin terminar la oración

-vas a salir a correr entrenar y poner bajo una cascada como de costumbre-Rem bol seria

-si me mantiene concentrada-Misuki tomando una mochila

-no te esfuerces demasiado-Rem bol dándole una palmada a Misuki

-no lo hare-Misuki saliendo de su cuarto con el poco tiempo Misuki salió del edificio dirigiéndose a la zona del bosque

-muy bien creo que antes de hacer lo que dijo Rem bol comenzare con cantar un poco para relajarme y olvidar lo que vi-Misuki con tristeza

Misuki comenzó a cantar lo primero que se le vino a lamente 'NA a ver quien conoce esta canción y autora U.U'

Me tienes y te vas me haces esperar no entregas nada acombo

Me ruega y mis pies descalzos otra vez se quedan por tu acanto

-nunca cantas esa canción amenos de estar molesta Misuki-Rem bol saliendo de un arbusto

-lo siento sabes qué tal si competimos quien resiste mi entrenamiento –Misuki sonriendo

-será un placer-Rem bol en posición de correr

Misuki y Rem bol comenzaron con una carrera que gano Misuki después con unas lagartijas continuaron con abdominales después con sentadillas y terminaron colocándose debajo de una cascada la cual Rem bol solo resistió dos segundo

-ere de acero o que Misuki-Rem bol molesta

-claro que no Rem bol se le llama resistencia vamos volvamos-Misuki dándole la mano a su amiga

-me haces un gran favor-Rem bol levantándose después de eso Misuki y Rem bol caminaron hasta llegar al edificio donde vivían ya era de noche mientras llegaban Masato desde su ventana miraba a Misuki acompañada de Rem bol que llegaban con duda le pregunto a su compañero de cuarto lo que pasaba

-que no lo sabes Misuki todos los días sale por las tardes y las mañanas a una clase de entrenamiento o algo así-Ren mientras **leía una revista**

Masato sé quedo con la duda prefirió no preguntarle a Ren porque sabe que no le respondería por qué no sabría y para sacarse de dudas iría a espiar a las chicas prefirió irse a dormir y dejar el asunto a un lado

Mientras con las chicas

-yo creo que Misuki es de hierro- Rem bol **recostada en su cama**

-porque lo dices Rem bol-Sakura con duda 'NA las chicas estaban en su cuarto'

-se refiere por el entrenamiento de Misuki no resistió-Taranee** mirando a Rem bol**

**-**claro como nunca viviste esa tortura-Rem bol enojada

-mejor cambiemos el tema y juguemos verdad o reto-Nayatsuki con una gran sonrisa

-porque no Nayatsuki verdad o reto-Sakura **señalando a Nayatsuki **

-verdad-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-quien y cuando te dio tu primer beso-Sakura con una pícara sonrisa

-pues fue Natsuki y fue en-Nayatsuki con pena

-no recuerdas o quieres que continúe-Sakura con una sonrisa

-fue en mejor diles no puedo-Nayatsuki con gran sonrojo

-Natsuki beso a Nayatsuki en una acera de uno semáforo fue monumental-Sakura riendo

-genial la siguiente será Taranee verdad o reto-Icchigo sonriendo

-verdad-Taranee con una sonrisa

-que paso en tú cita con Tokiya-Icchigo **guiñando el ojo**

-pues Tokiya me beso-Taranee sonrojada

-qué bien no lo crees Misuki-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-lo que tú digas-Misuki mirando hacia la ventana

-Misuki verdad o reto-Rem bol mirándola

-verdad-Misuki si darle importancia

-quien te dio tú primer beso-Rem bol sonriendo

-fue Masato-Misuki **procesa lo que dijo**-no espera-

-QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-todas al mismo tiempo

-lo que pasa es que Masato beso a Misuki cuando tenían 5 año miren tengo una foto-Rem bol saca de su bolsillo una foto de Misuki y Masato a los 5 años besándose

-como paso-Taranee sorprendida

-que tierno dame una copia Rem bol-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-les voy a contar-Misuki

Flashback

-Masato me voy a cambiar de escuela y de casa a Francia-Misuki a los 5 años

-qué pero porque Misuki- Masato triste y sorprendido

-pero antes prometamos con los meñique que nos volveremos a ver-Misuki con su meñique

-prometo que volveré a verte lo prometo con mi meñique si no que desaparezca-ambos al mismo tiempo

-Misuki pero antes-Masato tomo de la mano a Misuki y la beso en la boca

Fin del flashback

-pero la foto de donde salió-Misuki con duda

-ha Ren y yo la tomamos mientras ustedes no se dieron cuenta-Rem bol sonriendo

-bueno será mejor irnos a dormir adiós-Icchigo mirando a sus amigas

Las amigas de Rem bol y Misuki salieron del cuarto las horas pasaron muy rápido ya era de día Misuki como de costumbre salió para entrenar Masato quien se había despertado temprano miro que Misuki salió y decidió seguirla

-ya sé que me estas siguiendo Masato será mejor que salgas-Misuki volteando a ver

-como me descubriste Misuki-Masato con una sonrisa

-fue fácil sabes si querías saber cómo era mi entrenamiento debiste preguntarme-Misuki con una tierna sonrisa que al verla Masato se sonrojo-no deberías sonrojarte solo con tu novia- Misuki sin pena

-peor si yo no tengo Misuki-Masato sonriendo

-como no ayer te vi que salías con un ramo de rosas-Misuki con una falsa sonrisa

-pero si eran para la tumba de mi abuelo-Masato mirando a Misuki

-qué pero cuando murió-Misuki asustada-perdón ni si quiera soy alguien que conozcas para darme…-Misuki no termino la oración porque Masato la beso

-creías que me olvide de ti mi querida Misuki cumplimos la promesa-Masato con la frente unida a la de Misuki

-pensé que me habías olvidado-Misuki con gran sonrojo

-sabes no quiero detenerme espero que no te moleste que te vuelva a besar- Masato volvió a besar a Misuki 'NA que lindo por fin Masato se expresa que envidia tengo y eso que yo escribo ñ.ñ'

-qué lindo-Rem bol mirándolos

-hasta que te atreviste Masato-Ren sonriendo

-tomare muchas fotos-Nayatsuki sacando su celular

Al escuchar a sus amigos Misuki y Masato se separan sonrojados más Misuki terminando el episodio todos regresaron a el edificio donde vivían pero antes los detuvieron 7 apuestos chicos

-señoritas lamentamos el retraso pero ya estamos estamos aquí-los 7 chicos al mismo tiempo las chicas se sonrojaron y los chicos los miraban con ira.

Hasta aquí lo dejo que pasara XD u.u


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo está dedicado a los que les encantan los celos ya vamos a comenzar capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 los chicos tienen celos parte 1

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Después de que Masato expreso sus sentimientos a Misuki regresaron todos en general al edificio cuando 7 chicos muy guapos se encontraron con ellos en la entrada

-lamentamos el retraso señorita- los chicos al mismo tiempo

-mi nombre es Edward- un chico se le acerco a Nayatsuki de cabello café con una coleta al final del cabello, ojos grises con lentes, alto, vestido con una playera de cuello de tortuga calor negro una chamarra café oscuro- pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color 'NA igualito a Fijimoto de Kobato'

-es un gusto yo soy Nayatsuki- Nayatsuki sonrojada

-hola nosotros somos los hermanos de la luna-dos chicos al mismo tiempo-yo soy Sasuke- uno de los chico dirigiéndose a Icchigo él era alto, de cabello largo calor plateado, ojos naranja claro, vestido con una playera blanca, pantalón azul marino, zapatos negros 'NA donde esta Seshumaru aquí esta XD'

-mi nombre es Icchigo-Icchigo sonrojada

-mi nombre es Neitan- el otro dirigiéndose a Taranee era alto, cabello plateado, ojos grises, vestido completamente de negro

-mi nombre es Taranee- Taranee sonrojada

-mi nombre es Jack- otro chico dirigiéndose a Rem bol él era de piel blanca, alto, cabello plateado, ojos de color rojo brillante, vestido con una playera negra, pantalón azul marino y zapatos negros

-yo soy Rem bol-Sonrojándose cada vez más

-hola señorita mi nombre es Eliot- un chico dirigiéndose a Misuki él era rubio, ojos verdes, alto, tés de un color entre blanca y morena, vestido con un pantalón café, una playera de manga larga de color blanca y zapatos negros 'NA quienes son fans de Usui XD'

-es un gusto mi nombre es Misuki Hamimemashita- Misuki sonrojada

-hola yo soy kota-un chico dirigiéndose a Sakura era moreno, alto, cabello color azul, ojos de color zafiro, vestido con una playera negra, pantalón azul marino y zapatos negros

-hola mi nombre es Sakura-Sakura sonrojada

-hola mi nombre es E tomón-dirigiéndose hacia Céfiro un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos brillante, alto, tés blanca, vestido con una playera roja, pantalón negro y botas rojas

-yo soy Céfiro-sonrojada

-disculpa pero quienes soy ustedes-Syo enfadado

-somos sus coreógrafos haci que trabajaremos por un largo tiempo con STARISH2.0-Kota sonriéndole a Sakura

-saben no medan buena espina-Ren con ganas de ahorcarlos

-no seas amargado Ren-Rem bol mirando a los chicos

-saben qué tal si para conocernos vamos en grupos de tres-Eliot sonriendo-muy bien será Ren, Rem bol y Jack, Taranee, Tokiya y Neitan, Syo, Sakura y Kota, Cecil, Céfiro y E tomón, Itoki, Icchigo y Sasuke, Natsuki, Nayatsuki y Edward, Masato, Misuki y yo-Eliot concluyo

-concuerdo contigo amigo-Jack sonriendo

-igual yo- Sasuke con una tierna mirada que dejo a Icchigo roja

-lo mismo digo hermano-Neitan sonriendo después de que los chicos de Starish controlaron sus impulsos de ira se dispersaron para conocerse 'NA me pregunto que pensaran hacer nuestros hermosos chicos de Starish U.U'

Mientras con Ren, Rem bol y Jack

Se encontraban en el parque conversando dos estaban contentos menos uno

-eso es increíble Jack estudiaste en la misma escuela que yo pero porque no nos vimos-Rem bol con una gran sonrisa

-veras mi hermosa princesa yo me la pasaba estudiando en la biblioteca y casi no estaba saliendo por ello no tuve la suerte de verte-Jack con una carita de ángel que dejo a Rem bol roja

-desgraciado como tengo ganas de ahorcarte ahora mismo pero te salvaste por Rem bol si no-era lo que pensaba Ren mientras miraba a Jack con una mirada asesina

-tengo una idea princesa tú vas por los helados y yo te cuento un secreto-Jack guiñándole el ojo

-claro-Rem bol salió de ahí y fue por los helados

-sabes Ren-Jack mirándolo fríamente

-qué es lo que quieres-Ren sin darle importancia

-creíste que te daría la oportunidad no estas equivocado yo se re el que enamore a Rem bol tú apenas si la conoces pero pensaras que yo igual pero no me ganaras yo te ganare-Jack mirándolo como si lo retara

-ya veremos quien vence a quien-Ren aceptando el reto

Mientras con Syo, Sakura, kota, Natsuki, Nayatsuki y Edward

Estaban los seis en una cafetería al aire libre 'NA los coloque a los 6 porque sería más divertido por Satsuki U.U'

-Syo deberías tranquilizarte-Natsuki susurrándole a Syo

-no puedo quiero arrancarle la cabeza-Syo conteniéndose

-sabes Nayatsuki en mi nuestro país haci saludamos-Edward besando la mano de Nayatsuki

-Syo arráncale la cabeza- Natsuki muy enojado

-sabes que Natsuki que tal si te quitas los lentes-Syo sonriendo

-porque Syo-Natsuki sin entender

-solo hazlo-Syo decidido

-como digas- en eso Natsuki se quita los lentes y hace su aparición Satsuki

-no Natsuki-Nayatsuki aterrada

-diablos-Sakura con miedo

-Edward ya sabe que hacer-Kota con seriedad

-claro Kota-Edward serio

-tú quien te has creído acercarte a Nayatsuki-Satsuki muuuy enojado **levantándose de su silla**

-deberíamos hablar civilizadamente Satsuki-Edward aun sentado y con los ojos cerrados

-yo te daré civilizado idiota-Satsuki mandándole un golpe

-te lo advertí Satsuki-Edward deteniendo el golpe con una mano y abriendo lentamente los ojos con la otra le da un golpe derribando a Satsuki

-Sakura pásame los lentes de Natsuki-Kota extendiendo se mano

-claro aquí están-Sakura dándole los lentes

-Satsuki fue derrotado-Syo sin poder creerlo

-ya está cuando despierte solo estará adolorido-Edward sentándolo en la silla

-cómo es que lograste derrotarlo-Nayatsuki sin poder creerlo

-veras practique por años las artes marciales y si alguien quiere lastimarte yo te protegeré Nayatsuki-Edward sonriendo

-y tú como sabes lo de Satsuki-Syo **señalando a Kota**

-pues veras en mi familia tenemos más de 100 policías privados, 40 soldados, 29 policías de la marina, 30inspectores privados a nuestro servicio y pedí que investigaran a cada uno de Starish-Kota con una carita de ingenuidad

-eso no es gusto y dese juro el tal Edward es uno de tús policías privados-Syo mirando a Edward con inseguridad

-en realidad no es mi amigo de la infancia como tú y Natsuki **saca un papel de su bolsillo** al parecer desde pequeños están en las mismas competencias de violín, por el contrario a mí Edward nunca me persiguió con una red hasta lo más alto de un edificio y me provoco caer haciendo que le temiera a las alturas-Kota terminando de leer 'NA capítulo 5 de la primera temporada lo que le paso a Syo'

-enserio eso le paso-Sakura mirando a Syo con desilusión

-si sabes ve re si ya casi despierta Natsuki-Kota con una sonrisa

-Syo porque no me lo dijiste yo confié en ti y te conté mi secreto pero veo que tú no me tienes confianza como a Haruka-Sakura dándose la vuelta

-miren ya deserto-Kota sonriendo

-perdón por lo que paso-Edward sonriendo

-qué bueno que despertaste Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si nos diste un susto-Sakura mirando a Natsuki

-chicas que tal si van por algo para que Natsuki se sienta mejor-Edward sonriendo

-claro-ambas al mismo tiempo

Una vez que las chicas se fuero y dejaron a Syo y Natsuki solos con Kota y Edward ellos les dijeron lo que harían

-sabes Natsuki a mí me gusta Nayatsuki si ella está a tu lado serias un peligro para ella y no te lo voy a permitir yo cuidare tanto de Nayatsuki como de Sayatsuki claro tú ni si quieras sabes de su segunda personalidad por ello ella será mía- Edward mirándolo fríamente

-lo mismo pienso Syo como quieres proteger a Sakura si no puedes controlar a Satsuki no sabemos que pase en un futuro cercano se le caen las gafas y que haces si no lo puedes detener no puedes proteger a Sakura por ello yo la enamorare y la separare de ti Syo Kurusu –Kota mirando a Syo con frialdad

-pareces que me estas retando entonces yo ganare-Syo decidido

-pienso lo mismo que Syo yo me quedare con Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-que comience la guerra-los chicos al mismo tiempo

Sabe hasta aquí lo dejo seguiremos con las otra parejas después recuerden que aquí todo se vale quien ganara XD


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

La segunda parte del capítulo 9 veamos quienes serán los celosos XD

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 9 los chicos tienen celos parte 2. La trampa de los nuevos

Cecil, Céfiro y E tomón decidieron ir al lago que estaba cerca de ahí para divertirse un rato

-debe ser increíble ser la princesa de Indianápolis Céfiro-E tomón sonriendo

-lo es pero casi siempre me la pasaba en el palacio-Céfiro sonriendo

-vamos por ahí ay una banca para seguir platicando-E tomón señalando el lugar

-Céfiro ya te dije que no meda buena espina-Cecil mirando a E tomón

-si como diez veces-Céfiro sonriendo

-por aquí no se queden atrás-E tomón sonriendo

-qué bien podremos tener una bella vista-Céfiro sonriendo

-esperen enseguida vuelvo-E tomón salió corriendo

-claro-Céfiro sonriendo

-por mí no regreses-Cecil mirando hacia otro lado

-sabes Cecil si no te conociera pensaría que estas celoso-Céfiro mirándolo con ternura

-claro que no lo estoy-Cecil sonrojado

-perdón por el retraso-E tomón con tres bolsas

-para que son las bolsas-Céfiro con curiosidad

-pensé que podíamos alimentar a los patito-E tomón dándoles las bolsas

-claro-Céfiro con una sonrisa

Una vez que se acercaron todos al lago comenzaron a alimentar a los patos y peces cuando Céfiro se dio la vuelta E tomón empujo a Cecil al lago

-ayúdenme no sé nadar-Cecil gritando y pataleando

-Cecil-Céfiro asustada

-Cecil solo levántate no está hondo-E tomón aguantándose la risa

-vamos Cecil no me vuelvas a asustar haci-Céfiro ayudando a Cecil a salir del agua

-Céfiro mejor ve por algo de ropa para Cecil si no se enfermara-E tomón mirando a Céfiro

-si iré lo más rápido que pueda-Céfiro sale corriendo

-vamos Cecil mejor siéntate-E tomón llevando a Cecil a una banca y cantándose a su lado-sabes Céfiro es muy hermosa y mu gusta-E tomón sonriendo

-cómo te atreves a decir eso en frente de mi Céfiro y yo nos vamos-Cecil fue interrumpido

-lose pero investigue si Céfiro quiere se puede olvidar de él compromiso y yo lograre que se enamore de mi hare que se olvide de ti después de todo ella sabe de todo lo que le dijiste a Haruka y que casi rompes el compromiso por ella yo creo que cuando se entere te va a odiar-E tomó mirándolo con burla

-yo creo que si quieres competir tú perderás porque ella me ama desde la infancia-Cecil sonriendo

-entonces veamos con quien quiere estar-E tomó sonriendo

Mi Tokiya, Taranee y Neitan

Ellos se encontraban en un parque de diversiones dos muy alegres menos uno

-dime Neitan porque lo de hermano de la luna en apellido o como-Taranee con curiosidad

-si en mi apellido pero veras mi hermano y yo tenemos un tatuaje de media luna solo que la tiene en la mano y yo en-Neitan se pone nervioso

-maldito desgraciado si le sale con una estupidez a mi Taranee juro que lo mato- era lo que pensaba Tokiya

-veras mejor te lo muestro-Neitan se levantó la playera y le mostro el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho del lado izquierdo 'NA eso si nadie los observaba pero Neitan tenía muy buen cuerpo ñ.ñ'

-desgraciado como se atrevió-era lo que pensaba Tokiya mientras veía como Taranee está muy pero muy roja

-no me lo esperaba-Taranee súper roja

-sabes hermosa iremos Tokiya y yo a traer algo espéranos vienes Tokiya-Neitan mirando a Tokiya

-si ya voy-Tokiya mirando con frialdad

Neitan y Tokiya dejaron a Taranee sola mientras fueron a comprar algo de comer

-Sabes Tokiya pienso que Taranee es muy hermosa-Neitan sonriendo

-yo también lo pienso lo que más me gusta de ella son sus hermosos ojos de color violeta-Tokiya con una sonrisa y sonrojado

-al parecer mis sospechas son ciertas te gusta Taranee pero te voy a dejar algo muy claro a mí también me gusta y no voy a permitir que te quedes con ella yo se re con quien ella sea feliz-Neitan mirándolo con desprecio

-ya veremos con quien se queda-Tokiya mirándolo con frialdad

Mientras con Itoki, Icchigo y Sasuke

Ellos también se encontraban en el parque de diversiones solo que en un diferente lugar

-entonces dela luna es un apellido-Icchigo sonriendo 'NA coinciden en las preguntas o qué'

-apellido de la familia y apodo por los tatuajes que tenemos mi hermano y yo él lo tiene en el pecho y en la mano-Sasuke sonriendo **y mostrándole su mano**

-ahora comprendo-Icchigo sonriendo

-qué es lo que planea sin duda no me agrada este tipo-Itoki molesto

-oye Itoki que tal si tú y yo vamos por los boletos para la montaña rusa o prefieres ir tú y dejarme con Icchigo-Sasuke sonriendo

-vamos los dos-Itoki molesto

Sasuke y Itoki fueron por los boletos la taquilla estaba un poco lejos de donde dejaron a Icchigo pero Itoki quiso tomar el riesgo de dejar sola a su amiga para no dejarla con Sasuke

-Itoki tú y Icchigo que son-Sasuke con duda

-solo somos amigos porque-Itoki si darle importancia

-eso me alegra por un momento pensé que eran novios-Sasuke sonriendo

-no no lo somos-Itoki sonrojado

-qué bueno sabes ella me gusta i vamos en la misma escuela para ídolos bueno en realidad pienso que no te dejare que te quedes con ella yo la enamorare tranquilo estará en buenas manos-Sasuke sonriendo

-no te lo permitiré ella será feliz a mi lado-Itoki con un tono de seriedad

-ya veremos que gana-Sasuke mirándolo fríamente

Mientras con Masato, Misuki y Eliot

Ellos decidieron ir al cine para ver una película y poder hablar en el camino dos estaban muy contentos menos uno 'NA quien será XD'

-al parecer también eres compositor eso es increíble Eliot-Misuki sonriendo-o como prefieres que te llame-

-Eliot princesa-Eliot mirando a Misuki con ternura provocando que se sonrojara que al verla haci Masato hervía de rabia

-lo mato si lo mato quien le dio el derecho de decirle 'princesa' a mi Misuki- era lo que pensaba Masato

-oye Masa que película te gustaría ver-Misuki mirando a Masato con ternura-o prefiere que te siga diciendo Masato-

-mi entras te dirijas a mí con esa tierna expresión no importa-Masato **acariciando la cabeza de Misuki provocando que se sonrojara**

-oye Misuki que tal si yo y Masato vamos por las entradas y tú por los dulces-Eliot sonriendo

-claro decidan ustedes la película vale-Misuki antes de irse

-sabes Masato Misuki y sus amigas i van en la misma escuela que nosotros por un tiempo nos parecían competencia pero con el tiempo nos enamoramos de ellas pero cuando supimos lo de STARISH 2.0 supimos que ustedes serian un estovo para nuestros planes de enamorar a cada una por ello te digo Hijirikawa Masato te e declaro mi enemigo desde ahora yo enamorare a Misuki Hamimemashita antes que tú-Eliot mirándolo con desprecio

-eso es lo que tú crees yo amo a Misuki y no permitiré que alguien como tú intente enamorar a mi Misuki es más su primer beso me pertenece-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-tú maldito como has podido robarle algo tan valioso a Misuki-Eliot molesto-entonces esto es la guerra Hijirikawa Masato-

-claro la guerra ha comenzado- Masato con un tono de seriedad

'NA al perecer esto estará bueno hasta la próxima UuU'


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 la guerra comienza en el lado izquierdo los príncipes de STARISH contra el lado derecho de los chicos guapos que son los nuevos que comience la guerra

-diálogos-

**Acciones**

Pensamientos

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 10 una guerra se desata

Las confesiones de guerra de los chicos comenzaron estaban decididos a saber con quién se quedaría sus amadas si con los nuevos o con STARISH la guerra del amor apenas si comenzaba después de un rato todos se encontraban en el edificio

-jajajaja STARISH tienen que ver esto-el jefe de STARISH 2.0 apareció de lanada

-el periódico para que-Rem bol sin entender

-a ver. Después de que Starish se enfrentó a Starsh se pudo observar la bella aurora del amor entre ellos jefe esto es de hace una semana-Misuki sin comprender

-bingo, bingo ahora miren estos-el jefe dándoles unos periódicos

-la más hermosa cita entre ídolos Ren y Rem bol acaso tienen una relación en secreto-Rem bol leyendo un periódico del día de su cita

-el artista Syo Kurusu entro a un hospital para besar a su posible novia Sakura tras enfermar-Sakura súper roja

-Natsuki de starish beso a Nayatsuki de starsh bajo la lluvia acaso abra más de un equipo en esto-Nayatsuki sorprendida

-un bazar abierto por una tierna pareja Itoki e Icchigo esto parece ser una relación que sus amigos aceptan ya que se disfrazaron de osos-Icchigo sorprendida

-Taranee y Tokiya una hermosa cita en el parque que termino en un beso-Taranee mirando la fotografía y súper roja

-Cecil y Céfiro son la pareja más hermosa acaso se demuestran su amor en secreto-Céfiro mirando la fotografía donde estaba besando a Cecil en la copa de un árbol

-un bello pasado entre los ídolos Hijirikawa Masato y Misuki Hamimemashita al parecer la apariencia engaña ya que el ídolo Masato de apariencia tranquila era una farsa ya que le robo un beso a Misuki en su infancia y al parecer esto se repite-Misuki viendo la foto donde Masato la beso en el bosque

-malditos paparazi como supieron lo del hospital-Syo sonrojado

-buena pregunta Syo pero como supieron lo de Misuki y Masato solo yo y Rem bol lo sabíamos-Ren sin comprender

-bingo, bingo como son conocidos ahora como parejas de ídolos haremos lo siguiente pero antes chicas déjenos solos a mí y los chicos en general todos los chicos-jefe sé que do con los dos grupos de chicos

-qué es lo que ocurre-Natsuki sin entender

-se los sentimientos que tienen ustedes y ustedes chicos quiero que provoque que las cámaras estén sobre ustedes no me interesa quien se quede con quien con tal de que haya publicidad vale-Jefe con seriedad

-claro-Starish serios

-cómo usted diga-los otros sonriendo

-bingo, bingo será Starish contra-el jefe pensando un nombre

-somos sombra y luna-sombra y luna confiados

-bingo, bingo será Starsh Vs sombra y luna-el jefe con esas palabras desapareció

Al desaparecer su jefe como de costumbre los chicos salieron de la sala de práctica para ir a afuera donde un fotógrafo les tomo una foto donde estaban lanzándose miradas asesinas

-guerra por el amor STARISH Vs SOMBRA Y LUNA quien ganara-Sakura leyendo el periódico

-lo mismo dice en internet-Rem bol dándose la vuelta

-qué rayos será lo siguiente-Misuki enfadada

Al día siguiente

-miren, miren-Icchigo corriendo con el periódico en brazos

-déjame ver Natsuki noqueado por un miembro de sombra y luna las cosas se ven de color de hormiga con quien se quedara Nayatsuki-Misuki leyendo

-quien lo diría yo que pensaba que Satsuki era invencible-Rem bol mirando la foto

-como saben que es Satsuki-Nayatsuki sorprendida

-porque no tiene los lentes y su rostro parece como si estuviera molesto y porque yo estuve ahí-Sakura entre la risa y la seriedad

-y porque ella nos contó-Icchigo sonriendo

-qué haremos al parecer los chicos se odian-Taranee preocupada

-es cierto será mejor que-Misuki interrumpida

-señoritas comenzaremos a practicar-Edward acompañado de Eliot

Los chicos llevaron a las chicas al salón de prácticas donde comenzaron a practicar los pasos para un video musical de Starsh

-muy bien chicas ahora quiero que den 3 pasos en la izquierda, después 2 vueltas Rem bol tu tendrás que saltar en esta parte, Misuki tú tendrás que dar 3 vueltas, saltar y lanzarte a los brazos de tu acompañante que seré yo 'NA ya ni yo sé que coreografía será'-Eliot guiñándole el ojo la música comenzó las chicas comenzaron con sus pasos los chicos de Starish los observaban para ver que no se pasaran de listos peor en una parte Eliot tenía que acercase mucho a Misuki sus amigas trataron de cambiar la rutina paro los otros chicos no las dejaron Eliot iba a besar a Misuki pero Masato que vio lo que tenía planeado se lanzó a salvar a Misuki para seguir la rutina a su lado

-pare la música Hijirikawa Masato has interrumpido nuestro ensayo-Eliot molesto 'NA claro como no resulto tú plan'

-eres un tonto si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Misuki te vas a arrepentir-Masato más molesto

-mejor gravemos la canción para seguir mejor los pasos-Nayatsuki tratando de calmarlos

-tienes razón Nayatsuki vamos a gravar la canción-Misuki saliendo del lugar

-vamos chicos-Edward mirando a sus amigos

-Eliot contrólate-Sasuke mirando a Eliot

-si Sasuke ya vera será para la otra Masato-Eliot mirando a Masato

-como los odio hiciste lo correcto Masato-Itoki entrando al lugar

-Itoki tiene razón tratar de besar a Misuki eso es imperdonable-Natsuki molesto

-lo se Natsuki como pudo si quiera pensarlo en un tonto-Syo molesto

-será mejor seguir vigilándolos no sabemos lo que planean-Tokiya con un tono de seriedad

-si intenta hacerle algo a Misuki se va a arrepentir-era lo que pasaba por la mente de Masato

-ven Masato será mejor seguirlos para protegerlas-Ren **dándole una palmada a su amigo** los chicos los siguieron para proteger a sus amadas cuando escucharon a las chicas cantar sintieron un aura de alegría que nunca antes habían sentido al terminar la grabación los chicos vigilaban a los otros cuando los chicos de sombra y luna felicitaron a las chicas algunos las abrazaron y los otros las tomaban de las manos algo que enfureció a los chicos de starish

-Misuki lamento lo sucedido anteriormente-Eliot como todo un caballero

-si no importa-Misuki sonrojada

-te pido mis más humildes disculpas-Eliot inclinándose ante ella

-no tranquilo no es nada-Misuki más sonrojada por su caballerosidad

-entonces permíteme disculparme con esto-Eliot tomo su mano y la beso

-si tranquilo no es nada-Misuki sonrojada y Masato enfadado 'NA yo también me pondría haci si se parece a Usui'

-como se atreve a hacer en frente de mí maldito lo voy amatar-era lo primero que pensaba Masato y que quería hacer

-tranquilo Masato-Ren tratando de calmar a Masato pero cuando vio que Jack beso la mano de Rem bol a él lo tuvieron que calmar todos los chicos estaban deteniéndolo para que tratara de arrancarle la cabeza porque sabían que sería capaz por Rem bol la grabación termino los chicos de sombra y luna se fueron y las chicas se fueron a sus dormitorios al parecer todo termino sin ningún asesinato

-Rem bol-Ren dirigiéndose a Rem bol

-una competencia de cartas si yo gano tendrás que cumplir un castigo y si tú ganas yo cumpliré un castigo-Ren mostrándole las cartas

-claro-Rem bol sonriendo 'NA quien ganara cual será el castigo XD'


	12. Chapter 11

Ya vamos con el 11 disfrútenlo

Capítulo 11 la apuesta

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

-tengo tercia-Rem bol sonriendo

-corrida-Ren con una sonrisa victoriosa

-que como lograste ganar-Rem bol sorprendida

-eso no importa querida Rem bol tú y tus amigas tendrán que ser nuestras sirvientas por una semana-Ren mirándola con burla

-está bien-Rem bol triste

-comenzaran a partir de mañana-Ren guiñándole el ojo

Rem bol salió de ahí y regreso a los dormitorios con una bolsa llamo sus amigas que la vieran en su cuarto

-chicas tomen esto-Rem bol** dándole la bolsa a sus amigas**

-qué es esto Rem bol-Misuki sin entender

-miren el amarillo de Nayatsuki, el morado de Taranee, el verde de Céfiro, el naranja es mío, el rojo de Icchigo, el rosa de Sakura y el azul de Misuki-Rem bol mostrando los vestidos de sirvientas de color como los que menciono con mandiles blancos 'NA como los de kaucho wa maid sama'

-porque los disfraces-Sakura con el suyo en brazos

-seremos las sirvientas de los chicos por una semana será Nayatsuki y Natsuki, Taranee y Tokiya, Cecil y Céfiro, Ren y yo, Itoki y Icchigo, Syo y Sakura y Masato y Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE- todas al mismo tiempo

-porque Rem bol-Sakura molesta

-perdí una apuesta con Ren y el castigo era ese y perdón-Rem bol triste

-yo lo are con tal de que no se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez-Misuki con seriedad

-está bien lo aremos-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban en la entrada esperando a los chicos ya que salieron temprano

-bienvenido a casa mi amo-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-qué está pasando-Syo sin entender

-no lo sé Syo-chan-Natsuki sonrojado 'NA a partir de ahora cada día será para cada pareja UuU'

Día uno

-qué es lo que desea mi amo-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-quisiera que tomaras el té con migo-Natsuki sonriendo

-enseguida iré por el té mi amo-Nayatsuki saliendo del cuarto de Natsuki al salir se encontró con Edward

-te vez hermosa Nayatsuki-Edward mirando a Nayatsuki

-lo crees sabes tengo que ir por algo de té-Nayatsuki caminado

-te acompañare pero porque estas vestida haci-Edward caminando a su lado

-porque Rem bol perdió una apuesta contra Ren y su apuesta nos incluye-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y no tienes miedo te toco con Natsuki ose a que también te toco con Satsuki-Edward mirándola

-en realidad no confió en el-Nayatsuki con la tetera y las tazas

-como lo envidio tener tu confianza es un gran tesoro-Edward dejando a Nayatsuki en la puerta

-bueno adiós tengo que ir con mi amo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-hola Nayatsuki que bueno traes el té-Natsuki sonriendo

-aquí tiene mi amo-Nayatsuki dándole una taza de té

-qué bien-Natsuki con la taza de té pero al tenerla cerca se le empañaron los lentes –que mal espera-Natsuki se quitó los lentes y en ese momento hizo su aparición Satsuki

-Satsuki-Nayatsuki aterrada

-donde esta ese eh-Satsuki al ver a Nayatsuki se sonrojo-Nayatsuki te ves hermosa pero donde esta se tonto cuando lo vea yo se re el que gane-Satsuki sonrojado y molesto

-espera no puede hacer eso mi amo-Nayatsuki siguiendo se papel

-mi amo-Satsuki sonrojado-pero no me detendrás-

-espere mi amo-Nayatsuki tomando los lentes de Natsuki

-y como me detendrás-Satsuki sonriendo

-haci-Nayatsuki beso a Satsuki y mientras estaba despistado le coloco sus lentes en ese momento Natsuki abrió los ojos

-perdón Nayatsuki y en realidad-Natsuki sonrojado

-tranquilo está bien-Nayatsuki sonrojada

Día dos

-qué es lo que desea mi amo-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-quiero que pasees con migo por los jardines-Tokiya sonriendo

-como usted desee mi amo-Taranee sonrojada

-creo que es un hermosos día y tú que piensas Taranee-Tokiya sonriendo

-lo mismo creo mi amo-Taranee sonriendo

-sabes creo que…-Tokiya interrumpido

-Taranee porque estas vestida haci-Neitan con una sonrisa

-Taranee que tal si vas por algo para beber para nuestro amigo-Tokiya con seriedad

-como usted ordene mi amo-Taranee saliendo del lugar

-porque Taranee te llamo mi amo-Neitan molesto

-Taranee será mi sirvienta personal por una semana-Tokiya sonriendo

-crees que eso será un obstáculo para mí no lo será ella será mía entiendes-Neitan decidido mientras veía a Taranee venir

-lamento el retraso mi amo-Taranee con una sonrisa

-nos vemos después Taranee-Neitan dándole un beso en la frente y retirándose

-he Neitan-Tokiya llamando la atención de Neitan para besar a Taranee 'NA en donde creen claro en la boca XD'

-como se atrevió-era lo que pensaba Neitan mientras veía a Tokiya y Taranee

-nos vamos Taranee-Tokiya caminando

-si mi amo-Taranee sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa

Día tres

-buenos días mi amo Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

-hola Céfiro-Cecil desde la copa del árbol

-qué es lo que desea hoy mi amo-Céfiro mirando a Cecil

-no lose-Cecil indeciso

-valla Céfiro te ves hermosa-E tomón sonriéndole

-gracias pero ahora estoy con mi amo-Céfiro mirando a Cecil

-valla suerte la tuya hermosa Céfiro lo que yo daría porque tú me llamaras amo-Neitan mirándola con ternura

-sabes Céfiro ya se lo que quiero-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-que desea mi amo-Céfiro sonriendo

-esto-Cecil cargando a Céfiro y llevándola a lo más alto del árbol-quiero que pasemos el día juntos aquí-

-amo Cecil-Céfiro sonrojada

-conque encontraste la manera de alejarme de ella tranquila Céfiro ya te bajara-era lo que pensaba E tomón mientras se alejaba

Día cuatro

-que desea hoy mi amo-Rem bol sonriendo

-quiero ir a la biblioteca-Ren sonriéndole a Rem bol

-estará enfermo el odia las bibliotecas-era lo que pensaba Rem bol sin entender –como usted desee mi amo-

Al llegar a la biblioteca Rem bol se sintió feliz era muy callado, espacioso y había muchos libros

-ven Rem bol-Ren sentándose

-qué libro desea mi amo-Rem bol sonriendo

-Rem bol no sabía que te gustaban las bibliotecas-Ren sonriendo

-en realidad mi amo estoy acostumbrada por mi amiga Misuki desde pequeña venía a las bibliotecas y yo la acompañaba siempre fue haci-Rem bol sonriendo

-Rem bol yo…-Ren fue interrumpido

-oh bello destino el que nos ha reunido aquí mi bella princesa Rem bol pero si te ves hermosa-Jack con un libro en los brazos 'NA que poeta XD'

-qué es lo que haces aquí-Ren enfadado

-es una biblioteca y yo amo leer-Jack mirando el libro-y creo que la vista de este lugar mejoro con la llegada de Rem bol-

-sabes deberías irte Rem bol estará ocupada-Ren tomando a Rem bol y sentándola en sus piernas 'NA digno del celoso celoso XD'

-mi amo-Rem bol sonrojada

-cómo puedes tratar a Rem bol como un objeto de tu propiedad-Jack molesto

-en realidad si es de mi propiedad-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-desde cuando ella te pertenece-Jack aún más molesto

-desde ahora-al terminar la oración Ren beso a Rem bol

-mi amo-Rem bol sin palabras

-esta me las pagas-Jack retirándose

Día cinco

-como se encuentra mi amo-Icchigo sonriendo

-bien Icchigo-Itoki sonrojado

-qué es lo que desea hoy mi amo-Icchigo sonriendo

-no lose muy bien-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-ICCHIGOOO-a lo lejos se escucha la voz de Sasuke

-hola Sasuke-Icchigo mirando a Sasuke

-sabes qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por el parque-Sasuke con una sonrisa

-lo siento no puedo hoy estaré todo el día con mi amo Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-desde cuando él es tu amo-Sasuke molesto

-en realidad-Icchigo Pensando

-desde hace cuatro días y hoy ella dará un paseo por los jardines con migo-Itoki tomando de la mano a Icchigo

-mejor que sea mi sirvienta-Sasuke tomando de brazo a Icchigo 'NA parece muñeca de trapo XD UuU'

-saben hoy quiero estar con mi amo Itoki-Icchigo con una falsa sonrisa

-al parecer prefieres a Itoki pero tranquila yo te enamorare Icchigo-era lo que pensaba Sasuke mientras se retiraba-te veré después Icchigo-

Día seis

-como se encuentra mi amo-Sakura sonriendo

-muy bien Sakura-Syo sonrojado

-qué es lo que desea mi amo hoy-Sakura sonriendo

-que tú y yo tomemos el té en el jardín-Syo sonriendo

-como usted dese mi amo yo iré por las cosas y lo veré en el jardín-Sakura sonriendo

Syo ya se encontraba en el jardín esperando a Sakura cuando observo que ya casi llegaba se puso feliz pero cuando qué venia acompañada de Kota le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo

-gracias Kota por ayudarme pero me espera mi amo-Sakura mirando a Syo

-al parecer él te espera-Kota observando a Syo que en un segundo ya estaba junto a ellos-no mejor olvídalo-

-Sakura vamos-Syo mirando a Sakura

-si mi amo-Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura espera-Kota detiene a Sakura y le da un beso en la mano 'NA como si fuera un príncipe XD' qué al verlo Syo de enojo y mucho

-eh Kota-Syo llama la atención de Kota y besa a Sakura-vamos Sakura el té se enfriara-

-si mi amo-Sakura sonrojada

Día siete

-buenos días mi amo que es lo que desea hoy-Misuki mirando a Masato sonrojado

-hola Misuki sabes toda vía no me acostumbro a lo de mi amo-Masato sonriendo

-si me di cuenta-Misuki mirando su mano que tena 7 hilos rojos

-Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-lo lamento mi amo que es lo desea-Misuki cerrando su mano

-quiero que veamos una película en mi cuarto-Masato** procesa lo que dice**-bueno si tú quieres-

-como desee mi amo decida la película y yo iré por lo demás-Misuki sonríe

-acaso podrá ver el hilo rojo de la fe nono es posible- Masato se da la vuelta-pero no confió en ese tipo de seguro la está asechando mejor la sigo-

Masato siguió a Misuki y tuvo razón Eliot la estaba siguiendo

-hola Misuki-Eliot mirándola

-hola-Misuki dándose la vuelta

-para qué es eso Misuki-Eliot sonriendo

-mi amo me lo pidió-Misuki pensando en Masato

-sabes Misuki no sé si mis sentimientos se contengan a tú lado después de todo mi corazón te pertenece-Eliot acercándose a Misuki para besarla pero es detenido por Masato

-también mi corazón le pertenece y no permitiré intentes hacerle algo y si lo intentas te arrepentirás de haber nacido-Masato mirando a Eliot

-enserio eso ya lo veremos-Eliot retirándose

-que en la mano de Masato se está formando otro hilo rojo pero ese yo ya lo conozco acaso será de espero y que no-era lo que pensaba Misuki mientras veía la mano de Masato

-Misuki que tal si nos vamos-Masato sonriéndole a Misuki

-si mi amo-Misuki con una sonrisa

-Misuki yo te protegeré lo prometo-era lo que pensaba Masato mientras abrazaba a Misuki

Me pregunto de quien será ese hilo con quien más se formara y si afectara a STARSH o afectara el amor de STARISH hacia las chicas se sabrá más adelante

Lamento que no se vean las líneas que significan los pensamientos pero intentare arreglarlo lo prometo XD


	13. Chapter 12

Que capitulo es correcto es el 12 comenzamos

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 12 una triste confesión

La semana termino las chicas eran libres todo parecía estar bien hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta principal con una entrega para Misuki era un bello ramo de rosa pero eran la favoritas de Misuki de color rosa

-son hermosas-Rem bol mirando el ramo

-sí y son las favoritas de Misuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-pero de quien son-Sakura con duda

-no lose-Misuki respondiendo

Por casualidad los 14 chicos pasaban por ahí 'NA ya saben quiénes'

-me pregunto también de quien serán-Ren mirando a Eliot

-se equivocan yo no le envié esas rosas-Eliot mirando a las rosas

-eso me recuerda a los días en la escuela-Icchigo mirando a Taranee

-correcto cuando estábamos en la escuela un chico le mandaba una rosa todos los días eso era de lo más lindo-Taranee con una sonrisa

-quien diría que te encontraría de nuevo Misuki-Sakura riendo

-he Masato al parecer tienes otro enemigo-Ren riéndose

-Eliot que harás al respecto-Jack mirando a su amigo

-mira Misuki es una tarjeta-Céfiro dándole la tarjeta

-que dice-Sakura con duda

-dice hoy hermosa Misuki Hamimemashita te daré la cara después de tantos años de admirarte en secreto iré a verte justo donde vives-Misuki sin entender

-quien lo diría tu admirador vendrá que suerte la tuya-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-cómo será-Icchigo sonriendo

-no hace falta que venga ya sé quién es-Misuki con seriedad

-desde cuando Misuki-Rem bol sorprendida

-lose dese el día que llego la primera rosa-Misuki subiendo las escaleras

-si sabias quien era y lo dejaste seguir era porque te gusta-Sakura con una sonrisa que la escuchar esto Masato y Eliot se desmoronaron 'NA literalmente claro'

-piensen lo que quieran-Misuki yéndose a su cuarto

La hora llego las chicas estaban ansiosas menos una los chicos sonriendo y con curiosidad menos dos la hora llego el chico entro

-hola Misuki-Eduardo quien entro al edificio

-hola al parecer no has cambiado en nada-Misuki con un tono de frialdad

-a ese yo lo conozco-Tokiya que estaba escondido detrás de la pared-ese tipo estaba hablando con Taranee-

-en serio-Neitan con duda

-saben lo más curioso es que nos llevamos bien solo para espiar a la futura novia de Masato-Ren mirando a sus amigos

-en realidad será la futura novia de Eliot-Jack sonriendo

-esperen miren-Syo señalando

-sabes Misuki tú me gustas y mucho pero nunca supe cómo-Eduardo es interrumpido

-sabes yo te quiero pero como amigo en realidad mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más y espero que él lo acepte-Misuki sonriendo

-es ese tonto de Masato dime que tiene el que no tenga yo-Eduardo tomando de los hombros a Misuki y comenzando a sacudirla-él nunca te va a amar ya que solo piensa en Haruka-

-me lastimas suéltame-Misuki intentando liberarse

-no la escuchaste dijo que la soltaras-Eliot caminando hacia ellos

-quien eres tú-Eduardo soltando a Misuki

-yo soy el amigo de Misuki-Eliot mirándola

-Misuki estas bien-Masato corriendo hacia Misuki

-si lo estoy-Misuki mirando a Masato

-pensé que algo te pasaría-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-chicos escolten a nuestro amigo a la salida-Eliot mirando a sus amigo

-si Eliot-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-será mejor que te vayas-Edward mirándolo con desprecio

-si-Eduardo sale

En la salida de edificio Eliot lo detiene

-al parecer también odias a Hijirikawa Masato ambos sabemos que no ama a Misuki que solo piensa en Haruka si unimos fuerzas seremos imparables y ejecutaremos una buena venganza-Eliot con una sonrisa

-y con quien más seria-Eduardo interesado

-con mis amigo-Eliot con una sonrisa macabra

Mientras con STARISH y STARSH

-Misuki estas bien-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-si lo estoy-Misuki se sentía triste con las palabras de Eduardo

-no te preocupes Misuki te protegeremos-las chicas mirando a Misuki

-también nosotros-los chicos con una sonrisa

-gracias amigos-Misuki estaba con una sonrisa

-Misuki debes estar asustada y no debes poder moverte por el miedo muy bien chicas carguemos todas a Misuki-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-de eso yo me encargo-Masato cargando a Misuki

-sabes Masato adelántate yo me quedare un rato más aquí-Rem bol con una sonrisa

Masato llevo a Misuki en sus brazos hasta su cuarto donde la recostó en su cama

-sabes Misuki será mejor que me quede un rato con tigo- era lo que decía Masato mientras se sentaba junto a Misuki 'NA que linda escena'

-Masato aun amas a Haruka-Misuki con tristeza

-a que te refieres Misuki-Masato sin comprender

-seque hace un tiempo te enamoraste de Haruka-Misuki al borde de las lagrimas

-pero Misuki yo-Masato mirando a Misuki

-sabes yo seré feliz mientras estés con la persona que amas no importaran mis sentimientos siempre y cuando seas feliz porque después de todo los ídolos ya pueden enamorarse esa vieja regla se rompió hace un año porque los ídolos no podemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos y porque no somos de piedra para no amar-Misuki mirando a Masato con una sonrisa y derramando lagrimas

-pero Misuki-Masato sin entender el porqué de esas palabras

-sabes si amas a Haruka ve con ella yo jamás le haría algo por venganza mientras su sea feliz-Misuki sollozando

-pero Misuki yo a la que amo es a ti-Masato con una mirada de ternura

-sé que mientes por favor busca a Haruka y dile tus…-Misuki es interrumpida por Masato quien la beso Misuki y Masato no querían darle fin a ese beso pero tuvieron que por la falta de aire

-espero que comprendas lo que siento-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-lo are mientas tu no me mientas-Misuki abrazando a Masato

Aquí termina esperen el siguiente hasta la próxima mis lectores


	14. Chapter 13

El que adivino que capítulo es gano 1000 pesos vengan a recogerlos vivo en España

-diálogos-

Pensamiento

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 13 los chicos de STARISH son espías

Un nuevo día comenzó la mañana era hermosa para quien estuviera afuera pero nuestras amigas de STARSH no se sentían alegres si no aburridas

-que aburrida estoy Misuki porque no puedo salir-Rem bol con tristeza

-Para ser la presa de algún pervertido-Sakura respondiendo mientras jugaba ajedrez contra Misuki

-Sakura-Misuki llamando a su amiga

-que pasa Misuki-Sakura con duda

-jaque mate-Misuki ganándole a su amiga

-pero como lo haces ya van 20 veces seguidas que me ganas-Sakura con duda

-vamos Misuki Rem bol tiene razón estamos aburridas hay que salir pero todas juntas-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-está bien-Misuki con seriedad

Los chicos de STARISH por una gran casualidad pasaron por ahí y escucharon lo que dijo Misuki

-busquen sus trajes de baño iremos a la playa pero quiero que usen vestido para llevarlos abajo-los chicos escuchando a Misuki

-CLARO-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Los chicos sabían que sería peligroso que las chicas estén solas por ahí haci que decidieron seguirlas las siguieron hasta llegar a la playa

En la playa

-saben no pensé en que viniéramos juntas-Rem bol sonriendo

-pero si tú no piensas-Sakura burlándose

-saben cómo me gustaría que mi príncipe estuviera aquí-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-recuerdas cuando tú príncipe se le lanzo a Misuki a besarla-Sakura riendo

-sí creo que prefiere estar con Misuki que con migo –Nayatsuki sonriendo al escuchar esto Natsuki y Masato se encelaron

-saben dejemos eso a un lado vamos a Jugar voleibol playero-Icchigo sonriendo y buscando en su mochila

-que tanto traes ahí-Taranee mirando que sacaba un montón de cosas

-cuanto espacio-Sakura sorprendida

-que tanto cave ya saco un paraguas, un juego de ajedrez, tres libros, un peluche 'NA como la mochila de Fin el humano'-Taranee sonriendo

-de donde salió el coco-Misuki sorprendida

-aquí está la pelota-Icchigo sacando la pelota inflada

-saben jueguen ustedes yo no quiero jugar mejor las veo-Misuki sonriendo

-como quieras Misuki-Ren bol y las demás levantándose

Misuki veía a sus amigas jugar pero como ella prefería seguir usando el vestido no quiso jugar ya que ella no es de las que les gusta usar ese tipo de trajes pero al mismo tiempo sentía que alguien las vigilaba pero no sabía quién por tanta gente mientras intentaba saber quién o quienes las vigilaba un chico se le acerco

-hola hermosa que haces tú sola-el chico mientras veía a Misuki

-eso no te interesa-Misuki levantándose

-sabes solo quería decirte que 7 chicos te están observando yo no soy de los que molestan a las chicas bonitas como tú-el chico sonriendo

-quieres decir que alguien nos vigila-Misuki con seriedad

-entonces ellas son tus amigas-el chico viendo a las amigas de Misuki

-sí lo son será mejor que nos vayamos eh chicas ya es hora-Misuki llamando a sus amigas las cuales se acercaron a Misuki

-espera ahora sé porque se me hacían conocidas ustedes son STARSH cierto-el chico sonriendo

-si porque-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-me dan su autógrafo-el chico sonriendo

Las chicas les dieron su autógrafo al chico y salieron de la playa para alejarse de sus acechadores 'NA cuando se pan quienes fueron regresaran XD' Sakura les conto de la cafetería al aire libre y decidieron ir para comer un helado al llegar les tomaron su orden y esperaron

-qué bueno que ese chicos nos avisó si no-Sakura sonriendo

-tienes razón Sakura-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que bien ya llego nuestra orden-Céfiro sonriendo

-saben me gustaría que mi príncipe estuviera aquí le gustaría esta cafetería-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Nayatsuki no sienten que las observan-Sakura observando a su amiga

-si yo también lo siento pero pienso que es la gente que está aquí-Rem bol comiendo su helado

-tal vez pero será mejor estar preparadas-Misuki comiendo su helado

-oye Icchigo de casualidad no traerás un guardaespaldas en tú mochila-Taranee burlándose

-muy graciosa-Icchigo con una falsa sonrisa

-saben qué tal si nos vamos para ver si los perdemos de vista-Sakura sonriendo

-concuerdo con tigo Sakura-Misuki sonriendo

Las chicas después de terminar su helado 'NA y obvio que pagaron' salieron del lugar para intentar perder a sus acosadores Rem bol les dio la idea de ir a un parque donde solo hay niños haci los identificarían

-qué buena idea Rem bol-Icchigo mirando el lugar que estaba desierto

-si seremos presas fácil de esos pervertidos-Taranee molesta

-tranquilas tenemos a Misuki de nuestra parte recuerden que es cinta negra y si se complican las cosas llamamos a Sayatsuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-qué tal si nos tranquilizamos cantando siempre las calma-Misuki sonriendo

-SI-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Las chicas solo tenían en la mente la canción de ´´boy like you´´ los chicos que las están siguiendo las escucharon y las veían cantar con el tiempo el parque se llenó de fans y niños que amaban sus canciones e interpretaciones al terminar la canción los fans se acercaron por autógrafos y para tomarse fotos cuando comenzó a oscurecer la gentes se fue a sus casas y las chicas tenían que regresar pero a pasar cerca de unas chicas escucharon que un acosador o secuestrados merodeaba por esa zona las chicas se aterrorizaron menos Misuki ella tena que guardar calma por ser la líder pero en realidad tenía mucho miedo

-Misuki tengo miedo-Icchigo aferrada a Taranee

-y crees que yo no suéltame-Taranee temblando

-tranquilícense no sean presas del miedo-Misuki con un tono de frialdad en ese momento se escuchó a unos chicos que al parecer las observaban las chicas gritaron por miedo Misuki sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella sus amigas lo vieron pero como no había luz en esa calle solo se veía su silueta Misuki por miedo lanzo un golpe que el que estaba tras de ella lo detuvo Misuki estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando escucho

-Misuki estas bien estas temblando- era Masato quien detuvo el golpe

-me asustaste-Misuki sin fuerzas cayó al suelo

-Misuki recite-Sakura asustada

-tranquila somos nosotros-Itoki mirando a Misuki

-que hacen aquí no deberían estar en sus dormitorios y no aquí-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-sí pero decidimos seguirlas para ver que ningún pervertido les hiciera daño-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-sí pero a parecer el que está inquieto es Natsuki por chico que le llamas mi príncipe-Syo sonriendo

-en realidad es el perro de Nayatsuki-Sakura sonriendo

-QUUEE TUVE CELOS DE UN PERRO-era lo que pensaba Natsuki sin creerlo

-si se llama príncipe-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Misuki estas bien-Masato preocupado

-si lo estoy-Misuki tratando de levantarse

-Misuki-Sakura preocupada

-al parecer no te sigues tratando de ser fuerte-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-Misuki-Masato se acerca a Misuki y la carga-yo te llevare a casa-

-pero Masato-Misuki sonrojada

-estarás bien mientras yo este a tu lado-Masato sonriendo

-chicos sigamos el ejemplo de Masato-Ren acercándose a Rem bol para cargarla

-Ren bájame-Rem bol sonrojada

-no mi princesa-Ren sonriendo

Los chicos hacen lo mismo y cargan a las chicas las cuales se sonrojan 'NA todas en general XD' los chicos contentos llevan a las chicas hasta sus casa en donde se encuentran con los chicos de sombra y luna que solo los miran con odio

-tan solo esperen STARISH y tú también Hijirikawa Masato muy pronto mi venganza comenzara- era lo que pensaba Eliot sonriendo

Al día siguiente

-miren chicas-Nayatsuki con el periódico

-STARISH Y STARSH un bello paseo por la noche-Misuki mirando la fotografía donde los chicos las están cargando-MALDITOS PAPARAZI-Misuki molesta

Hasta aquí queda lean el siguiente XD, XD, XD, XD, XD, XD de todas formas lo siento si mi escritura no es muy buena pero prometo mejorar XD y también intentare que se vean las líneas mostrando sus pensamientos


	15. Chapter 14

Ya es el 14 disfrútenlo

-diálogos-

Pensamiento

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 14 la llegada de Haruka

El día comenzó con el grito de Misuki, el sonrojo de las chicas, los celos de sombra y luna y con sonrojo de STARISH pero nada se compararía con lo que pasaría cundo alguien llamaba a la puerta

-hola mi nombre es Haruka Nana mi un gusto-una chica de cabello corto color rosa, tés blanca, ojos amarillos, despistada, vestida con un vestido blanco y zapatos del mismo color

-STARISH es para ustedes-Edward gritándoles a los chicos

-porque tanto escándalo-Itoki sin entender

-esta chica los busca-Edward señalando a Haruka

-chicos miren es Haruka-Itoki llamando a sus amigos que al escuchar fueron a abrazar a Haruka las chicas venían bajando cuando los vieron

-conque la olvidaron-Rem bol triste

-todos los hombres son iguales-Céfiro desilusionada

-conque no la amabas mentiroso-Misuki molesta

-Misuki estas bien-Sakura asustada

Masato al escuchar el nombre de Misuki voltea para verla pero cuando la vio se sintió mal al verla triste

-princesas están bien-Jack con una sonrisa

-dime Jack tienes planes para esta tarde-Rem bol molesta

-no porque-Jack sonriendo

-quieres ir por un helado con migo-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-me encantaría-Jack sonriendo

-Taranee-Neitan con una sonrisa

-Icchigo-Sasuke sonriendo

-te gustaría salir con migo esta tarde-los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-si-Taranee y Icchigo al mismo tiempo

-Nayatsuki quieres salir con migo-Edward serio

-si me gustaría-Nayatsuki con tristeza

-hermosa Sakura saldrías con migo-Kota con una sonrisa

-si me gustaría-Sakura con una falsa sonrisa

-Céfiro me gustaría que tú salgas con migo-E tomón sonriendo

-si me gustaría-Céfiro desilusionada

-Misuki Hamimemashita saldrías con migo esta tarde-Eliot sonriendo

-si me gustaría-Misuki con tristeza

-perfecto qué tal si todos aquí en la tarde como a las 6-Eliot sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

Los chicos no comprendían el cambio de pensar de las chicas solo observaban que se retiraban a practicar los pasos de baile que crearon los chicos

-he STARISH no vienen a practicar-Edward sonriendo

-si ya vamos- los chicos molestos

-que pasa chicos-Haruka sin comprender

-no pasa nada Nana mi-Itoki sonriendo

Los chicos y chicas se encontraban en el salón de practica en ambiente estaba tenso pero Eliot decido hablar

-muy bien chicas ya saben 3 vueltas, 1 salto, movimiento de reloj y se lanzan a su pareja-Eliot sonriendo

-prefiero cambiar de pareja-Rem bol molesta

-pero Rem bol yo soy tú pareja-Ren sin entender

-quiero que Jack sea mi pareja-Rem bol molesta y mirando a Jack

-será un honor-Jack colocándose en posición

Las chicas hacen lo mismo cambian de pareja con sombra y luna dejando a un lado a STARISH los chicos no comprenden él porque y deciden dejar que las chicas se calmen pero no funciono solo que se alejaran ellas no querían ni verlos pero la más molesta era Misuki en fin decidieron de dirigirles las palabra y no verlos la hora de la cita las chicas se prepararon para el momento se encontraron todos donde acordaron y se separaron en la salida

Con Nayatsuki y Edward

Ellos caminaban por el parque

-Nayatsuki se cómo te sientes-Edward mirando con ternura a Nayatsuki

-pero él me dijo que la olvido pero fue mentira-Nayatsuki triste

-sabes él no sabe lo que se perdió tú eres hermosa, inteligente, astuta y tu personalidad es única-Edward sonriendo

-gracias eres muy buen amigo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-al parecer tu sonrisa es otra cualidad no sé qué le ha Haruka se pierde mucho con tigo hermosa Nayatsuki-Edward sonriendo

-crees que Sayatsuki es una buena cualidad-Nayatsuki con duda

-lo es Nayatsuki-Edward sonriendo

Mientras con Rem bol y Jack

Caminaban por la ciudad comiendo el helado que fue idea de Rem bol

-sabes Ren es un idiota dejarte e ir con Haruka es de lo peor-Jack mirando a Rem bol

-claro al parecer perdí no logre falcar su corazón-Rem bol triste

-tranquila yo protegeré tu corazón mientras me lo permitas-Jack sonriendo

-gracias Jack eres genial-Rem bol sonriendo

-sabes tengo una idea que tal si volvemos y creamos una rutina juntos para un video musical sé que tienes una canción-Jack sonriendo

-si es una buena idea-Rem bol sonriendo

-bueno vamos- Jack tomando de la mano a Rem bol

Mientras con Sakura y Kota

Ellos decidieron ir al cine para ver una película y si Sakura lloraba lo haría en silencio y en la oscuridad no la vería Kota pero fue una mala idea ya que Kota eligió la película de Hashiko 'NA como lloro por el pobre perro espero a su amo durante sepa cuantos años en la estación del tren pero no volvió porque se murió porque '

-como me hace llorar esta historia-Kota llorando

-si a mí también-Sakura pensando en Syo

-debes pensar que soy un llorón-Kota limpiándose las lagrimas

-no solo por eso tus sentimientos son puros-Sakura mirando a Kota

-gracias por no burlarte-Kota sonriendo

-por lo menos puedo hacer a alguien sonreír-Sakura mirando a Kota

-sabes yo intentare hacerte feliz después de todo tu sonrisa es tan hermosa como tus ojos-Kota sonriendo

-gracias Kota por ser mi amigo-Sakura sonriendo

-no gracias a ti por estar a mi lado-Kota sonriendo

Mientras con Sasuke y Icchigo

-sabes yo hare que sonrías para no pensar en ese tonto de Itoki-Sasuke sonriendo

-gracias Sasuke pero no entiendo por qué venir al museo-Icchigo sin comprender

-este no es cualquier museo 'NA no es como una noche en el museo' este es interactivo podemos divertirnos aprendiendo-Sasuke sonriendo

-en serio-Icchigo sonriendo

Sasuke e Icchigo fueron a ver muchas cosas del museo subieron a juegos sobre la gravedad y todas esas cosas

-vamos Icchigo no te va a doler-Sasuke sonriendo

-estas seguro Sasuke-Icchigo asustada

-si yo ya lo he hecho muchas veces-Sasuke sonriendo

-pero si me lastimo-Icchigo asustada

-tranquila no te va a doler confía en mi-Sasuke riendo

-bien-Icchigo se recuesta sobre una superficie donde comienzan a salir clavos que quedan bajo el cuerpo de Icchigo

-ya termino te lastimaste Icchigo-Sasuke riendo

-no fue divertido-Icchigo sonriendo

Mientras con Taranee y Neitan

-sabes creo que fue buena idea venir al lago-Neitan sonriendo

-si es hermoso más con la puesta de sol-Taranee sonriendo

-como me gustaría tomar fotografías de este momento-Neitan sonriendo

-si sabes me siento mejor con tigo gracias-Taranee sonriendo

-no se en que pensaba ese tonto de Tokiya-Neitan con un tono de seriedad

-en realidad en amaba a Haruka desde hace tiempo nunca pensé que –Taranee triste

-lose es un idiota pero tranquila yo te protegeré-Neitan mirando a Taranee

-gracias Neitan-Taranee sonriendo

-no a ti por existir-Neitan abrazando a Taranee

Mientas con E tomón y Céfiro

-sabes Céfiro Cecil es un tonto-E tomón sonriendo

-no Cecil no es un tonto solo que él amaba a Haruka por romper su hechizo-Céfiro con un tono de tristeza

-pues yo creo que es un tonto por no aceptar tu bello corazón pero tranquila yo prometo nunca lastimar tus sentimientos-E tomón besando la mano de Céfiro

-gracias E tomón –Céfiro sonrojada

-te prometo nunca lastimarte-E tomón sonriendo

-gracias-Céfiro sonriendo

Mientras con Misuki y Eliot

-sabes Misuki quiero que seas feliz-Eliot sonriendo

-a que te refieres-Misuki sin entender

-si quieres yo me encargo de que Haruka desaparezca-Eliot sonriendo

-no porque le prometí a Masato que si amaba a Haruka yo jamás la lastimaría y lo voy a cumplir porque aunque él ame a Haruka yo le demostrare mi cariño respetando su decisión-Misuki con tristeza

-esa decisión es muy madura y digna de ti Misuki-Eliot sonriendo

-gracias pero me pregunto que hace aquí Haruka-Misuki con duda

-sabes deberíamos regresar-Eliot nervioso

Los chicos y chicas regresaron pero las chicas seguían tristes pero al regresar se encontraron con los chicos de Starish no sabían que decir las chicas solo siguieron su camino y los chicos de STARIS estaban confundidos y tristes pero los de sombra y luna se reunieron en la sala de entrenamiento para charlar

-muy bien chicos logramos salir con ellas Kota que hiciste tu-Eliot sonriendo

-agua en los ojos simulando lagrimas que ingenua-Kota riendo

-yo logre que Céfiro no me negara el abrazo-E tomón sonriendo

-yo logre que sonriera y pensara que el él es un tonto-los chicos restantes al mismo tiempo

-saben lograremos nuestro objetivo con nuestros nuevos aliados no es haci Eduardo y Haruka-Eliot riendo

-correcto-Eduardo y Haruka al mismo tiempo

-aremos que las chicas odien a STARISH y que ellas se queden con nosotros-Eliot riendo macabramente

Hasta aquí queda sabrán más en el siguiente capítulo hasta la próxima


	16. Chapter 15

Este es el 15

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 15 un nuevo aliado

Un día término las chicas estaban muy tristes los chicos de STARISH confundidos y los de sombra y luna alegres pero su felicidad no duraría cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-se encuentra Sakura-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos azules 'NA como los de Sakura ya verán porque' tés blanca, alto, guapo, vestido con un pantalón azul marino, playera blanca, con un suéter azul cielo

-Micado eres tú-Sakura sonriendo

-mi querida Sakura te extrañe tanto-Micado corriendo para abrazar a Sakura

-Sakura quien es el-Syo sin entender 'NA él fue quien abrió la puerta XD'

-perdón mi nombre es Micado soy él hermano mayor de Sakura-Micado sonriendo

Syo al escuchar esto sé que do en blanco él no sabía que Sakura tuviera un hermano las chicas que escucharon la voz de Micado bajaron a verlo ya que él era su amigo y los chicos por curiosidad las siguieron

-Misuki cuanto tiempo pasó te vez hermosa-Micado sonriendo

-gracias pero es un gusto volver a verte-Misuki sonriendo

-saben chicas me gustaría hablar con sus amigos ya saben STARISH sobre algo-Micado señalando a los chicos

Los chicos decidieron seguir ya que los llevo a la sala de entrenamiento donde habla con ellos

-saben chicos yo también odio a los chicos de sombra y luna sus intenciones no son buenas por ello los ayudare a que enamoren a las chicas-Micado sonriendo

-porque quieres ayudarnos-Masato con duda

-sombra y luna antes quiso hacerles daño a STARSH pero yo no lo permití pero al parecer ellos dicen estar enamorados yo no lo creo entonces los ayudo o que-Micado sonriendo

-porque no-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-les daré a las chicas unas actividades y ustedes ahí tendrán que estar cerca de ellas yo me encargare que sombra y luna no se acerquen-Micado sonriendo

Micado salio lo más rápido que pudo y fue con las chicas

-muy bien iniciemos con la líder Misuki tú tendrás que hacer tiro con arco-Micado sonriendo

-está bien-Misuki saliendo de la sala

-Rem bol tu boxeo, Nayatsuki carrera de obstáculos, Céfiro escalar, Sakura yoga, Taranee gimnasia y Icchigo natación-Micado sonriendo

-que se supone que escale-Céfiro con duda

-los árboles que más-Micado sonriendo

-en donde será lo de natación-Icchigo con duda

-hay una piscina en la azotea-Micado con un tono de burla-y antes que preguntes Taranee hay un gimnasio-

Las chicas se retiraron Misuki por suerte sabia donde practicar solo se preparo consiguió el arco y las flechas y sus amigas solo se prepararon

-Rem bol sabes donde esta Misuki-Masato mirando a Rem bol

-si esta en los jardines del norte-Rem bol sonriendo

-te lo agradezco-Masato despidiéndose

-al parecer Misuki es importante para ti Masato-era lo que pensaba Rem bol

Masato salo corriendo para buscar a Misuki quien estaba practicando con el arco parecía estar concentrada con lo que hacía pero lo que pensaba Masato era que le parecía muy linda la forma en que estaba vestida 'NA como la sacerdotisa Kikio XD'

-hola Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-hola que haces aquí-Misuki mirando a Masato

-nada solo que no sabía que eras buena con el arco-Masato sonriendo

-no lo soy solo que cuando me concentro lo logro-Misuki sonriendo

-me mostrarías como-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-solo tienes que tomar el arco y colocar la flecha sostenerla y soltarla cundo ya tienes el objetivo-Misuki sonrojada ya que Masato la estaba abrazando por detrás

Mientras con Rem bol

Rem bol se encontraba practicando con un saco de boxeo que estaba colgando de un árbol

-al parecer esto es divertido-Rem bol sonriendo

-Rem bol-Ren llamado a Rem bol

-qué es lo quieres Ren-Rem bol practicando

-qué tal si compites contra mí a ver quién gana-Ren sonriendo

-claro prepárate Ren-Rem bol colocándose en posición de ataque-adelante ataca-

-como quieras-Ren comienza a correr hacia Rem bol

-que es lo que planea solo está corriendo hacia mí-Rem bol confundida pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que planea Ren ya era demasiado tarde lo Ren planeaba era robarle un beso a Rem bol

-te gane Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

-pero…que…eso…eso… es trampa-Rem bol sin palabras y completamente roja

-que al parecer yo fleche antes tu corazón-Ren sonriendo

-QUEE claro que no yo flechare antes el tuyo yo seré quien gane-Rem bol sonrojada

-en serio Rem bol entonces será un honor que lo intentes-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-ya verás yo ganare-Rem bol sonriendo

Mientras con Céfiro

-qué tontería si esto lo hago a diario-Céfiro en la copa de un árbol-será mejor que continúe-**salta a otro árbol donde es recibida por Cecil**

-no sabes por cuanto tiempo espere que te lanzaras a mis brazos-Cecil abrazando a Céfiro

-que haces aquí Cecil-Céfiro sonrojada

-solo soñaba pero nunca pensé que mi sueño se volviera realidad-Cecil sonriendo

-que era lo que soñabas-Céfiro con curiosidad

-que tú te lanzabas a mis brazos-Cecil sonriendo

-sabes es malo mentir Cecil-Céfiro levantándose

-porque-Cecil sin entender

-se amas a Haruka-Céfiro **preparándose para saltar hacia otro árbol**

-te demostrare que eso es falso-Cecil sonriendo

-como lo lograras-Céfiro dándose la vuelta

-de esta manera mi princesa-Cecil se acerca a Céfiro y la besa con el paso del tiempo se separan-me crees mi princesa-

-si Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

Mientras con Sakura

-esto es tan relajante-Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura me gustaría que me mostraras como hacer yoga-Syo sonriendo

-claro Syo-Sakura sonriendo

Syo se sienta al lado de Sakura y comienzan 'NA no sé nada sobre yoga la única posición que se es la del loto '

-sabes Syo creo que me gusta estar con tigo-Sakura sonriendo

-creme a mí también me gusta estar con tigo-Syo sonriendo

-en realidad me gustaría contarte más sobre mí para que me tengas confianza-Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura no necesitas decirme nada yo confió en ti ciegamente-Syo sonriendo

-eso me hace sentir feliz gracias-Sakura se levanta y braza a Syo quien la recibe con felicidad

Mientras con Taranee

-ya ni yo sabía que era buena en gimnasia-Taranee dando vueltas de carro que al terminar va a las barras paralelas

-eres muy buena Taranee-Tokiya sonriendo que al verlo Taranee se desconcentra y cae pero Tokiya corrió para atraparla

-Gracias Tokiya-Taranee sonriendo

-en realidad me gusta a verte atrapado-Tokiya sonriendo

-porque lo dices-Taranee se da cuenta que Tokiya la estaba cargando

-vamos mi princesa será mejor que descanses-Tokiya caminando con Taranee en brazos

-agradezco que me ayudes Tokiya-Taranee sonriendo

-sabes lo que me gusta es que siempre pienses en los demás recuerdas en nuestra cita te preocupas por si me sacaste de una labor en vez de disfrutar-Tokiya sonriendo

-pero qué tal si tenías algo que hacer y por mi culpa no lo hiciste-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-sabes que me gustaría volver hacer-Tokiya sonriendo

-que Tokiya-Taranee con curiosidad

-esto-Tokiya se acerca a Taranee y la besa –espero que no te moleste

-no en realidad no me molesta-Taranee sonrojada

Mientras con Icchigo

-espero superar mi tiempo-era pensaba Icchigo mientras se lanzaba a agua-si lo logre 1minuto y 35 segundos-

-Icchigo-Itoki al ver a Icchigo en traje de baño se sonrojo al máximo 'NA pobrecito de Itoki'-Icchigo será mejor que te seques sino te vas a enfermar-

-gracias Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-sabes Icchigo creo que esta vista es hermosa-Itoki mirando el lugar

-si lo es mira es Misuki en el arco y al parecer Masato la está acompañando-Icchigo sonriendo

-mira es Ren y Rem bol y se están –Itoki mira a Icchigo y se sonroja

-mira ay esta Cecil y Céfiro-Icchigo sonriendo

-si-Itoki mira que Icchigo tiene frio y la abraza-será mejor que te lleve adentro Icchigo-

-gracia Itoki-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

Mientras con Nayatsuki

Nayatsuki se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía en cada obstáculo lo saltaba o pasa bajo el con mucha agilidad

-toma debes tener sed-Natsuki dándole agua

-gracias Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-siempre das lo mejor de ti cierto-Natsuki sonriendo

-en realidad la que da lo mejor de sí es Misuki ella siempre se esfuerza por el equipo por ello decidimos nombrarla líder de STARSH es increíble-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-sabes yo pienso que habernos conocido fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-Natsuki sonriendo

-no sabía que aun tenías la pulsera que te di-Nayatsuki mirando la pulsera

-prometí nunca quitármela y lo voy a cumplir-Natsuki sonriendo

-es como si le prometieras a la persona más importante para ti-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-es porque tú eres la persona más importante para mi-Natsuki sonriendo

-pero que no lo es Haruka-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-te lo probare y esta vez lo voy a recordar-Natsuki sonriendo besa a Nayatsuki

'NA hasta aquí lo dejo hasta la otraXD'


	17. Chapter 16

Este el 16

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 16 interpretando canciones

El día término bien tanto para los chicos como para las chicas todos estaban felices menos sombra y luna pero todos recibieron una noticia que sería buena

-muy buen chicas hay que comenzar listas-Misuki sonriendo

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-my sempai las chicas comenzaron a cantar la canción de maji love 2000 incluso con la misma coreografía 'NA no me justa yo prefiero a los chicos ' al entrar los chicos se encontraron se sonrojaron con sus movimientos

-chicas que hacen-Ren sonrojado

-interpretando su canción como nos dijo el jefe-Rem bol sonriendo

-ustedes interpretaran star love al 2000-Misuki sonriendo

-si comencemos-Masato mirando a sus amigos

Los chicos cantaban la canción de las chicas pero a cada rato se distraían por las chicas haci que las chicas decidieron interpretar la canción de orpheus para no distraerlos y funciono ya que no tenían que bailar solo cantar pero los chicos quedaron sorprendidos

-no sabía que Icchigo era tan buena con la guitarra-era lo que pensaba Itoki

-Misuki es muy buena con el piano-Masato mirando a Misuki

-Taranee hace una buena interpretación-Tokiya sonriendo

-valla Rem bol toca muy bien la batería-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-quien lo diría Sakura toca el arpa parece un ángel-Syo sonriendo

-woo Nayatsuki es buena con el violín-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-no me lo sabía Céfiro toca el violín-Cecil sonriendo

Las chicas sonreían, tocaban instrumentos, cantaban y los chicos se sonrojaban era un bello momento lleno de música y alegría entre STARISH y STARSH algo que lleno de rabia a SOMBRA Y LUNA

-son increíbles-Natsuki sonriendo

-eso crees Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si-Natsuki sonriendo

-también ustedes lo son interpretaron bien star love 2000-Misuki sonriendo

-chicos se hará una obra-Micado quien llego corriendo

-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- todos al mismo tiempo

'NA cual será XD, XD, XD, XD, XD'


	18. Chapter 17

Este es el 17

-diálogos-

Pensamiento

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 17 la obra será la bella durmiente

-como escucharon se hará una obra-Micado sonriendo

-pero cual será hermano-Sakura asustada

-jajajajajaja la obra será la bella durmiente-el jefe riendo

-quienes serán aran los papeles-Rem bol con miedo

-el príncipe será el señor Hijirikawa, la princesa la señorita Misuki, el padre de la princesa será el señor Ren y su reina la señorita Rem bol-el jefe se detiene

-y los demás quienes serán-Sakura con duda

-bingo, bingo las hadas serán las señoritas Taranee, Céfiro, Icchigo, el padre del príncipe será el señor Kurusu y su esposa será la señorita Sakura y los demás chicos de STARISH serán los animales del bosque-el jefe sonriendo

-saben chicos y chicas aquí están sus libretos oh si casi lo olvido Syo-Micado sonriendo

-que pasa Micado-Syo sonriendo

-le haces algo a mi hermana y te mueres-Micado con frialdad

-tranquilo Micado mejor ensayemos que dicen-Sakura sonriendo

-pero antes señor Hijirikawa y señorita Misuki quiero que la escena donde la despierte el beso contenga mucha pasión haci que bye, bye, bye- el jefe solo desapareció dejando a Masato y Misuki más rojos que una manzana sus amigos sorprendidos y a Ren apunto de reír como loco

-si cuando le toco hacer el papel protagónico necesito que lo ayudáramos y tuvimos que vestir de mujer a Tokiya y ni haci logro abrazarlo-Ren riendo como loco

-yo lo calmo-Rem bol besa a Ren que queda sonrojado

-tranquila Misuki solo tienes que relajarte y esperar el momento donde tu romeo te besa-Rem bol con estrellas en los ojos

-la obra es la bella durmiente no romeo y Julieta-Taranee mirando a Rem bol

-cualquiera se equivoca pero Misuki lo complicado será que logres detenerte en el momento del beso-Rem bol sonriendo

-cállate Rem bol yo… me voy a practicar-Misuki sonrojada

-Misuki yo…. Practicare… con tigo-Masato sonrojado

-que tierno los enamorados estarán juntos tanto en los ensayos como en la obra-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-es cierto-Sakura sonriendo

-mejor practiquemos todos juntos será más divertido-Natsuki sonriendo

Los chicos y chicas se quedaron practicando toda la obra era perfecto cada uno interpreto su papel a la perfección pero llego el momento donde Masato tenía que besar a Misuki todos se quedaron callados esperando el momento pero fueron interrumpidos por Haruka que llego corriendo

-chicos escucharon se hará una obra-Haruka sin saber lo que interrumpió

-no el momento donde despierta arruinado gracias Haruka-Rem bol molesta

-mejor saltemos esa escena pasemos al momento donde me encuentro con mis padres-Misuki ocultando su sonrojo

-como digas Misuki-Céfiro dándose la vuelta

-que pasa chicos-Haruka sin entender

-estamos ensayando la obra-Natsuki sonriendo

-si Nana mi será mejor que nos dejes solos-Itoki sonriendo

-como digan chicos-Haruka saliendo de la sala

-y si repetimos la escena-Sakura sonriendo

-no será mejor continuar-Misuki levantándose

-que lastima quería ver si Masato necesitaría que lo ayudáramos sería divertido mirar que pasa esta vez-Ren sonriendo

-si quieres ver tanto esa escena espera hasta la obra-Masato con seriedad

-muy bien continuemos-Natsuki sonriendo

Los chicos y chicas con continuaron con lo que restaba de la obra todo quedo perfecto pero quisieron seguir ensayando. pasa el tiempo y por alguna razón en el momento del beso siempre los interrumpían volvieron en la misma escena cuando

-Misuki tu madre está ansiosa por la obra dice que vendrá también tu padre-Edward entrando y cuando vio a Masato solo se dio la vuelta y se fue

-acaso quieren interrumpir todos esta escena-era lo que pensaba Masato molesto

-deberíamos seguir con el ensayo mañana pero antes Masato te puedes mover para que me levante-Misuki sonrojada

-lo siento Misuki vamos te ayudo-Masato dándole la mano a Misuki

-saben nosotros nos retiramos no es haci chicos-Ren mirando a sus amigos que al entender la señal todos se marcharon dejando a Misuki y Masato solos

-debes está feliz Misuki que tus padres vengan a verte-Masato sonriendo

-si lo estoy sabes cuando ellos te vean estarán felices ya sabes no te han visto desde que me mude y cambie de escuela-Misuki sonriendo

-si paso tanto tiempo-Masato nervioso 'NA ya saben conocer a los suegros '

-sabes aún recuerdo cuando fuiste a jugar a mi casa se hiso tarde y te quedaste a dormir ese día nunca lo olvide fue mi primera pijama da-Misuki sonriendo

-si lo recuerdo la primera vez que no tuve miedo al comer en presencia de alguien-Masato sonriendo

-si es cierto tu padre sigue siendo tan estricto-Misuki con curiosidad

-se puede decir que si sabes a la primera persona que permitió que tuviera amistad con fue con tigo se puede decir que cuando regrese de la pijama da me dijo que cuando fuera mayor me casara con tigo por alguna razón me sentí feliz al escuchar eso-Masato sonriendo

-en serio eso te dijo-Misuki sonrojada

Ellos estaban platicando dentro de la sala pero no se percataron que los estaban escuchando sus amigos

-no lo puedo creer Misuki tuvo una pijama da con Masato-Sakura susurrando

-eso fue en la infancia-Rem bol susurrando

-sabes en realidad no sabía que el padre de Masato quería que terminara casado con Misuki-Syo con curiosidad

-oigan están no me dejan escuchar-Icchigo molesta

Cuando todos al mismo tiempo se acercaron para escuchar la puerta se abrió y los descubrieron

-no es lo que parece en realidad nos regresamos para avisarles que venían los chicos de sombra y luna-Itoki excusándoles

-eso es falso que escucharon-Masato molesto pero cuando estaban a punto de decir la verdad los chicos de sombra y luna llegaron

-perdón pero nos toca usar la sala-Kota mostrándoles la hora

-si ya nos i vamos-Misuki saliendo de la sala

-espérame Misuki-Rem bol detrás de Misuki

-será mejor irnos-Natsuki mirando a sus amigos

Los chicos y chicas salen de la sala dejando solos a sombra y luna

-tenemos que hacer algo para destruir las ilusiones de amor de las chicas no pueden estar con STARISH-Kota molesto

-tranquilo Kota tengo un plan para después de la obra-Eliot sonriendo

-cual será-Sasuke sonriendo

-que es lo que necesitas que hagamos-Neitan sonriendo

-solo que los hermanos dela luna dejen esto en la oficina del jefe-Eliot dándoles un papel-y claro que necesitamos a nuestra querida Haruka y la ayuda de Eduardo-

-que es lo que tengo que hacer-Eduardo sonriendo

-que tengo que hacer-Haruka mirando hacia el piso

-o vamos querida Haruka si no colaboras dañaremos a tu amigo-Eliot sonriendo

-hare lo que sea pero no lo lastimes-Haruka con tristeza

-haci me gusta solo esperemos-Eliot comenzó a reír como loco

Hasta aquí lo dejo hasta la otra XD


	19. Chapter 18

Este es el 18 disfrútenlo

-diálogos-

Pensamiento

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 18 una sorpresa al terminar la obra

Ya pasaron más de diez días la obra se estrenara en los jardines del edificio todos estaban comenzando a prepararse las chicas se cambiaban y platicaban ansiosas por que diera fin la obra 'NA si toda vía ni comienza XD' mientras que los chicos no platicaban pero se terminaban de arreglar todos estaban listos

-chicas no se burlen de mi-Misuki saliendo con un vestido rosa muy hermoso, zapatos del mismo color el cabello suelto con su corona

-te ves hermosa Misuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo vestida de hechicera

-es cierto-Sakura sonriendo vestida de hada

-que linda hija me toco-Rem bol sonriendo vestida de la reina

-chicas prepárense ya casi comenzamos-una voz de fuera de la puerta

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Mientras con los chicos

-el que se ría me las paga-Masato saliendo vestido de príncipe 'NA como el disfraz de Sakura card captor solo que él es hombre XD'

-qué lindo esposo para me hija-Ren sonriendo

-correcto-Cecil vestido de búho

-pero antes quiero tener un nieto y una nieta-Ren burlándose

-tu cállate-Masato sonrojado

-no te preocupes Masa de seguro serán muy lindos-Itoki sonriendo vestido de un ave

-chicos prepárense ya casi salimos-la mismo voz saliendo de la puerta

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

Los chicos y chicas salieron de sus camerinos y se encontraron atrás del escenario esperando la señal

-Rem bol tienes él bebe de juguete-Ren mirando a su reina

-si aquí esta-Rem bol sonriendo

-chicos ya vamos a abrir el telón-Edward sonriendo

-Nayatsuki será mejor que te quites los lentes para mejor interpretación del malo-Sakura sonriendo

-tienes razón es mejor para esto Sayatsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo y quitándose los lentes

El telón se abrió todos interpretaron a la perfección sus papeles cada escena iba a la perfección llego el momento Masato el príncipe venció a la hechicera entro al palacio subió las escaleras encontró a Misuki recostada se acercó a ella y la beso todos en la audiencia estaban emocionados unos pensaban que deben ser novios otros que tal vez son más que amigos entre los comentarios del público y el tiempo la obra termino

-Misuki-una señora acercándose a Misuki ella era alta, tés pálida, ojos negros, cabello de color azul vestida con un vestido blanco, zapatos negros y con un abrigo en la mano

-madre-Misuki entre la alegría y el miedo

-fue una hermosa obra y tu actuación perfecta-la señora muy contenta

-gracia mamá mira recuerdas a mis amigas-Misuki sonriendo

-si como olvidarlas sus nombres son Rem bol, Sakura, Nayatsuki, Céfiro, Taranee y Icchigo como se ha encontrado-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-bien gracias-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-cuanto tiempo señora soledad-Rem bol sonriendo

-donde está tu padre-soledad mirando a todos lados

-mi princesa estuviste perfecta-un señor alto, cabello de color negro, ojos de color zafiro, vestido con un esmoquin, con apariencia muy fría 'NA imaginen los nervios de Masato XD'

-gracias papá-Misuki sonriendo

-ahora donde está el tipo que te robo un beso-El padre de Misuki enfadado que al verlo Masato le dieron ganas de correr pero fue detenido por Ren

-ah te refieres a Masato esta con Ren-Misuki sonriendo

-te refieres a Hijirikawa Masato donde esta-Kaiva sonriendo

-aquí esta-Ren haciéndose a un lado

-hijo-Kaiva lanzándose a abrezarlo

-papá porque le dices haci-Misuki sonrojada

-veras mi querida hija el padre de Masato me dijo que cuando el fuera mayor se casaría con tigo y me pidió permiso y se lo di-Kaiva sonriendo

-QUUEEEEEEEEEE-todos al mismo tiempo

-yo y Masato… nos… casaremos-Misuki sorprendida

-correcto princesa por cierto Masato quiero tener unos hermosos nietos que sean niño y niña-Kaiva sonriendo al escucharlo Masato y Misuki se pusieron rojos

-es lo que yo pienso-Ren sonriendo

-quien lo diría Misuki todavía no te casas y tu padre ya quiere nietos-Rem bol sonriendo

-ja jajajaja espero ser invitado a la boda-el jefe riendo

-y lo será-Kaiva sonriendo

-pero antes escuche que ustedes tenían un gran mansión quisiera pedirles que si STARISH 2.0 se poder quedar ahí una semana les daré vacaciones-El jefe sonriendo

-claro los llevare ahí-Kaiva sonriendo

-bingo, bingo, bingo chicos y chicas su equipaje está listo descansen para trabajar más bye, bye, bye-el jefe desapareció

-increíble como lo hace-Sakura sonriendo

-no lose pero miren nuestro equipaje está aquí-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que pretende que vayamos vestidos haci-Rem bol molesta

-vallan a cambiarse los esperamos-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

Los chicos y chicas se cambiaron y los padres de Misuki los llevaron a la mansión

Mientras en el escenario

-mi plan va a la perfección ya veremos quién gana-Eliot con una sonrisa macabra

Aquí termina hasta la otra


	20. Chapter 19

Ya estamos en el 19

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 19 un triste recuerdo en vacaciones

Los chicos y chicas se fueron a cambiar regresaron con los padres de Misuki para ser llevados a la mansión donde se hospedarían por una semana al llegar los chicos se sorprendieron menos las chicas ellas ya la conocían

-bueno disfruten la estadía-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-nos vemos mi princesa odios hijo-el padre de Misuki sonriendo

-mejor entremos-Misuki abriendo la puerta

-al parecer no hay nadie-Rem bol mirando el lugar solo

-si como aquí nadie viene no tiene sirvientes-Misuki mirando el lugar-haci que hay descansar para poder dejar limpio este lugar-

-que me crees tú criada o que mejor llama a tu sirvientes yo no limpiare tú futura casa-Rem bol molesta

-como que futura casa-Ren con duda

-los padres compraron esta mansión para cuando Misuki se case si te das cuenta esta cerca de una escuela para la instrumentación de ídolos-Sakura sonriendo

-ya entiendo los padres de Misuki quieren que cuando se case tenga hijos que sean ídolos-Syo sonriendo

-sí y como Misuki es hija única por decisión del destino ella heredara todo lo de la familia Hamimemashita-Icchigo con tristeza en la voz

-porque por el destino no comprendo-Itoki con curiosidad

-no les incumbe mi pasado-Misuki tomando sus cosas

-que paso en el tiempo que no nos vimos mi querida Misuki-era lo pensaba Masato con curiosidad

Todos tomaron su equipaje y se fueron a sus habitaciones que eran individuales todos decidieron comenzar a limpiar un poco y que Misuki y Masato hicieran la cena

-cuanto tiempo paso mi querido Guilbert-Misuki mirando una foto donde ella tiene 8 años y está con un chico muy guapo

-Misuki ya estas lista-Masato entrando al cuarto de Misuki

-si seguida voy-Misuki guarda la foto

-vamos los chicos quieren competir a ver quién gana si nosotros o ellos-Masato sonriendo

-si será divertido-Misuki levantándose

Los chicos comenzaron a limpiar y Masato y Misuki a cocinar había veces que Masato no tenía ni idea que era lo que hacía Misuki solo combinaba verduras con los platillos que ella cocinaba la competencia termino en empate sirvieron y comenzaron a comer Masato se sorprendió lo que cocino Misuki era muy delicioso para verse como revoltijo todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir menos una persona Misuki subió al tejado de su casa y con la foto y miro las estrellas

-mi querido Guilbert cuanto tiempo paso desde que tú y yo subíamos al tejado de esta casa y mirábamos las estrellas no sabes cómo deseo que nunca hubieras tomado ese atajo como te extraño-Misuki comenzó a llorar

-Misuki estas llorando pero donde estas-Masato buscando a Misuki-te encontré-subió al tejado

-quiero volver a verte mi querido Guilbert-Misuki llorando

-quien es Guilbert Misuki-Masato molesto

-nunca lo conociste Guilbert es mi hermano es mayor que yo por 10 años cuando yo tenía 8 él tenía 18 sabes él y yo éramos muy unidos pero un día en navidad mi hermano tomo un atajo el cual estaba completamente congelando su auto derrapo, se estrelló y murió-Misuki comenzó a llorar

-yo no lo sabía Misuki lo siento-Masato se sentó junto a Misuki

-sabes Masato tengo miedo en que tú me dejes por cualquier razón-Misuki llorando

-jamás te voy a dejar-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-me lo prometes-Misuki abrazando a Masato

-si te lo prometo-Masato le sonríe a Misuki y la besa

Con el paso del tiempo Misuki y Masato bajaron del tejado y cada quien se fue a su habitación para dormir la noche paso rápido y el día comenzó

-chicas tengo una idea-Rem bol sonriendo

-cual es Rem bol-Sakura entre la curiosidad y el miedo

-vamos a nadar en la picana que está aquí-Rem bol sonriendo

-que gran idea-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-oigan donde esta Misuki-Rem bol con curiosidad

-al parecer está enferma-Masato con tristeza

-pero como-Rem bol triste

-acaso sé que do afuera por la noche hacia mucho frio-Nayatsuki con curiosidad

-si sé que do con migo-Masato sin terminar

-que estaban haciendo-Ren con un tono de burla

-me conto sobre su hermano-Masato sin terminar

-que te conto sobre Guilbert-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-si como saben de el-Masato con curiosidad

-veras Guilbert es el hermano mayor de Misuki ellos eran muy unidos pero un día su hermano tomo un atajo en su auto al parecer el camino estaba completamente congelado su auto derrapo se estrelló y Guilbert murió-Taranee con tristeza

-Misuki por un tiempo no hablaba ni comía entonces enfermo tenía que estar en cama entonces desde que ella se recuperó decidió dar lo mejor de sí entrenaba igual como lo hace en la actualidad al parecer no lo ha olvidado y cada vez que llega la fecha de la muerte de Guilbert ella llora por la noche-Rem bol triste

-entonces por ello nos dijo eso ayer-Syo con curiosidad

-si ella amaba con todo su corazón a Guilbert-Rem bol con tristeza-a un recuerdo cuando me dijo que tú y Guilbert serían buenos amigos-

Otro día termino Masato descubrió que Guilbert quería conocer al chico que hacia feliz a su hermana el solo quería saber más sobre el pasado de Misuki la noche paso lento para el pero cuando ya era hora de levantarse salió corriendo para ver a Misuki pero no la encontró en su cuarto y decidió buscarla se encontró con las amigas de Misuki 'NA estaban vestidos como la sacerdotisa Kikio solo que era negro con blanco'

-sabes donde esta Misuki-Masato mirando a Rem bol

-si está en el templo-Rem bol sonriendo

-gracias-Masato salió corriendo donde encontró a Misuki rezando vestida como la ves que estaba practicando con el arco-Misuki que bueno que te encontré-

-porque Masato-Misuki sin entender

-sabes me gustaría pasar el día con tigo-Masato sonrojado

-tengo una mejor idea que tal si nos ayudas a limpiar-Misuki sonriendo

Todos se encontraban en el centro de la casa listos para recibir sus actividades las chicas tenían un traje como el de Misuki solo que el de ellas era negro con blanco y el de los chicos azul con blanco

-muy en parejas recibirán las actividades tomen un papel-Misuki mostrándoles un sombrero

-veamos Ren limpiaremos el patio-Rem bol sonriendo

-y cual es-Ren mirando los alrededores

-muy bien ya que tienen sus actividades comencemos-Misuki sonriendo

-donde nos tocó Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-el templo y los estudios de practica ven es por aquí-Misuki tomando la mano de Masato

Misuki y Masato caminaron hasta llegar a templo que estaba dentro de la casa de Misuki y comenzaron a limpiar

-quien diría que la casa de Misuki es tan grande pero mientras este con ella no importa-era lo que pensaba Masato con una sonrisa en el rostro

-que bien ya casi terminamos solo nos falta los estudios-Misuki saliendo del templo

Masato siguió a Misuki hasta el primer estudio donde había muchas cosas para entrenar 'NA al parecer la familia de Misuki la entreno para ser un ninja XD' comenzaron a limpiar el enorme salón hasta que terminaron y fueron al siguiente al entrar Misuki quedo paralizada estaba en la pared un enorme fotografía de ella con su hermano Masato vio que había una tv que tenía un video el cual estaban Misuki con su hermano donde ellos participaban en un festival y ganaban el primer lugar por mejor canción

-Guilbert porque me dejaste-Misuki cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar

-Misuki será mejor salir-Masto hincándose para ayudar a Misuki

-DEJAME SOLA-Misuki gritándole a Masato

-escucharon eso-Rem bol mirando a sus amigos

-si era Misuki-Sakura asustada

-el estudio de música-las chicas al mismo tiempo asustadas

Las chicas acompañadas de los chicos salieron corriendo para ver qué era lo que pasaba al llegar encontraron a Misuki en el piso llorando y Masato a su lado

-que tonta soy de vi decirte del estudio de música-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-que paso-Syo preocupado

-no fue nada solo un momento de debilidad pero estoy bien salgamos de aquí-Misuki levantándose

-vamos será mejor dejar este lugar-Masato abrazando a Misuki

Después de eso los chicos hicieron sentir mejor a Misuki a partir de ese momento las vacaciones fueron divertidas no querían que acabaran cuando termino la semana regresaron a su segunda casa pero al llegar

-AYUDENME-era Haruka gritando

-detengámoslos-Rem bol comenzando a correr

Pero era demasiado tarde un auto se llevó a Haruka a toda velocidad los chicos y las chicas no sabían que hacer pero desde la azotea los chicos de sombra y luna los observaban

-mi plan comienza a tener éxito-Eliot riendo desde la azotea


	21. Chapter 20

Llegamos al 20 disfrútenlo

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 20 Haruka es secuestrada

Los chicos y chicas no sabían que hacer un auto se llevó a Haruka a toda velocidad en lo que pensaban Misuki decidió hacer algo para salvarla

-Rem bol necesito que me des la espada que de di en tu cumple años-Misuki con seriedad

-si tómala pero par que-Rem bol con duda

-regresare con Haruka no me esperen-Misuki salió corriendo con la espada en la dirección donde se fue el auto

-MISUKI-Sakura asustada

-regresara lo sé-Rem bol con tristeza

Misuki era muy rápida encontró que el auto que se llevo a Haruka el cual estaba en una bodega abandonada espero que los hombres salieran y entro con mucho sigilo y encontró a Haruka sentada y amarrada a una silla

-Misuki Hamimemashita-Haruka sorprendida

-cállate si no nos descubrirán-Misuki susurrando

-perdón-Haruka sonriendo

-lo más probable es que Masato este preocupado por ella cuando volvamos seguro que la abrazara al ver que ella está bien y a mí ni siquiera debe recordar que existo por la preocupación que debe sentir por Haruka-era lo que pensaba Misuki mientras con la espada contaba las cuerdas

-muchas gracias Misuki-Haruka sonriendo

-ven sé cómo salir-Misuki guiándola-diablos al parecer regresaron-

-que haremos Misuki-Haruka preocupada

-sé qué hacer cuando te diga corre corres-Misuki sonriendo

-que vas a hacer-Haruka preocupada

-no soy la heredera de los Hamimemashita por ser una tierna flor-Misuki se levantó y golpeo a los cinco hombres hasta que quedaron noqueados-ya corre-

-si-Haruka corriendo

-oye sabes por donde ir-Misuki caminando 'NA recuerden que los hombres ya están viendo estrellas'

-en realidad no- Haruka mirando los alrededores

-ven de seguro te deben estar esperando-Misuki con tristeza

Misuki y Haruka comenzaron a caminar era un largo trayecto de la bodega hasta su casa Misuki estaba triste pero disimulaba con una sonrisa

-Misuki gracias-Haruka **abrazando a Misuki**

-tranquila solo fui a salvarte-Misuki sonriendo

-eres increíble como lo hiciste para encontrarme y como los derrotaste-Haruka **moviendo sus brazos como si fuera carate **

-lo único que hice fue correr hasta encontrar el auto y golpear a los hombres hasta que se desmallaron-Misuki si darle importancia

-increíble corriste desde donde vivimos hasta aquí-Haruka sonriendo

-parece un niña pequeña-era lo que pensaba Misuki

-pero para que la espada-Haruka **señalando el objeto**

-era para ver si eran muchos pero solo la ocupe para cortar la cuerda-Misuki **mirando la espada**

-Misuki donde aprendiste esas técnicas-Haruka sonriendo

-ser la heredera de una familia millonaria no es fácil debes saber defenderte-Misuki caminado

-eso es increíble-Haruka sonriendo

-mira ya casi llegamos-Misuki **señalando el lugar** no tardaron mucho en los chicos que estaban dentro preocupados por Haruka pero más por Misuki las chicas estaban apunto del infarto al ver que llegaron Masato fue el primero en salir corriendo

-si ya sabía ve por tu amada Haruka-Misuki con tristeza

-Misuki estaba tan preocupado por ti-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-porque-Misuki sonrojada

-qué clase de hombre seria si no me preocupo por la mujer que amo-Masato sonriendo

-MISUKI-las chicas al mismo tiempo corriendo a ver a su amiga

-quítate-Rem bol quitando a Masato

-no nos hagas eso Misuki estaba tan preocupada-Nayatsuki haciendo berrinche

-rápido cuantos dedos vez-Sakura sacudiendo a su amiga 'NA XD nadie pela a Haruka XD'

-me estas sacudiendo y no hay ninguno-Misuki con seriedad

-que bien que estés bien-Natsuki sonriendo

-nos tenías preocupados-Itoki sonriendo

-lo siento pero como mi hermano decía un Hamimemashita tiene que hacer solo lo que un Hamimemashita puede hacer-Misuki sonriendo

-lo bueno es que no te hicieron daño-Ren sonriendo

-AHHHHHH-Haruka gritando

-que pasa-los chicos sin comprender

-Misuki estas herida-Haruka **señalando el hombro de Misuki**

-esto uno de ellos me ataco con un cuchillo creo que no lo logre esquivar bien-Misuki sin darle importancia

-será mejor curarte puede ser grave-Masato tomando de la mano a Misuki

Los chicos y las amigas de Misuki y ella entraron para curarla mientras ellos caminaban los observaban

-carajo lo funciono mi plan y esos desgraciados lastimaron a mi Misuki-Eliot molesto

-que haremos ahora-Edward tomando té

-no tengo ni la menor idea pensare en algo llamen a la inútil de Haruka-Eliot molesto

-en realidad ya está entrando-Kota jugando ajedrez

-que pasa-Haruka con tristeza

-eres una tonta Masato y los demás debían ir a verte y no estar con las chicas-Eliot molesto

-al parecer ellos están enamorados de ellas y ellas de ellos-Haruka mirando a Eliot

-eso no es posible ya pensare en algo pero quiero que ellas los odien o que no los amen-Eliot mirando la ventana

-Eliot recuerda que Cecil y Céfiro se casaran y también Masato y Misuki y creo que STARISH y STARSH quieren lo mismo en general-Edward terminando su té

-será mejor rendirnos hay más peces en el océano-Jack con seriedad

-claro que no ellas serán nuestras no importa si tenemos que matarlo y recuerda mi querida Haruka tu amigo depende de tus decisiones-Eliot con una sonrisa macabra

-si Eliot-Haruka con tirteza

Hasta aquí queda pero quiero agradecer al comentario de LeyVi ya que me ayudo con lo de las notas ARIGATO XD


	22. Chapter 21

Es el 21

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 21 el recuerdo toma vida

Misuki se convirtió en héroe en tan solo una noche ese momento término y comenzó el día Syo y Sakura salieron por que tenían que hacer unas grabaciones del programa el príncipe de las pelea

Icchigo e Itoki fueron al orfanato de sus amigos y los demás quedaron en él edificio las chicas restantes de STARSH decidían una canción y los chicos de STARISH solo platicaban pero alguien tocaba la puerta y Misuki fue a ver quién era

-hola mi nombre es Guilbert aquí vive aquí señorita Hamimemashita Misuki-el chico era igual a su hermano de cabello negro, ojos color zafiro, alto, tés pálida y estaba vestido de negro

-Guilbert-Misuki sorprendida

-claro que tonto soy usted es sabe me dijeron en mi trabajo que yo sería el que aria sus vestuarios-Guilbert sonriendo

-pasa-Misuki impactada

-quien es Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-no puede ser-Céfiro impactada

-pero él debería de estar-Nayatsuki sin palabras

-hola mi nombre es Guilbert Ocia es un honor conocerlas-Guilbert sonriendo

-Misuki te diste cuenta él se parece-Rem bol sin palabras

-si a mi hermano-Misuki con tristeza

-Misuki quien era-Masato sonriendo

-el fantasma de Guilbert-Misuki mirando a Masato

-como que el fantasma-Ren sin comprender

-no es posible-Natsuki impactado

-es igual a de la foto-Cecil mirando a Guilbert

-saben me gustaría oírlas cantar-Guilbert sonriendo

-pero nos faltan 4 dos a nosotras y dos a STARISH-Rem bol mirando a sus amigos

-ágamos duetos Ren y Rem bol, Cecil y Céfiro, Natsuki y Nayatsuki, Tokiya y Taranee, Masato y yo-Misuki sonriendo

-Tokiya interpretemos orpheus-Taranee sonriendo

-me parece bien-Tokiya sonriendo

Tokiya y Taranee comenzaron a cantar la canción de orpheus con la ayuda de sus amigos en lo instrumentos eran increíbles y continuaron los duetos hasta terminar las parejas Guilbert estaba sorprendido con las canciones eran tan llenas de alegría y de vida

-son increíbles-Guilbert sonriendo-pero Misuki podría cantar a tu lado-

-claro-Misuki sonriendo

Comenzaron a cantar una canción la cual le trajo recuerdos a Misuki era la canción que cantaron en el festival sus amigas conocían la canción pero los chicos no solo la conocía Masato quien vio el video

-como conoce la canción-Rem bol sorprendida

-no lose creen que sea-Céfiro con duda

-no lose-Taranee sorprendida

La canción termino Guilbert y Misuki están contentos

-sabes Misuki comienzo a creer que el-Masato sorprendido

-si pero Guilbert murió estaré bien-Misuki sonriendo

-diablos mi plan no funciono conseguir la copia exacta del hermano de Misuki y no funciono-Eliot molesto

-deberíamos rendirnos ellas aman a los chicos de STARISH no a nosotros-Edward recargado en la pared

-te dije que no-Eliot golpeando a Edward

-EDWARD-Kota corriendo a ver a su amigo

-estoy bien-Edward recogiendo sus lentes

-Eliot te pasaste-E tomó mirando a su amigo

Mientras con STARISH y STARSH

-ja jajajajajaja chicos y chicas-el jefe riendo

-muy bien de que nos perdimos-Syo, Sakura, Itoki y Icchigo venían entrando

-desde hoy tendrán que elegir una canción y la coreografía ya que fueron elegidos para competir por el premio no prince miusic Word-el jefe riendo

-increíble-Rem bol sonriendo

-nunca pensé el premio no prince miusic Word-Misuki sonriendo

-Bingo, bingo, bingo prepárense tienen una semana-el jefe desapareció

-tengo una canción star maji love –Misuki sonriendo

-traeré la letra-Rem bol saliendo corriendo

-yo la música-Icchigo sale corriendo

No tardaron en llegar con las letras musicales

-increíble-Natsuki sonriendo

-desbordan tanta alegría y pasión-Ren leyendo

-Guilbert mira las letras y dinos que vestuarios serán-Misuki mostrándole la canción

-tengo lo ideal los chicos se vestirán como generales solo que será blanco con sus colores que los distinguen y a las chicas como princesas-Guilbert sonriendo

-QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-no como piensan serán unas faldas cortas de color rojo con negro, blusas blancas, suéteres rojos, zapatos negros y con calcetas blancas-Guilbert sonriendo

-ya entiendo un tipo escolar-Misuki sonriendo

-correcto Misuki-Guilbert sonriendo

-será mejor pedirles ayuda con la coreografía a los chicos de SOMBRA Y LUNA-Rem bol sonriendo

-vamos rápido-las chicas tomando de la mano a los chicos

Que pasara XD


	23. Chapter 22

Este es el 22

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 22 SOMBRAY LUNA se desintegra

Solo faltaba una sema para que participaran en el premio no prince miusic Word estaban ansiosos y fueron a ver a los chicos de sombra y luna para que prepararan una coreografía pero a llegar

-eso fue suficiente no lo soportare esto más-Kota molesto

-sabes en realidad yo tampoco y no soportare que me golpes-Edward molesto

-yo igual-Sasuke molesto

-pienso igual que mi hermano-Neitan molesto

-saben no me importa lo que piensen-Eliot molesto

-enserio don perfección-E tomó molesto 'NA pelea de guapos XD'

-sabes no seguiremos con tus tontos planes-Jack molesto

-chicos cálmense-Misuki tratando de calmarlos

-sabe es mejor que se entere-Edward **señalando a Misuki**

-de que hablan chicos-Rem bol sin entender

-que Eliot planeo traer a tal Guilbert, y todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego Haruka es más el planeo traer a Haruka para que ustedes odien a STARISH hasta el secuestro fue planeado-Sasuke mirando a Haruka

-que Nana mí eso es cierto-Natsuki molesto

-si lo es-Haruka triste

-pero porque-Ren sin comprender

-…-Haruka no respondió

-eres una tonta Misuki se arriesgó para salvarte incluso fue herida por esos tipos-Rem bol molesta

-lo siento-Haruka triste

-sabes Eliot estoy harto me salgo del grupo-Kota saliendo

También yo-Edward saliendo

-y nosotros-los chicos restantes se van

-esto todavía no acaba Masato me vengare-Eliot saliendo de la sala

-Misuki yo lo hice porque tenían a Hisio-ku-Haruka triste

-QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE TENIAN ANUESTRO COMPOSITOR-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-silencio creo saber dónde está-Misuki saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a una sala donde había un piano abrió una puerta donde encontró a su compositor atado y con la boca cubierta

-Misuki gracias-su compositor sonriendo

-Hisio-ku que bueno que estas bien-Haruka abrazando a su novio

-que bien que estén juntos-Natsuki sonriendo

-al parecer cada quien esta con su pareja-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-que esperan a practicar-Misuki sonriendo

Hasta aquí lo dejo bye será corto pero se tenía que resolver todo XD esta historia no acaba hasta que todos sean felices


	24. Chapter 23

Ya casi terminamos

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 23 combinando coreografías y empezando los ensayos

SOMBRA Y LUNA se separaron que harían STARISH 2.0

-que aremos nuestro coreógrafos se separaron-Rem bol preocupada

-combinaremos coreografías-Misuki salió corriendo

-como que combinar-Ren sin entender

-miren esto-Misuki coloco un DVD en el cual mostro los pasos de STARISH en maji love 2000-miren en la presentación en parejas formaremos STARISH y en el momento de decir 2.0 todo nos uniremos lo chicos formaran una estrella y nosotras un corazón-

-entiendo y luego combinaremos pasos de nuestra presentación anterior-Rem bol sonriendo

-chicos y chicas no dormí en toda la noche para mostrarles estos son los trajes-Guilbert mostrándoles los trajes

-son hermosos-Rem bol sonriendo

-que bien comencemos a practicar-Misuki sonriendo

-bien-todos al mismo tiempo

-muy bien comencemos-Misuki dando la señal

Inicia S-Natsuki y Nayatsuki

Sígueme T-Tokiya y Taranee

Me encanta A-Cecil y Céfiro

Bésame R-Ren y Rem bol

Quiéreme I-Itoki e Icchigo

Abrázame S-Syo y Sakura

Quiero estar con tigo H-Masato y Misuki

Inicia la revolución 2.0-todos al mismo tiempo

Comenzaron a cantar siguiendo los pasos de la coreografía que les dijo Misuki por suerte Cecil y Céfiro no usaron los pasos del baile de las musas los días pasaron rápido estaban a tan solo un día del premio

-que nervios ya es mañana-Sakura sonriendo

-si ya es mañana-Misuki sonriendo

-hay que descansar para der lo mejor de nosotros-Itoki sonriendo

-MISUKI ES URGENTE-Guilbert corriendo hacia Misuki

-que pasa los trajes están bien-Misuki asustada

-si lo están pero las coranas desaparecieron son la parte más importante por lo del final de la coreografía y me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlas o más bien conseguirlas-Guilbert preocupado

-que no son esas-Sakura señalando en el piano

-si falsa alarma-Guilbert avergonzado

Mientras reían en un descuido Misuki fue jalada por Eliot quien estaba escondido en las sombras

-qué te pasa Misuki-Eliot sonriendo

-chicas 2.9 alfa-Misuki dándoles una clave

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-eh Eliot-Nayatsuki se quita los lentes

-como quieras-Eliot colocándole una gorra con lentes

-que paso-Nayatsuki sin entender

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH-Sakura lanzándose a Eliot

-pésimo intento-Eliot esquivando a Sakura

-Eliot te amo-Misuki con una tierna mirada

-…-Eliot quedo inmóvil

En ese momento de descuido Misuki lo pateo muy fuerte y se libero

-te gane-Rem bol golpeándolo en el estomago

-chicos ahora-Icchigo dándoles la señal

Los chicos sacaron a Eliot y las chicas ganaron pero Masato estaba celoso por lo que dijo Misuki

-Misuki al parecer alguien esta celoso de una mentira-Rem bol riendo

-Masa-Misuki con una tierna mirada beso a Masato el cual acepto el beso

-te amo Misuki-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-y yo a ti-Misuki sonrojada

-que tierno-Natsuki sonriendo

-Rem bol-Ren besa a Rem bol

-sabes creo que pensamos igual-Rem bol sonrojada

-muy bien hay que descansar para dar lo mejor chicas-Micado entrando

-Micado-Sakura sonriendo

-hola Sakura-micado sonriendo-no poder ser el fantasma de Guilbert-Micado asustado

-no es su fantasma solo que se parece-Misuki sonriendo

-no entiendo-Guilbert si entender

-no importa mejor descansemos pero antes Sakura-Syo llamando a Sakura

-que pasa-Sakura sin entender

-te amo-Syo besa a Sakura

-desgraciado-Micado molesto

-tranquilo hermano-Sakura controlando a su hermano

-al parecernos enfrentaremos contra HEVERNS-Rem bol leyendo un papel

-espera HEVERNS que no es la fusión de HEVENS y JEREVENS-Sakura asustada

-al parecer si-Misuki con preocupación

'NA cuantas declaraciones perdón si les pareció cursi pero me pareció divertido haci que lea el siguiente PORFA XD'


	25. Chapter 24

Es el 24

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 24 nosotros ganaremos

La competencia era hoy ya paso una semana en la cual practicaron los pasos y la música todo estaba listo STARISH 2.0 se encontraba ingresando al lugar donde sería la competencia

-chicas iremos a ver los camerino-Itoki sonriendo retirándose con los chicos las chicas quedaron observando el lugar pero llegaron otras chicas muy lindas

-quien o diría son las tontas de STARSH-una chica como de 13 años ojos grises, cabello plateado, estatura normal, tés pálida, vestida con un pantalón, playera de manga larga con rayas, una bufanda y zapatos negros

-ah y son las perdedoras de JEREVENS-Rem bol burlándose

-eso fue trampa-una chica de cabello negro, ojos dorados, tés pálida, estatura normal, vestida con un pantalón, playera de manga larga blanca, con un chaleco abierto a la mitad de la parte de arriba, zapatos negros

-si lo que tú quieras pensar Elizabeth-Céfiro sonriendo

-saben ahora estamos fusionadas con HEVENS les ganaremos des pues de todo su líder es solo una…-una chica de cabello café, ojos grises, tés pálida, vestida con un pantalón, una playera blanca de manga corta, con un suéter de cuello V, corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color

-ten cuidado con lo que dices Miranda-Icchigo molesta

-porque nadie sabe si lo que le paso a su hermano fue un accidente o lo planeo la mismísima Misuki-Miranda sonriendo

-CALLATE-Rem bol golpeando a Miranda

-MIRANDA-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-estoy bien Elizabeth y Mi Keila después de todo Misuki Hamimemashita ríndete Masato solo ama a Haruka-Miranda sonriendo

-eso es falso yo amo a Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki-y lo probare-Masato besa a Misuki

-si como no vámonos chicas-Miranda llamando a sus amigas

-Misuki yo-Masato sonrojado

-vámonos ay que cambiarnos-Misuki con frialdad

-que le pasa-Masato sin entender

-lo que pasa es que Misuki en cada presentación sus sentimientos se bloquean y solo sonríe en el momento de cantar-Rem bol sonriendo 'NA no manches no sintió el beso XP'

-ah ya veo-Masato con seriedad

Las chicas acompañadas de Masato fueron al camerino donde se encontraron con Guilbert

-chicas como el camerino es para los dos grupos me tome la libertad de colocar una cortina-Guilbert mostrándoles la cortina que atraviesa la habitación

-mejor ay que cambiarnos-Rem bol entrando

-tomen chicas estos son los suyos-Guilbert dándoles los trajes

-Gracias Guilbert-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Las chicas y los chicos se cambiaron al terminar las chicas esperaron a que los chicos les avisaron que ya terminaron de cambiarse

-muy bien solo tenemos que esperar que salgan primero ellos y después nosotros-Syo sonriendo

-miren ya va a comenzar-Guilbert mostrándoles en la tv

En el escenario

-damas y caballeros es la fusión de HEVENS Y JEREVENS ellos son HEVERNS-el presentador sonriendo el grupo comenzó a cantar eran increíbles y como era de costumbre para HEVENS al final salieron en un dragón y le lanzaron fuego a la audiencia todo estaban sorprendidos no paraban de gritar el nombre de HEVERNS 'NA como en la segunda temporada XP'

En el camerino

STARISH 2.0 estaba impactado no sabían que hacer estaban asustados por pensar que perderían

-son increíbles-Itoki pálido

-lo sé-Icchigo asustada

-saben cuándo nos conocimos STARSH no se asustaba y tampoco STARSH y ahora no es el momento para comenzar a tener miedo chicas que les decía antes de cada presentación-Misuki con frialdad

-si no damos lo mejor no sirve de nada-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-correcto y ahora quiero que subamos al escenario y demos lo mejor porque-Misuki sonriendo

-somos increíbles-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no porque somos STARISH 2.0-Misuki sonriendo-quien somos-

-STARISH 2.0-todos al mismo tiempo

-quienes-Misuki sonriendo

-STARISH 2.0-Todos al mismo tiempo

-y vamos a ganar-Misuki sonriendo

-sigues con tú entusiasmo Hamimemashita-Miranda entrando al camerino

-que es lo que quieren-Rem bol molesta

-nada solo darle una oferta a Misuki cuando STARISH 2.0 pierda que tal si te unes a HEVERSN-Elisabeth sonriendo

-te diré algo yo jamás traicionare a mis amigas-Misuki con frialdad

-pero su grupo será desintegrado al final-uno de los de Hevens 'NA no me acuerdo de sus nombres perdón pero quien se los sepa imagínelo en este papel solo me acuerdo el de Kira creo que haci era el más callado perdón XD' tomando de la bardilla a Misuki

-nunca lo are-Misuki enfadada

-ya la escucharon-Rem bol moleta

-si suéltenla-Ren con seriedad

-que ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Misuki ya que ella es mi futura esposa-Masato jalando a Misuki y dejando a todos sin palabras

-STARISH 2.0 ya están listos-una voz saliendo de la puerta

-si ya lo estamos-Todos al mismo tiempo

Los chicos y chicas salen del camerino y se ponen en posición para comenzar la audiencia grita sus nombres y comienzan

'NA hasta aquí queda a dios el siguiente dirá los resultados XD'


	26. Chapter 25

Es el 25 ya casi acaba ja es broma toda vía falta y mucho XD

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 25 ellos ganan se revelan secretos

La audiencia estaba entusiasmada solo gritaban el nombre de STARISH 2.0 los chicos y chicas se colocaron en posición para iniciar y comienzan

Inicia S-Natsuki y Nayatsuki

Sígueme T-Tokiya y Taranee

Me encanta A-Cecil y Céfiro

Bésame R-Ren y Rem bol

Quiéreme I-Itoki e Icchigo

Abrázame S-Syo y Sakura

Quiero estar con tigo-Masato y Misuki

Inicia la revolución 2.0-todos al mismo tiempo

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 inicia la canción era tan hermosa llena de vida todo aquel que la escuchara se sentía feliz por alguna razón el público está entusiasmado no querían que la canción terminara al momento de acabar no paraban de aplaudir y de gritar

-damas y caballeros es hora de votar-el presentador sonriendo

El público empezó a votar los resultados llegaron

-el ganador es…- 'NA hasta aquí lo dejo es broma XD'

-son STARISH 2.0-el presentador sonriendo

-ganamos-Rem bol abrazando a Ren

-si-Syo cargando a Sakura

-no lo puedo creer-Céfiro abrazando a Cecil

-ganamos Masa ganamos-Misuki sonriendo

-si lo sé mi princesa-Masato sonriendo

La audiencia sabía que había algo entre ambos grupos por ellos gritaban y sonreían el momento de que se dé el premio ya se iba a dar pero como de costumbre el jefe apareció

-damas y caballeros nuestros chicos les darán un anuncio-el jefe riendo

-si Céfiro y yo nos casaremos-Cecil sonriendo

-y no se sorprendan si todos nos terminamos casando o si mi Rem bol tiene gemelos-Ren riendo 'NA ya planeo cuantos serán que buen padre XD'

-como se atreve a decir eso es un pervertido pero de todas formas lo quiero-era lo que pensaba Rem bol

-eso es prometedor y seremos invitados a la boda-el presentador sonriendo

-todo depende de Céfiro-Cecil sonriendo

-ja jajajajajajaja eso es correcto nos veremos en la boda chicos-el jefe desapareciendo

La presentación termino los chicos y chicas regresaron a su casa donde lograron descansar

-ganamos que bien-Sakura sonriendo

-si lose es increíble-Syo sonriendo

-si pero lo que dijo Ren fue excesivo-Rem bol molesta

-o que cuantos prefieres tener 3 o 4-Ren sonriendo

-eres un pervertido como puedes pensar que quiero tener hijos con tigo-Rem bol sonrojada

-sabes es hora de decir la verdad Rem bol ganaste-Ren sonriendo

-a que te refieres-Rem bol sin entender

-tú me ganaste me enamore de ti desde que tu saliste con migo no pude evitarlo después de todo no sé porque siento que tu estas conectada a mi-Ren sonrojado

-también tu sientes eso-Rem bol sonriendo

-es hora de que sepan la verdad-Misuki con seriedad

-a que te refieres Misuki-Sakura sin entender

-verán la verdad si están unidos por el hilo rojo con el tiempo que pasaban juntos se formaba un destino o un futuro que con la llegada de SOMBRA Y LUNA se volvía más fuerte-Misuki sonriendo

-como no comprendo-Natsuki sin comprender

-lo que pasa es que yo puedo ver el hilo rojo miren-Misuki extendiendo su mano y mirándola fijamente de la cual se podían ver hilos rojos que se conectaban uno con otro-miren están conectados al parecer abra un futuro lo sé-Misuki con una sonrisa

-increíble como lo lograste-Itoki sonriendo

-al perecer este don lo desarrolle con el tiempo después de lo Guilbert-Misuki borrando la sonrisa

-yo cumpliré mi futuro-Ren sonriendo

-pero no se cual es en realidad si es que seas un gran ídolo o estar con Rem bol ya que solo se puede tener uno-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-si tengo que dejar de ser un ídolo para estar con Rem bol lo are-Ren tomando la mano de Rem bol

El hilo de Ren y Rem bol comenzó a brillar por alguna razón

-Misuki que significa-Rem bol con curiosidad

-con que ese es el destino ser ídolos y estar juntos-Misuki sonriendo-lo descubrirán con el tiempo-

-que mal yo quería saber-Sakura sonriendo

-saben ya puedo hacer que no se vean lo hilos porque ya me canse-Misuki sonriendo

-o claro perdón Misuki-Icchigo sonriendo

-gracias-Misuki sonriendo 'NA los hilos desparecieron ah y por fa si les parece tonto no se burlen'

-sabes Misuki me gustaría saber cuál es nuestro destino-Masato sonriendo

-eso es un secreto y si quieres saber averígualo por ti mismo-Misuki sonriendo

-lo are-Masato sonriendo

Las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones y los chicos se quedaron platicando

-ese es el plan-Ren sonriendo

-crees que funcione-Itoki con curiosidad

-espero que si-Tokiya sonriendo

-entonces mañana comenzamos-Masato sonriendo

-claro-los chicos al mismo tiempo

'NA que planearan XP pero que será lo sabrán en el próximo XD XD'


	27. Chapter 26

El 26 el que los le gracias

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 26 lluvia de propuestas

Los ganadores del premio no prince miusic Word fueron STARISH 2.0 decidieron regresar a su casa a descansar para reponer energía ay descubrieron el secreto de Misuki después de saber la verdad la noche paso rápido y el día comenzó los chicos les pidieron a las chicas que si los acompañaban o más bien tendrían una cita 'NA claro que cada pareja seria individual la historia'

Con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-me alegra que vengas con migo-Natsuki sonriendo

-a mí me alegra que me hayas invitado-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-sabes hoy será para mí un día muy importante y espero que la repuesta sé si-Natsuki sonriendo

-y cuál será la pregunta-Nayatsuki emocionada

-lo sabrás después-Natsuki sonriendo

-espero que sea lo que pienso-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-sabes ya llegamos-Natsuki mostrándole un parque vacío

-donde estamos-Nayatsuki sin entender

-aquí venía a jugar de niño y siempre quise…-Natsuki sonrojado

-que Natsuki-Nayatsuki sin comprender

-quieres ser mi novia Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-sí, sí quiero-Nayatsuki se lanza a abrazar a Natsuki

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee

-vamos Taranee te gustara-Tokiya caminando de la mano de Taranee

-y a donde vamos-Taranee con duda

-es un secreto-Tokiya sonriendo

-sabes puedes decirme y hare como si es una sorpresa-Taranee sonriendo

-ya llegamos-Tokiya mostrándole el parque donde tuvieron su primera cita

-el parque –Taranee sin entender

-si es un lugar especial ya que aquí fue nuestra primera cita-Tokiya sonriendo

-eso es muy tierno-Taranee sonrojada

-y quiero que justo aquí tu sepas mis sentimientos Taranee quieres ser mi novia-Tokiya sonriendo

-Tokiya eso me gustaría-Taranee abrazando a Tokiya

-es bueno que compartas los mismos sentimientos-Tokiya abrazando a Taranee

Mientras con Cecil y céfiro

-ya verás yo ganare-Céfiro **saltando entre los árboles**

-no yo ganare-Cecil siguiendo a Céfiro

-gane-Céfiro sonriendo en la copa de un árbol

-tal vez me ganaste pero quiero decirte algo muy importante Céfiro-Cecil sonriendo

**-**y que es Cecil-Céfiro ilusionada

-quieres ser mi novia-Cecil sonriendo

-no lo se déjame pensarlo-céfiro sonriendo

-ya mejor dime que no-Cecil sentándose un una rama

-la verdad es que si quiero ser tu novia Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

-no sabes que feliz me haces-Cecil **levantándose y abrazando a Céfiro** 'NA lo admito eso es tierno bueno en mi mente XD'

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

-porque estas tan feliz Rem bol-Ren **caminando de la mano con Rem bol**

**-**porque sé que gane-Rem bol sonriendo

-si ganaste mi corazón-Ren sonriendo

-y adonde me llevas-Rem bol sonriendo

-donde podamos estar solos-Ren **guiñándole el ojo**

-claro-Rem bol sonriendo

-solo espera por fin te daré mi corazón-era lo que pensaba Ren sonriendo

-acaso me dirá lo quiero escuchar o que planeara- era lo que pensaba Rem bol nerviosa

Ren llevo a Rem bol al lago donde subieron a un bote

-ahora no te escaparas de mi Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

-si me tengo que lanzar al lago para que no hagas nada malo lo are-Rem bol mirando hacia otro lado

-sabes Rem bol cuando éramos niños ya nos conocíamos por nuestros padres-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-sí y antes de que me cambiaran de escuela cuando Masato beso a Misuki les tomaste una foto más bien fueron dos una tienes tú y la otra yo-Rem bol sonriendo

-sí pero ahora quiero decirte Rem bol tú me gustas y quisiera que fueras mi novia y que dices-Ren sonriendo

-la respuesta es-Rem bol con frialdad

-no me partas el corazón Rem bol- era lo que pensaba Ren asustado

-si quiero-Rem bol sonriendo

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces-Ren sonriendo

Mientras con Itoki e Icchigo

-no entiendo-Icchigo con duda

-que no entiendes Icchigo-Itoki sonriendo

-porque venimos al zoo-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-la verdad es para que sepas que quiero que…-Itoki es interrumpido

-mira vamos a ver el acuario-Icchigo **tomando de la mano a Itoki**

En el acuario

-Icchigo-Itoki sonrojado

-que pasa Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-te gustaría ser mi novia-Itoki más rojo que un tomate

-claro que si-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-…-Itoki sin palabras

-disculpen son novios-un niño como de 9 años

-si-Icchigo sonriendo

-ya saben cuántos hijos tendrán-el niño sonriendo 'NA para que quiere saber'

-en realidad no-Icchigo sonrojada

-…-Itoki sin palabras y más rojo que una manzana

Mientras con Syo y Sakura

El trabajo de Syo era importante ir al gravar en el programa y declarársele a Sakura la suerte estaba de su lado ya que ella tendría que participar en el programa como una princesa capturara y Syo como su enamorado que va en su rescate. La escena tan esperada iniciaría Syo tenía que rescatar a Sakura

-no te preocupes yo te rescatare-Syo corriendo a toda velocidad

-mejor sálvate tu no soportaría que algo te pasara-Sakura desde el lugar que le tocaba

-lo hago por una razón-Syo se prepara para saltar

-y porque-Sakura preocupada porque Syo se caiga desde esa altura

-PORQUE YO TE AMO-Syo saltando

La escena termina la princesa fue rescatada todos los felicitaban porque parecía muy realista su confesión 'NA que tontos XD'

-Sakura lo que dije en la grabación-Syo sonrojado

-sí que pasa con eso-Sakura triste-ya mejor dime que era falso-era lo que pensaba Sakura

-es verdad y quiero pedirte algo muy importante quieres ser mi novia-Syo sonriendo

-Syo claro que si-Sakura **se lanza a abrazar a Syo**

-Sakura es hora de irnos-Micado mirando a su hermana

-Micado Syo ya es mi novio-Sakura sonriendo

-…-Micado quedo sin palabras

-mínimo no intentara matarme y lo mejor Sakura es mi novia-Syo** abrazando a Sakura**

Mientras con Masato y Misuki

Masato decidió llevar a Misuki al parque de diversiones ya que se podrían divertir y le podría decir sus sentimientos

-vamos Misuki será divertido.-Masato sonriendo

La única vez que te escuche decir 'será divertido' fue cuando éramos niños-Misuki riendo de Masato

-sabes me gustaría decirte la verdad tú me gustas-Masato mira que Misuki no lo escucha porque tiene puestos los audífonos-Misuki-

-perdón Masato-Misuki sonriendo

-no importa-Masato comienza a caminar

-vamos será divertido-Misuki abrazando el brazo de Masato

A partir de entonces solo fue diversión la mayor parte del día se la pasan juntos riendo en los juegos pero llego el momento en que Masato le diría sus sentimientos decidió que para ese momento subirían a la rueda de la fortuna

-vamos Misuki es el último-Masato **tomando de la mano de Misuki**

-claro-Misuki sonriendo

En la rueda de la fortuna

-es un hermosa vista-Misuki sonriendo

-si lo se sabes Misuki-Masato con nervios

-que pasa Masato-Misuki con una tierna mirada

-me gustas y me gustaría que fueras mi novia-Masato sonrojado

-en realidad Masato cuando éramos niños solo quería tu amistad pero ahora quiero estar con tigo y por ello la respuesta es si-Misuki sonriendo

-eso me alegra-Masato sonriendo 'NA como que le falta emoción pero eso será en el siguiente'


	28. Chapter 27

Espero que les guste 27

-diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 27 no quiero que muera

Las propuestas y las respuestas se dieron la felicidad comenzaría nada hará que la alegría terminaría eso era falso al llegar las chicas y los chicos solo esperaban a Masato y Misuki que al llegar Masato se adelantó ya que Misuki escucho a alguien

-MISUKI-era Eduardo

-Eduardo que haces aquí-Misuki sin comprender

-te advertí que si no eras mi de nadie lo serás-Eduardo sacando una espada 'NA quién diablos le dio la espada O-O'

-espera un segundo Eduardo-Misuki tratando de calmarlo

-te lo advertí-Eduardo atravesando a Misuki con la espada

-MISUKI-Masato era el más preocupado

-NOOOOOO-Rem bol salió corriendo

-adiós Misuki Hamimemashita-Eduardo hincándose

-Misuki no me dejes-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-rápido llama a una ambulancia y a la policía-Rem bol comenzando a llorar

-ya está en camino princesa-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-Misu- Nayatsuki preocupada

-Misuki porque-Sakura asustada

-tu como pudiste matar a Misuki-Micado enojado

-toda…vía…no muero…pero…ya estas…organizando el…funeral-Misuki con debilidad

-MISUKI que paso-Guilbert preocupado

-ese tipo lo hiso-Masato **señalando a Eduardo**

-Misuki estarás bien lo sé-Guilbert acercándose a Misuki

La ambulancia llego y con ella la policía quien se llevó a Eduardo la ambulancia llevo a urgencias a Misuki donde fue hospitalizada

-doctor como esta Misuki-Masato súper preocupado

-no creo que sobreviva la herida fue muy grave-el docto con seriedad

-no Misuki-Rem bol comenzó a llorar

-tranquila mi princesa yo sé que ella-Ren controlándose

-Misuki-Masato tirándose al piso

-tranquilo Masato todos estamos en la misma situación-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-doctor la paciente Hamimemashita acaba de despertar pero está débil-una enfermera

-podemos verla-Masato preocupado

-si es para su mejora adelante-El doctor saliendo de la sala

-vamos a verla-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

Al llegar al cuarto de Misuki la encontraron vendada y conectada a un aparato 'NA no se estas cosas'

-Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-chicos-Misuki con debilidad

-Misu-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-perdóname Misuki no supe protegerte-Masato con tristeza

-no fue tu culpa Masa-Misuki con una sonrisa

-será mejor que descanses-Guilbert sonriendo

-sabes Guilbert tu nombre es más tú te pareces a mi hermano mayor el que murió hace tantos años como me gustaría verlo por última vez-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-entonces yo seré tu hermano-Guilbert con una sonrisa

-gracias-Misuki antes de cerrar los ojos

-Misuki no te mueras por favor-Masato comenzó a llorar

-no estoy muerta mi querido Masato-Misuki abriendo los ojos

-como extrañaba que me sonrojaras mi querida Misuki-Masato sonrojado

-y yo igual-Misuki sonriendo

-espero que te recuperes Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-y lo hare se los prometo-Misuki sonriendo

Hasta aquí queda espero que les haya gustado XD


	29. Chapter 28

Qué bien continuamos

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 28 Misuki yo te protegeré

Ya pasaron más de dos semanas desde el accidente los amigos Misuki estaban aún preocupados por lo que paso pero se preocuparon más cuando llamaron a la puerta

-MISUKI-Sakura preocupada

-me vas a dejar aquí afuera o me vas a dejar pasar Sakura-Misuki sonriendo

-perdón Misuki-Sakura sonriendo

-porque gritaste Sakura-Céfiro sonriendo

-MISUKI porque estás aquí que no deberías estar en el hospital-Céfiro asustada

-lo lamento pero ya estoy mejor-Misuki sonriendo

-como lo haces pares de acero o que Misu-Rem bol sonriendo

-como tú digas Rem bol-Misuki sonriendo

-Misuki que haces aquí deberías de estar en-Ren sin terminar la oración

-en el hospital pero si ya estoy bien-Misuki sonriendo

-eso me alegra mi querida Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-saben qué tal si vamos a ensayar no solo porque ganamos quiere decir que no dejaremos de practicar-Misuki sonriendo

-estás loca Misu acabas de llegar de hospital no puedes hacer eso-Nayatsuki enfadada

-no lo estoy pero saben que yo siempre he sido haci-Misuki **comienza a caminar**

-eso no Misuki-Masato **toma del brazo de Misuki y la carga en sus brazos **

-masato bájame tengo que practicar-Misuki sonrojada

-claro que no te llevare a tu cuarto-Masato sonriendo

-sabes Masato ve tú yo y Ren iremos a dar un paseo-Rem bol **sujetando el brazo de Ren**

-claro-Masato **subiendo las escaleras**

-que tierna pareja son no Natsuki-Nayatsuki **tomando la mano de Natsuki**

-si lo son-Natsuki mirando con una tierna sonrisa a Nayatsuki 'NA que lindo es Natsuki XD'

Mientras con Masato y Misuki

-tal vez mínimo debería dejarme para que camine hasta mi cuarto-Era lo que pansa Misuki mientras Masato la cargaba

-listo ya llegamos Mi princesa-Masato sonriendo

-gracias Masa-Misuki sonriendo mientras que Masato la dejaba en su cama

-sabes Misuki me siento muy mal por lo que te paso yo no supe cómo protegerte-Masato con tristeza en la voz

-Masato no fue tu culpa lo que paso-Misuki mirando a Masato

-claro que lo fue yo prometí protegerte y no lo logre-Masato **levantándose **'NA Masato estaba sentado al lado de Misuki en la cama'

-espera Masa no quiero que me dejes sola-Misuki **abrazando por detrás a Masato**

-como mi Princesa desee-Masato **dándose la vuelta y abraza a Misuki **

-Masa te extrañe y mucho-Misuki sonrojada

-y yo a ti mi querida Misuki-Masato sonriendo-sabes Misuki yo te protegeré te lo prometo-Masato sonrojado

-gracias Masa solo a tu lado me siento segura-Misuki sonriendo

-sellare mi promesa de esta manera-Masato se acerca Misuki y la besa

-qué lindo es este momento-Rem bol mirando a Masato y Misuki

-y eso que paso lo mismo en la infancia-Ren sonriendo

Al escuchar esto Misuki y Masato se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron

-pero porque te apenas Masato después de todo tú y Misu ya son novios-Ren sonriendo

-Ren recuerda que Misuki y Masato siempre fueron haci la prueba está aquí-Rem bol saca la foto de Misuki y Masato besándose cuando eran niños

-QUEEEEEE-Masato sonrojado al máximo

-de…donde…donde la sacaste…creí haberla… tirado-Misuki sonrojada al máximo

-si como no cuando la tiraste yo la recogí de nuevo después de todo es un recuerdo invaluable-Rem bol sonriendo

-tu tonta Rem bol me las vas a pagar-Misuki se levanta y va tras Rem bol

-atrápame-Rem bol **comienza a correr dentro del cuarto**

-ya verás Rem bol-Misuki se lanza y cae encima de Rem bol

-quítate-Rem bol gritando

-no lo are hasta que te deshagas de esa foto-Misuki molesta

-bien lo are pero quítate-Rem bol calmándose

-bien vamos te ayudo-Misuki levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Rem bol

-gracias Misuki-Rem bol con una cara triste

-oye Misuki sabes cómo despertar a Masato-Ren **señalando a Masato**

-pobre de Masato-Rem bol mirando a Masato que estaba súper rojo

-sabes Rem bol dejemos solos a la tierna pareja-Ren **tomando la mano de Rem bol**

-si Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

Ren y rem bol salen del cuarto y dejan a Misuki y Masato solos

-Masa estas bien-Misuki mirando a Masato

-si lo estoy sabes Misu nunca pensé que volvería a ver a esa imagen bueno casi siempre sueño con ese momento-Masato sonrojado

-Masa sabes yo recuerdo bien lo que paso y tú lo recuerdas-Misuki sonrojada

-si en ese momento yo te exprese mis sentimientos a una temprana edad-Masato sonriendo

-MISUKI-Nayatsuki entra acompañada de lo demás al cuarto de Misuki

-que pasa chicos-Misuki sorprendida

-como paso cuéntanos si-Sakura mostrando la foto

-Rem bol que te dije de la foto-Misuki enfadad

-perdón pero Sakura me quito la foto y se las mostro a todos y ahora quieren saber la verdad-Rem bol mirando a sus amigos

-y que nos vas a contar o que Misuki-Sakura sonriendo

-bien les contare todo paso cuando…-Misuki mirando a sus amigos 'NA me pregunto que pasoXD'


	30. Chapter 29

Es el 29

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 29 recordando el pasado

-bien les contare-Misuki mirando a sus amigos

Flashback

-Misuki iras a conocer al hijo de la familia Hijirikawa-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-espero que no sea malo-era lo que pensaba Misuki

Al llegar a la casa de Masato Misuki quedo sorprendida ya que era un chico muy frio pero tomo la decisión de ser su amiga. Con el paso del tiempo Misuki le tomo cariño a ese chico tan lindo y el pequeño chico también le tomo cariño a esa chica

-Masato quiero que sea el primero en escuchar mi canción-Misuki a los 5 años

-será un honor Misu-Masato a los 5 años

Ah ah ah

Ah ah ah

Inei kamisama onegaishimas onegaita aranou

Ah ah ah

Ah ah ah

Inei kamisama korenaita aranou koshineite

Kamisama onegaishimas

Ah ah ah

Ah ah ah

Hamimemashita kamisama 'NA como la del anime XD'

-y que te pareció Masa-Misuki sonrojada

-cantas muy hermoso Misuki-Masato sonriendo

-Misuki no sabía que cantabas tan bien ven vamos tenemos que hablar-La madre de Misuki sonriendo

-pero a donde vamos mamá-Misuki sin entender

-después te digo Misu-la madre de Misuki llevándosela de la casa de Masato

-Misuki adónde vas mi princesa-Masato en voz baja

Al día siguiente

-Masa me voy a cambiar de escuela y de casa a una donde forman a ídolos que será en Francia-Misuki con tristeza en la voz

-qué suerte tienes Misuki podrás estudiar para cantar algo que yo no podré hacer pero sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver-Masato sonriendo

-Masa jurémoslo con el meñique-Misuki **extendiendo la mano con el meñique levantado**

-prometo con mi meñique que nos volveremos a ver si no lo cumplo mi meñique desaparecerá-Misuki y Masato al mismo tiempo

-Misu pero antes no te dejare ir sin darte algo muy importante-Masato sonrojado

-claro que es Masa-Misuki sonriendo

-esto-Masato se acerca a Misuki y la besa

Fin del flashback

-eso fue lo que paso-Misuki sonrojada

-como supiste lo que dije-Masato sorprendido

-no lo dijiste en voz baja también mi mamá te escucho-Misuki sonriendo

-…-Masato se quedó sin palabras

-saben yo les contare como inicio mi miedo a las alturas-Sakura sonriendo

-como paso Sakura solo tu recordaste-Syo mirando a Sakura

-todo comenzó cuando-Sakura sonriendo

Flashback

-Nayatsuki por ello no salgo a jugar-Sakura a los 5 anos

-eres tan fuerte Sakurita por ello siempre estar a tu lado como amigas-Nayatsuki a los 5años

-gracias Nayatsuki-Sakura con una tierna expresión

-que tierna eres Sakura-Nayatsuki comienza a abrazar muy fuerte a Sakura

-Nayatsuki…no…puedo…respirar-Sakura apenas si podía hablar por la falta de aire

-perdón Sakura-Nayatsuki sonriendo

Tres días después en el parque de diversiones

-ya te dije que no corras tras de mi-Sakura corriendo

-eres tan fuerte y tierna Sakura espera-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Deja eso ya-Sakura asustada

-Sakura-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

Sakura por el miedo corre más rápido y sube a la rueda de la fortuna pero en la segunda vuelta Nayatsuki sube en el mismo lugar que Sakura

-eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba pero escaparas-Nayatsuki saca una cámara y un sombrero de osito

-ay no-Sakura se recarga en la puerta la cual se abre y provoca que ella caiga pero se sujeta lo más fuerte que puede

-es muy alto voy a morir-Sakura asustada

-vamos Sakura yo te ayudo-Nayatsuki extiende su mano para ayudar a su amiga

Fin del flashback

-es algo similar a lo que me paso con Natsuki-Syo mirando con enojo a Natsuki

-pero eras tan tierno Syo-chan-Natsuki sonriendo

-saben quiero confesar algo bueno chicas ustedes ya lo saben-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que es lo quieres decir Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-Yo…yo saben mejor después-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-entonces chicas recuerdan cuando nos conocimos-Taranee sonriendo

-si quien lo diría primero enemigas y ahora mejores amigas-Sakura sonriendo

-QUEEEEEEE-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-pero que no eran amigas desde el principio-Tokiya sin poder creerlo

-no siempre fue haci-Taranee sonriendo

Flashback

-gracias por traerme Cora pero ahora estaré a salvo a aquí-Icchigo sonriendo

-si señorita-un guardaespaldas saliendo del cuarto

-déjame adivinar eres Icchigo Origumo-Taranee mirando a Icchigo

-si lo soy-Icchigo mirando a su compañera

-este será un largo semestre-Taranee con enojo

Al día siguiente

-Escuchen alumno los formare en grupos de 6-el profesor mirando a los alumnos-será Nayatsuki, Taranee, Rem bol, Icchigo, Sakura y Misuki

-quienes son las que el profesor levantándose

-yo-las chicas al mismo tiempo

Dos días después

-como el profesor dijo que competiríamos de ahora en adelante somos enemigas-Rem bol mirando a las chicas

-pienso lo mismo-Misuki moleta

El día del concurso

Las chicas por un pequeño error de los profesores terminaron subiendo al mismo tiempo al escenario

-chicas quiero que canten juntas-El profesor mirando a las chicas

Las chicas comienzan cantar los jueces quedan sorprendidos y ellas también ya que su canción era hermosa y llena de alegría

-son equipo-el juez

-si lo somos-Misuki sonriendo

Al terminar el concurso las chicas se volvieron amigas y desde la copa de un árbol una chica les llamo la atención

-mi nombre es Céfiro soy la princesa de Indianápolis he escuchado su música y quiero unirme a su equipo-Céfiro con mucha seriedad-y seremos mejores amigas-con una gran sonrisa

Fin del flashback

-haci que eran enemigas por las competencias que organizaban en su escuela-Syo sonriendo

-la verdad si-Sakura sonriendo

-Nayatsuki dinos lo que nos ibas a decir-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-la verdad les diría sobre Sayatsuki-Nayatsuki con tristeza 'NA en el siguiente sabrán la verdad de Satsuki y de Sayatsuki'


	31. Chapter 30

Que bien es el 30

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 30 como se originó Satsuki y Sayatsuki

Con cada minuto los chicos descubrían verdades sobres las chicas como que antes no eran amigas si no enemigas y que con la llegada de Céfiro se formó STARSH pero lo que más les sorprendió fue lo dijeron Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-quiero contarles cómo se originó Sayatsuki-Nayatsuki con tristeza

-y como paso-Sakura con seriedad

-pero antes quien es Sayatsuki-Ren con duda

-primero escuchen-Rem bol molesta

-todo inicio cuando llego nuestro nuevo maestro de violín tres meses después de lo que le paso a Sakura en el parque de diversiones-Nayatsuki con tristeza

Flashback

-muy bien quien es Sakura-una señora llamando a Sakura

-Sakura-san-Nayatsuki con una tierna expresión

-YO SOY-Sakura alejándose de Nayatsuki

-muy bien vamos-la maestra se retira con Sakura

-entonces bella flor del loto tú debes ser Nayatsuki-un maestro de cabello largo color plata con las puntas azules, ojos de color zafiro, tés blanca, joven, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca, una chaqueta negra, una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello y unos zapatos negros 'NA con un profe tan guapo yo si voy a clases de violín XD'

-si yo soy Nayatsuki tú serás mi maestro-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-para mi será un honor ser el profesor de una alumna tan hermosa-el maestro **sonriendo e inclinándose para ver a Nayatsuki**

-qué suerte tengo me toco un profe súper guapo-era lo que pensaba Nayatsuki mientras sonreía

-mi nombre es Ikki pero puedes llamarme Ikki-san-Ikki sonriendo 'NA como el del anime de ´´Amnesia´ O_IIII_O'

-si Ikki-san-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-y dime querida Nayatsuki quieres practicar-Ikki sonriendo

-si profesor perdón Ikki-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

Con el paso de los días Nayatsuki se dio cuenta que no importa la edad para el amor ya que ella se enamoró de su profesor de violín cada día estaba ansiosa por las clases y de eso se dio cuenta Sakura

-conque te gusta el profesor-Sakura sonriendo

-claro que no Sakura-san él es nuestro maestro después de todo tu maestra la cambiaron de escuela y ahora practicas con migo y con Ikki-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y hasta llamas al profe por su nombre y es más solo usas el san para tus amigos-Sakura mirando a Nayatsuki

-bueno lo admito me gusta-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-lo sabía que pasaría si lo sabe-Sakura sonriendo

-SAKURA-SAN que ni se te ocurra decirle-Nayatsuki molesta

-bien no se lo diré pero será divertido-Sakura sonriendo-mira es el profesor está en la entrada de la escuela-

-Ikki-san compuse una canción-Nayatsuki **sale corriendo y deja sola a Sakura**

-eso es muy bueno quiero escucharla vamos a dentro-Ikki **toma de la mano a Nayatsuki y entran a la escuela**

-valla amiga-Sakura mirando a Nayatsuki

Dentro de la escuela

Se encontraban dentro de la sala Nayatsuki tocaba su canción a la perfección era una nota alegre combinada con tristeza era perfecta tanto que el profesor se sorprendió

**- **Nayatsuki tocas hermoso eres una gran alumna-Ikki se **inclina y abraza a Nayatsuki la cual se sonroja**

-gracias-Nayatsuki sonrojada

Tres días después

-NOOOOOOOOO-Ikki gritando

-que pasa ese es Ikki-san-Nayatsuki se acerca a la ventana y ve que un sujeto le dispara a su profesor-Ikki-san NOOOOOO-todos los alumnos de la escuela de violín salen pero la primera en llegar e Nayatsuki quien ve tirado a su querido profesor en un charco de sangre

-me gusto… ser…tu…maestro…Nayatsuki eso…fue un honor-el profesor **toma la mano de Nayatsuki** y en su última palabra muere

**-**no NOO IKKI-SAN-Nayatsuki sollozando

Pasaron los días Nayatsuki no podía recuperarse de la muerte de su primer amor en ese momento de tristeza e ira se originó al quitarse los lentes su segunda personalidad Sayatsuki

-yo seré la que proteja tu corazón pequeña Nayatsuki lo prometo-era lo que pensaba Sayatsuki mientras estaba dentro de Nayatsuki

Fin del flashback

-claro porque no lo pensé antes fue cuando murió el profesor Ikki-Sakura mirando a su amiga

-al parecer Sayatsuki se creó por la necesidad de Nayatsuki de que su corazón fuera protegido claro que inconscientemente-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-si creó que si-Nayatsuki sonriendo-pero me gustaría saber sobre Satsuki esperen- Nayatsuki se acerca a Natsuki y le quita sus lentes y aparece Satsuki

-ESTAMOS MUERTOS-Syo asustado

-diablos-Ren preocupado

-tranquilos chicos se cómo controlarlo-Nayatsuki sonriendo-y dígame mi amo como que fue que se originó Satsuki-

-mi amo-Satsuki sonrojado-bueno todo paso en la infancia de Natsuki su maestra de violín le robo su canción y desapareció eso provocó que yo me diera origen en la tristeza y desesperación de Natsuki-

**-**increíble-Rem bol sorprendida

-será mejor que regrese a Natsuki me da miedo Satsuki-Syo mirando a Satsuki

-QUE DIJISTE ENANO-Satsuki gritando

-NAYATSUKI contrólalo-Syo **abrazando a Sakura**

-tranquilícese mi amo-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-mi amo-Satsuki se sonroja y aprovechan en el momento que se distrajo y le colocan sus lentes-que pasó-

-nada Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que tierno te ves Syo-chan abrazando a Sakura-san-Natsuki **sacando su celular y tomándole muchas fotos a la tierna pareja**-mira Nayatsuki-

-que tierno-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no me quiero ni imaginar cómo será su hijo con ustedes como padres-Ren burlándose

-Ren creo que te apresuras mucho a las cosas apenas si llevan dos semanas de novios y ya quieres ver si es rosa o celeste-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-en realidad lo que yo si se es que será niño y niña-Ren **tocando el estómago de Rem bol**

-qué y…y…tu…que…sabrías en primer lugar yo…yo… no eh-Rem bol sonrojada al máximo

-concuerdo con Rem bol Ren como que te estas apresurando mucho en primer lugar mira como dejaste al Rem bol, a Natsuki y Nayatsuki-Misuki **señalando a sus amigos** que están súper rojos

-sabes Misuki yo creo que el tuyo será niño a menos que Masato quiera niña o gemelos-Ren burlándose

-QUEEEEEE COMO ES QUE TU PIENSAS ESO REN-Misuki enfadada y sonrojada

-…-Masato esta si palabras y sonrojado al máximo

-podre de Masato está súper rojo-Syo mirando a su amigo

-no deberías burlarte Syo lo más probable es que el suyo sea niño, el de Itoki e Icchigo sea niña, el de Taranee y Tokiya niña, el de Cecil y de Céfiro será niño-Ren burlándose

-REN-Rem bol aun roja

-que pasa princesa ya sientes pataditas-Ren sonriendo 'NA apenas son novios y él ya quiere pintar el cuarto para él bebe'

-que claro que no y en primer lugar de donde sacas esas conclusiones-Rem bol molesta

-al parecer no toleran ni una sola broma-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

-Ren deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas son algo perversas y además dejaste todos en shock-Misuki mirando a sus amigos

-si dejare de hacerlas-Ren como niño pequeño castigado

-que bien-Rem bol con felicidad

-pero yo creo que lo que dije si pasara-Ren sonriendo

-ok todos contra él-Syo **tomando una almohada **

**-**si-todos **comienzan a darle almohadazos a Ren**

-creo que te lo merecer Ren como puedes decirle a mi Sakura que Syo la va a embarazar-Micado entrando al cuarto de Misuki

-era una broma-Ren levantándose

-o casi lo olvido chicas ay 7 chicos guapos y una chica muy bonita en la…-Micado sin terminar

Las chicas con tan solo escuchar 7 chicos guapos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron a ver que querían dejando a los chicos solos y un poco celosos

-Ikki-san-era lo que pensaba Nayatsuki

-Sanosuke-era lo que pensaba Rem bol

-Dorian-era lo que pensaba Céfiro

-Inu-era lo que pensaba Taranee

-Jakob-Era lo que pensaba Icchigo

-Erick-Sakura

-Shinn- Misuki

-no creí que volverían-era lo que pensaban las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras estaban en la puerta mirando a los chicos

'NA hasta la otra y por fa o juzguen mal a Ren solo bromeaba aunque fue un poco pesado bueno hasta la otra'


	32. Chapter 31

Este es el 31

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 31 los muertos regresan de la tumba

Las chicas bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con su pasado

-hola mi nombre es Ikki-un chico igual al profesor de Nayatsuki

-Ikki-san-era lo que pensaba Nayatsuki

-hola mi nombre es Sanosuke-un chico de cabello azul, tés blanca, ojos con la pupila de la parte de arriba color dorado, la parte de en medio azules y la parte de debajo de color rosa, vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera azul cielo con una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras 'NA para mi es guapo no sé cómo les parezca a ustedes pero quien quiera ver lo en anime el nombre es ´´amnesia´´ woo ya promociono animes XD'

-cómo es posible él debería estar muerto-era lo que pensaba Rem bol

-mi nombres es Inu-un chico alto, cabello de color verde, ojos con la pupila de la mitad de la parte de arriba de color dorado y la mitad de abajo color verde, vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra con muchos sierres con la parte del cuello levantada 'NA tipo de la película de la ´´matrix´´ U.U'

-Inu pero tú moriste hace cuatro años-era lo que pensaba Taranee

-hola yo soy Dorian el hermano de Inu-un chico alto, cabello verde largo, ojos verdes, vestido con un pantalón con bordados de tabla de ajedrez, una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra con mangas con el mismo bordado que el pantalón, una gorra tipo de policía con el mismo bordado y unas botas negras

-Dorian cómo es posible esto-era lo que pensaba Céfiro

-hola yo soy Jakob que alegría conocerte-un chico alto, alegre, cabello rubio, ojos de color dorado claro 'NA como amarillo brillante U_III_U', tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera amarilla, una chaqueta negra, un pañuelo amarillo amarrado al pantalón y unas botas negras

-Jakob pero si tú moriste tú mi antiguo maestro de canto-era lo que pensaba Icchigo

-si yo soy Erick-un chico de cabello negro, alto, tés blanca, ojos dorados, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca, y unas botas negras 'NA este lo saque del anime de ´´pandora heart´´ U.U'

-Erick pero si moriste al saber que tu hermano murió-era lo que pensaba Sakura

-hola yo soy Shinn-un chico de cabello negro con puntas rojas, tés blanca, ojos de la mitad de abajo color rojo y la de arriba dorada, vestido con un pantalón negro, con un pañuelo rojo amarrado al pantalón, una playera roja, con una chaqueta negra y una bota de color rojo y la otra de color negro 'NA le di un toque único a este chico O_III_O porque es del mismo anime que los otros U_II_U'

-Shinn pero si moriste junto con mi hermano-era lo que pensaba Misuki- hola nosotras somos el grupo de STARSH mejor conocido ahora por-

-STARISH 2.0-Masato llegando y **tomando la mano de Misuki**

-sí que es lo que quieren-Syo molesto

-perdón pero estamos en el curso maestro y según esto ustedes serán nuestros profesores-Erick mirando a los chicos

-casi lo olvido ella es Ibón nuestra compositora-Sasuke **señalando a **una chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, una playera rosa, con una boina negra con una flor rosa y unas botas blancas

-es como nuestra hermana menor-Jakob sonriendo

-chicos-Ibón sonriendo

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja STARISH 2.0 ahora serán maestro les deseo suerte-la voz del jefe se escucha pero no ay rastro de él

-será mejor que pasen-Céfiro sonriendo

-gracias-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-chicos guíenlos a sus habitaciones-Rem bol mirando a sus amigos

-pero a donde-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-que usen las de SOMBRA Y LUNA después de todo ellos ya no están e Ibón se quedara en la de Haruka-Misuki mirando a sus amigo

-bien pensado Misu-Sakura sonriendo

-chicos después de que lleven a los nuevos a sus cuartos llévenlos a la sala de prácticas-Misuki sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

Los chicos llevaron a los recién llegados a sus habitaciones y las chicas a Ibón a su nuevo cuarto después de un rato llegaron todos a la sala de prácticas donde se asignarían los maestros

-muy bien Misu-san dinos con quien nos toca dar clases-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-bien será Nayatsuki, Natsuki e Ikki, Taranee, Tokiya e Inu, Ceci, Céfiro y Dorian, Jakob, Icchigo e Itoki, Erick, Sakura y Syo, Shinn, Masato y yo-Misuki **terminando de leer un papel**

-que bien vamos no crees Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-por cierto chicos cual es el nombre del grupo-Misuki mirando a los chicos

-somos AMNESIA-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-bien vallan con sus profesores-Misuki sonriendo

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-oye Sakura estoy pensando en darles un horario como el que me dio mi antiguo maestro-Syo mirando a Sakura

-y quien fue-Sakura sonriendo

-fue AI-Syo recordando lo que paso

-pero si a mí también me toco con él y su horario fue algo sencillo-Sakura mirando a Syo

-qué pero si era muy estricto-Syo con desilusión

-si lo recuerdo bien-Sakura sonriendo

-sabes no te comprendo Sakurita-Syo sonriendo

-y que planeas mi querido Syo-Sakura mirando a su novio

-no lo sé ya pensare en algo-Syo sonriendo

-profesoras podemos hablar en privado con ustedes-Erick sonriendo

-claro chicos salgan por favor-Misuki mirando a sus amigos

Los chicos salen de la sala de prácticas algo molestos pero se quedan en la salida para escuchar lo que los chicos quieren hablar en privado con sus amadas

-disculpen pero no sé porque pero creo les recordamos a alguien-Erick mirando a las chicas

-bueno a mi si-las chicas al mismo tiempo que al darse cuenta que hablaron al mismo sonrieron

-bueno Ikki tú me recuerdas a un amigo que tuve y que murió-Nayatsuki sonrojándose

-lo lamento pequeña flor del loto-Ikki sonriendo

-me llamo como Ikki-san lo hacía-era lo que pensaba la sorprendida de Nayatsuki

-y tú me recuerdas un amigo fallecido-Taranee sonrojada

-lo siento pequeña Taranee-Inu sonriendo

-me llamo igual que Inu-era lo que pensaba Taranee

-lo mismo dio yo-Rem bol con una sonrisa falsa

-mentir con una sonrisa no es bueno querida Rem bol-Sanosuke sonriendo

-tú en realidad eres Sanosuke el que me enamoro en la infancia-Rem bol sonrojándose

-tu a un amigo que ya descansa-Céfiro sonrojada

-perdón pequeña fan de gatitos-Dorian sonriendo

-solo el verdadero Dorian me llamaba haci-Céfiro sorprendida

-quien lo diría a mí también-Icchigo con una falsa sonrisa

-perdón pequeña fresa roja-Jakob sonriendo

-solo él me llamaba haci-Icchigo sorprendida

-a mi igual-Sakura mirando a Erick

-si lo deseas me arranco el rostro para que no sientas dolor-Erick sonriendo

-solo él tenía un sentido del humor tan macabro-Sakura sonriendo

-quien lo diría me pasa lo mismo-Misuki con una falsa sonrisa

-lamento lo que te paso en el pasado pero quiero que des sonrisas de verdad-Shinn abrazando a Misuki

-Shinn de verdad eres tú solo tú me decías eso cuando estaba triste eso antes de conocer a Masato-Misuki sonrojándose

Mientras las chicas se sentían de nuevo felices con el pasado los chicos resistían las ganas de entrar y golpear o ahorcar a los chicos nuevos pero el que más resistía era Masato ya que no soportaba que alguien más abrazara a su querida Misuki pero una vez que Shinn se alejara de Misuki Masato pudo calmarse solo un poco

'NA acaso regresaran los celos que más pasara no lose pero si quieren averiguarlo sigan leyendo XD hasta la otra mis lectores XD'


	33. Chapter 32

Es el 32

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 32 dime tu pasado

Un día termino el cual fue acompañado por la noche un nuevo día inicio y como de costumbre Misuki salió a entrenar pero no se dio cuenta que era seguida por alguien más

-Rem bol eres tú-Misuki **dándose la vuelta**

-te equivocas yo soy Shinn-Shinn sonriendo

-lo siento pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que Rem bol me siga-Misuki sonriendo

-sabes antes de que llegara me entere de que tú no eres hija única si no que tienes un hermano de nombre Guilbert eso es bueno-Shinn sonriendo

-la verdad Guilbert murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 8 años-Misuki con tristeza

-no lo sabía lo siento-Shinn acercándose a Misuki

-no importa después de todo ya paso mucho tiempo-Misuki sonriendo

-vaya eres muy fuerte eso es bueno en una persona-Shinn sonriendo

-gracias-Misuki sonriendo

-al parecer venias a entrenar que es lo que haces específicamente-Shinn sonriendo

-bueno muchas cosas pero siempre me coloco bajo una cascada para poder concentrarme-Misuki sonriendo

-lo ves eres muy fuerte pero espero que no te importe que te pregunte algo-Shinn sonriendo

-claro que es-Misuki mirando a Shinn

-porque te recuerdo a un amigo-Shinn sonriendo

-la verdad todo comenzó antes de que yo conociera a Masato-Misuki mirando a Shinn

Flashback

-Misuki-Guilbert llama do a Misuki

-que pasa Guilbert-Misuki sonriendo

-mira quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Shinn-Guilbert mirando a su amigo

-hola mi nombre es Shinn me gustaría que fuéramos buenos amigos-Shinn **inclinándose **para estar a la misma altura que Misuki 'NA recuerde que eso era cuando ella tenía 5 años'

-pienso lo mismo-Misuki sonriendo y sonrojándose

Los días pasaban Misuki se daba cuenta que sentía algo por Shinn y que solo quería estar con él

-Misuki es cierto que fuiste a conocer a un chico-Shinn sonriendo

-si al parecer sus padres son muy estrictos-Misuki mirando a Shinn

-a quien conociste Misu-Guilbert molestándose

-al parecer estas celoso Guilbert-Shinn burlándose

-claro que lo estoy y quien era ese-Guilbert molestándose cada vez más

-Hijirikawa Masato-Misuki mirando a su hermano

-y para que fuiste querida Misuki-Shinn sonriendo

-no lose mis padres me llevaron al parecer creo que quieren que sea su amiga-Misuki mirando a Shinn

-mientras más amigos mejor sabes si algún día cuando encuentres a la persona que tu corazón desee por favor dímelo quiero conocer a esa persona especial-Shinn sonriendo

-Shinn-Misuki sonrojándose

-en ese caso solo confió en ti Shinn puedes ser el novio de mi Misuki-Guilbert sonriendo

-Shinn porque estas rojo-Misuki mirando a su amigo

-por nada Misuki-Shinn sonriendo

Al paso de los días Misuki se sentía diferente no sabía con quién estar si con Masato o con Shinn pero casi siempre estaba con Masato porque eran buenos amigos pero llego el día en que ella de cambiaria de casa y de escuela el día en que estaría con Shinn pero no con Masato no sabía si estar feliz o triste en fin llego el día de la tragedia

-que pasa mamá-Misuki mirando a su mamá

-Misuki tu hermano y Shinn al parecer están muertos-la madre sollozando

-QUE NO ESO NO ES POSIBLE SHINN Y MI HERMANITO NO ESO NO ES CIERTO-Misuki llorando

-Misuki-su padre tratando de calmar a su hija

-no, no puede ser cierto hermano no por favor no y Shinn no quiero que no por favor ahora lo único que quiero es estar con Masa-era lo que pensaba Misuki mientras lloraba en su cuarto

Los días pasaban paro Misuki no se reponía hasta que volvió a ver a Rem bol al parecer la compañía de su amiga la hizo sentir de nuevo mejor

Fin del flashback

-lo lamento no sabía lo que le paso a tu hermano y como fue-Shinn mirando a Misuki

-ya te dije que no importa después de todo ya paso mucho tiempo pero me hace sentir mejor hablarlo con tigo-Misuki sonriendo

-que bien-Shinn sonriendo

-me gustaría que todo fuera como antes o tan solo volver ver esa escena donde mi hermano, Shinn y yo platicábamos veíamos películas y todo eso-Misuki sonriendo

-Misuki te prometo que se re el mejor amigo de Guilbert y él tuvo para que vuelvas a ver esa escena-Shinn abrazando a Misuki

-pero Guilbert el que se parece a mi hermano no es mi-Misuki sonrojándose

-lo sé pero es lo más parecido que hay-Shinn aun abrazando a Misuki

-no es necesario que tu consueles a Misuki-Masato alejando a Shinn de Misuki

-Masa-Misuki mirando a Masato

-tranquilo después de todo Misuki solo te quiere a ti-Shinn sonriendo

-no es gracioso-Masato con seriedad

-claro que lo es después de todo es divertido ver a alguien celoso y más si su novia es tan linda-Shinn dándose la vuelta y dejando solos a Masato y Misuki

-sabes Misuki yo no confió en él-Masato con una expresión de enojo

-sabes Masa aunque Shinn falleció siendo que él fue mi primer amor-Misuki sonriendo mientras que Masato sintió que lo apuñalaron como dos veces-yo solo quería estar con tigo-

-Misuki-Masato sonriendo

-lo único bueno es que el destino no me ha arrebatado a la persona más importante para mi Masa yo te-Misuki no termino la oración porque Masato la interrumpió con un beso

-creo que pensamos lo mismo-Masato sonriendo

-si mi querido Masato-Misuki sonrojándose

-que tierno es este momento no Natsuki-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-lo es mi querida Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-…-Masato se quedó sin palabras

-acaso siempre nos espían-Misuki molesta

-la verdad no pero vimos que Shinn te seguía Masato se enojó y los siguió y como queríamos saber que pasaría-Rem bol sonriendo

-yo esperaba que Masato lo golpeara-Ren desilusionado

-mejor suerte para la otra chicos-Misuki sonriendo

-si la verdad si-Sakura sonriendo

-oye Misuki que tal si todos entrenamos con tigo-Syo sonriendo

-que bien-Taranee sonriendo

-me parece bien-Icchigo sonriendo

-QUEE YO NO LO ARE YA SUFRI MUCHO LA VES PASADA-Rem bol negándose

-claro que si-Ren sonriendo todos comenzaron a caminar mientras que Ren cargo Rem bol para que pudieran entrenar para algunos les pareció fácil al principio hasta que llegó el momento de hacer otro tipo de prácticas hasta que al final tuvieron que colocarse bajo una cascada solo Misuki y Masato resistieron mientras que los demás solo resistieron dos segundos

-pienso que Misuki y Masato son la pareja ideal porque son de acero-Ren molesto

-creo que pensamos lo mismo Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

-y al parecer sigues con esa idea Rem bol-Misuki sonriendo

-vaya al parecer eres muy resistente-Taranee sonriendo

-saben será mejor que regresemos si no pescaremos un resfriado-Tokiya sonriendo

-buena idea Tokiya-Itoki sonriendo

-regresemos Misu-Masato **tomando la mano de Misuki**

Mientras las tiernas parejas regresaban al parecer eran observados por nuevos enemigos

-funcionara-la sombra de un chico se observaba

-claro que lo ara después de todo quien es el hermano de Eliot-otro chico sonriendo

-lo eres tu-un chico sonriendo

-prepárense STARISH 2.0 la venganza apenas inicia-

'NA hasta la otra XD'


	34. Chapter 33

Es él 33 que bien XD

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 33 AMNESIA

STARISH 2.0 tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que al parecer tenían un nuevo enemigo el cual era desconocido pero lo que más tenían que proteger seria sus amadas ya que al parecer planeaban algo que no sería bueno

-Misuki que haces-Rem bol mirando a su amiga en la sala de practicas

-perdón estaba practicando mi vocalización-Misuki sonriendo

-eso no es necesario Misu-Shinn mirando a Misuki

-claro que lo es-Misuki molestándose

-no porque ya eres buena cantando-Shinn sonriendo

-gracias-Misuki sonriendo 'NA es más bipolar que yo XD esenciero '

-chicas que tal si vamos todos los integrantes de AMNESIA y los de STARSH salimos a dar un paseo por el bosque-Shinn sonriendo

-no sé porque eso me suena familiar o si sabes Shinn yo no soy caperucita roja-Rem bol molestándose

-qué graciosa bienes o no después de todo para ser buenos amigo-Shinn sonriendo

-vamos Rem bol que puede pasar-Misuki sonriendo

-es cierto aquí no hay lobos-Rem bol sonriendo

Al salir del edificio las chicas se encontraron con sus amigas y con los integrantes de AMNESIA decidieron seguirlos y platicar mientras se adentraban en zona de bosque que se encontraba dentro de esa propiedad pero al llegar a una parte donde se podía ver donde estaban ayer

-saben chicas conocen a SOMBRA Y LUNA-Sanosuke sonriendo

-claro que los conocemos ellos-Taranee sin terminar la oración

-si su líder Eliot es mi hermano y saben no me gusto lo que hicieron separarlo que mal pero saben nos vengaremos no importa si tenemos que deshacernos de ustedes o si de sus novios-Shinn sonriendo

-que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Masto-Misuki molestándose

-pero antes me desarme de sus recuerdos-Ikki sonriendo

-adiós chicas-Shinn sonriendo

Los otros chicos golpearon y muy fuerte en la cabeza a las chicas para que no recordaran lo que paso y las dejaron solas en el bosque después de un rato los chicos de STARISH se preocuparon y fueron a verlas

-Misuki que fue lo que te paso-Masato preocupado

-lo lamento te conozco-Misuki algo confundida

-chicas-los chicos asustados

-quienes son-las chicas en diferente tiempo

-Rem bol soy yo tu novio Ren-Ren asustado

-lo lamento pero yo no tengo novio-Rem bol sonriendo

-Icchigo que bien que no te pasó nada-Itoki abrazando a Icchigo

-por favor no me hagas daño-Icchigo asustada

-al parecer las chicas tiene amnesia pero porque se ocasiono-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-te me acercas y te arrepentirás pervertido-Taranee a la defensiva

-será mejo que las llevemos adentro-Masato mirando a Misuki

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

Los chicos llevaron a las confundidas chicas a su casa 'NA bueno según lo es U.U' para que descansaran e intentar que los recordaran

Mientras con Misuki, Masato, Ren y Rem bol

-Misuki sabes cuál es mi nombre-Masato mirando a Misuki

-la verdad no pero me gustaría saber quién eres acaso eres mi hermano-Misuki con ternura

-no, no lo soy-Masato con tristeza

-lo más probable es que sea importante para mí ya que tu rostro se mes familiar-Misuki **tomando la mano de Masato**

-Misuki quiero que me recudes ya que tú también eres especial para mí-Masato abrazando a Misuki

-Masato-Misuki sonrojada

-recordaste mi nombre-Masato sonriendo

-si eso creo tu eres mi-Misuki sin entender

-si yo soy tu novio-Masato sonrojado

-enserio al parecer te preocupas por mí es porque eres buen novio-Misuki sonrojándose

-eso creo-Masato sonriendo

-que bien que Misuki sea feliz-Rem bol sonriendo

-recuerdas a Misuki pero no a tu novio-Ren molestándose

-si eres mi novio que fue lo que te dije el primer día que nos vimos-Rem bol sonriendo

-me dijiste yo Rem bol Jinquerio seré quien fleche tu corazón ya verás Ren yo seré quien te enamore-Ren sonriendo

-creo recordar algo parecido-Rem bol sonriendo

-algo más lo lograste me enamoraste-Ren sonriendo

-que bien gane-Rem bol abrazando un conejito de peluche

-sabes ese conejito yo te lo regale en nuestra cita-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-qué lindo a si casi lo olvido podrías acercarte-Rem bol sonriendo

-que pasa Rem bol-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-gracias-Rem bol le da un beso en la mejilla a Ren-sabes no sé porque esto se me hace familiar-

-espero que lo recuerdes mi querida Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

Mientras con Natsuki, Nayatsuki, Syo y Sakura

-sabes no sé porque pero algo en ti que me es familiar-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si lo se sabes Nayatsuki recuerdas esto-Natsuki mostrándole la pulsera de pio-chan

-creo que si-Nayatsuki confundiéndose cada vez más

-mira me la regalaste un día en el que escribimos juntos en el parque yo te dije que nunca me la quitaría y bueno después no sé qué paso cuando me di cuenta yo- Natsuki sonrojándose

-tú me besaste-Nayatsuki sonrojándose

-la verdad si pero te pedí perdón y eso fue antes que fuéramos novios-Natsuki sonriendo

-sabes creo tener suerte me conseguí un lindo novio-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Sakurita quien soy-Syo sonriendo

-un lindo chico que se hace pasar por mi novio-Sakura con frialdad

-sabes lo de hacerme pasar por tu novio es falso yo si lo soy-Syo mirando a Sakura

-sabes si es cierto que tanto sabes de mi-Sakura sonriendo

-que cuando eras niña tenías una enfermedad es más aun la tienes no te permite hacer mucho esfuerzo físico un día fuiste a gravar con Rariuka-sesei te esforzaste demasiado terminaste en el hospital y yo fui a verte en ese momento yo tenía planeado pedir que fuera mi novia pero estos dos aficionados a lo tierno son interrumpieron y no pude decírtelo es más te lo dije terminando una grabación del príncipe de las paleas-Syo sonriendo

-tal vez pueda créete por los fans de la tierno y por lo del príncipe de las pelea-Sakura sonriendo

-SAKURA-Micado entrando al cuarto de las chicas

-Micado-Sakura mirando a su hermano

-tu tonto Syo nunca debí permitir que fueras novio de mi hermana mira lo que le paso-Micado enfurecido

-Syo si Micado esta tan celoso es porque eres realmente importante para mi-Sakura levantándose y abrazando a Syo

-mi Sakura-Syo abrazando a Sakura

Mientras con Taranee, Tokiya, Icchigo e Itoki

-Taranee enserio no me recuerdas-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-no sé quién eres es la verdad pero admito que algo me es familiar en ti-Taranee mirando a Tokiya

-sabes Taranee no importa cuanto tenga que esperar lo hare por ti-Tokiya sonriendo

-dime algo es cierto que eres mi novio-Taranee poniéndose frente a Tokiya

-la verdad es que si-Tokiya sonrojándose

-que bien lamento haberte llamado pervertido-Taranee sonriendo

-no importa después de todo eso está en el pasado-Tokiya sonriendo

-Icchigo yo jamás te aria daño-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-enserio eso es bueno es que me asusto con facilidad por lo que paso en mi infancia-Icchigo sonriendo

-si lo sé por lo de los secuestradores-Itoki sonriendo

-como lo sabes-Icchigo sorprendida

-no crees que tu novio debe saber qué es lo que te hace feliz y lo que atormenta-Itoki sonriendo

-gracias Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

-ahh me recuerdas-Itoki lanzándose a abrazar a Icchigo

-eso creo-Icchigo sonrojada 'NA yo también lo aria por un chico tan lindo O_III_O'

Mientras con Cecil y Céfiro

-sabes me gustaría recordarte-Céfiro con seriedad

-a mí también después de todo somos novios y también porque nos casaremos-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-QUEEEE PERO COMO ES POSIBLE MIS PADRES NO ME LO HAN DICHO-Céfiro alarmada

-es porque yo te lo pedí en la infancia y nuestros padres accedieron-Cecil sonriendo

-tú me pediste matrimonio-Céfiro sonrojándose

-sí y si tengo que hacerlo dos veces para que lo recuerdes lo hare-Cecil sonriendo

-qué lindo-Céfiro sonrojándose

En la sala de prácticas

-espero que el plan funcione Shinn-Sanosuke preocupado

-lo ara no desperres JA JA JA-Shinn riendo diabólicamente

'NA hasta a mí me dio miedo hasta la otra'


	35. Chapter 34

Es él 34

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 34 regresando en el tiempo

Las chicas sufrían de amnesia algo que los chicos no resistían ya que no recordaban que ellos eran sus novios

-chicos tengo una idea de cómo recordaran todo-Itoki sonriendo

-y cómo-Ren mirando a Itoki

-ay que repetir lo de nuestras primeras citas solo que regresaremos en diferente hora para que todo pase como paso-Itoki sonriendo

-eso puede funcionar-Masato sonriendo

-muy bien vamos a buscarlas-Tokiya sonriendo

Mientras con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-Nayatsuki-Natsuki llamando a Nayatsuki

-que pasa Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-quieres ir al parque a escribir canciones-Natsuki sonriendo

-me parece bien nos vemos ahí en una hora-Nayatsuki sonriendo

Mientras con Taranee y Tokiya

-Taranee quieres salir con migo-Tokiya sonrojado

-bueno me gustaría si no tienes planes-Taranee sonrojada

-nos vemos aquí en una hora-Tokiya sonriendo

-QUEEEEE EN UNA HORA ESTA SAFADO O QUE-era lo que pensaba Taranee-claro en una hora-

Mientras con Cecil y Céfiro

-Céfiro que tal si competimos en una carrera de escalar árboles-Cecil sonriendo

-me parece bien-Céfiro con una sonrisa triunfadora

-en los jardines en una hora-Cecil sonriendo

-trato hecho-Céfiro sonriendo

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

-Rem bol quieres salir con migo-Ren sonriendo

-la verdad-Rem bol sin darle importancia

-muy bien nos vemos en la entrada del parque en una hora y media-Ren sonriendo

-si claro-Rem bol sin entender-como lo hizo me convenció-

-espero que todo pase como paso-era lo que pensaba Ren

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

-Icchigo estas bien-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-si pero quisiera ver a uno amigos del orfanato-Icchigo sonriendo

-que bien porque abra un bazar y me gustaría que fueras con migo-Itoki sonriendo

-claro que me gustaría ir con tigo-Icchigo sonriendo

-eso es bueno ya que hay que ir antes de que inicie me gustaría que vieras algunas cosas-Itoki sonriendo

-claro Itoki-Icchigo sonriendo

Mientras con Sakura y Syo

'NA no sé qué hacer ellos no salieron que hago alguien dígame TToTT'

-Sakura quieres ir al comer un helado-Syo sonriendo

-si me gustaría siempre y cuando no se enteren los obsesionados a la ternura-Sakura sonriendo

-si tienes razón que tal si es en secreto-Syo sonriendo

-me gustaría y mucho-Sakura sonriendo

-que bien nos vemos en la puerta de salida en una hora-Syo sonriendo

-si-Sakura sonriendo

Mientras con Misuki y Masato 'NA que hago es lo mismo con ellos ya se XD'

-Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-que pasa-Misuki sin entender

-te gustaría ir a entrenar en defensa personal-Masto sonriendo

-sabes no sé si resista mi entrenamiento-Misuki sin darle importancia

-y si no sobrevivo entonces hazme el honor de salir con migo-Masato sonriendo

-me gustaría y mucho-Misuki sonrojándose

-que bien paso por ti en-Masato sonriendo

-una hora te veo-Misuki dándose la vuelta para ir a su dormitorio-porque estoy tan nerviosa tranquilízate Misuki Hamimemashita tranquilízate-

La ora paso y cada uno está listo para tener su cita o más bien para repetir su cita ya que lo harían tal y como paso la primera vez

'NA ya verán si resulta en el siguiente capítulo hasta la otra XD'


	36. Chapter 35

Es él 35

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 35 hoy salmos pero esta cita es de ayer

Estaban listos todo ya iba a comenzar una cita nueva pero los chicos sabían que se tendría que repetir como en la primera vez

Con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki quien llamaba a Natsuki

-hola-Natsuki sonriendo

-que bien es un día hermoso aunque no entiendo porque el clima decía que llovería-Nayatsuki confundida

-qué tal si vamos a sentarnos para poder escribir ya que me gusta estar con tigo-Natsuki sonriendo

-a mí también me gusta estar con tigo Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo-que raro ciento que esto ya ha pasado-

Natsuki y Nayatsuki se la pasaban escribiendo canciones y divirtiéndose al parecer esta vez ningún niño se calló y Provo que Satsuki a pareciera pero Nayatsuki recordó lo de ese día

-Natsuki gracias-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-porque-Natsuki sin entender

-por intentar que recordara un poco y sabes si tu ere mi novio me alegra que seas tú y no alguien más-Nayatsuki abrazando a Natsuki

-eso me alegra-Natsuki sonriendo

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee

-sabes Taranee yo tengo una-Tokiya sin terminar

-doble vida como Hayato-Taranee sonriendo

-como lo sabes-Tokiya sorprendido

-alguien debe ser muy tonto si no se da cuenta cuando te ve por primera vez pero recuerdo que tú me lo-Taranee sin terminar porque Tokiya la beso

-perdón no pude contenerme-Tokiya sonriendo

-esto me parece familiar-Taranee ocultando su sonrojo

-tal vez porque aquí-Tokiya sin terminar

-nuestra primera cita es correcto-Taranee sonriendo

-si mi pequeña Taranee-Tokiya abrazando a Taranee

-tal vez sea mejor recordar poco a poco lo que paso porque quiero disfrutar estos lindos momentos-era lo que pensaba Taranee

-sabes Taranee quisiera saber que te provoco la amnesia-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-yo también mi cabeza es una laguna mental-Taranee sonriendo

-tranquila yo te ayudare a recordar-Tokiya abrazando a Taranee

Mientras con Cecil y Céfiro

-te gane-Céfiro sonriendo

-tal vez sabes cuál es el premio-Cecil sonriendo

-cual es-Céfiro sonriendo

-un beso mío-Cecil sonriendo

-gracias pero prefiero que me lo des en otra ocasión-Céfiro sonriendo

-como desee mi princesa-Cecil sonriendo

-sabes esta paisaje se me es familiar acaso he hecho esto antes-Céfiro sentándose en el árbol

-la verdad es que si antes de que fueras mi novia competimos aquí me ganaste pero lo que más me gusto de perder fue tu sonrisa-Cecil recordando

-que tierno es y pensar que él será mi esposo pero como abra pasado- era lo que pensaba Céfiro

-y dime que desearías saber del pasado-Cecil sonriendo

-solo quiero saber porque eres mi novio-Céfiro

-porque yo te amo y creo que tu sientes lo mismo-Cecil sonriendo

-no sé porque pero creo sentir lo mimo-Céfiro sonrojada 'NA que lindo momento TTuTT'

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

La suerte le sonreía a Ren aun sacaban la película del titanic y por la misma razón se quedó dormido lo único malo era que ese tipo ya no molesto a Rem bol para que ella hiciera lo mismo que la vez pasada

-toma sé que te gusto-Ren dándole un pequeño pandita súper tierno

-qué lindo-Rem bol sonriendo

-sabes Rem bol no si esto te parece-Ren sin terminar

-si me es familiar hasta lo que paso cuando ese tipo me molesto sabes Ren eres muy tierno por intentar que recuerde todo pero no podre recordar tanto en un día-Rem bol sonriendo

-entiendo mínimo lo intente-Ren sonriendo

-qué tal si regresamos-Rem bol tomando la mano de Ren

-como mi princesa desee-Ren sonriendo

'NA esto es tan lindo y más por Ren XD'

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

-sabe Itoki ya sé porque siempre me recordabas a alguien-Icchigo sonriendo

-porque Icchigo-Itoki sonriendo

-porque tú eras mi mejor amigo de la infancia no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-miren es mamá y papá-unos niños mirando a Itoki e Icchigo

-mamá y papá-Icchigo sin entender

-lo que paso es que estos niños nos llaman haci porque la verdad ni yo sé porque nos llaman haci-Itoki sonriendo

-entonces si tú eres mi novio y ellos te consideran como su hermano eso nos convierte en sus padres-Icchigo sonriendo

-me alegra que recuerdes más pero no les demos más alas-Itoki aun sonriendo

-vamos papá-Icchigo tomando de la mano de Itoki

-si-Itoki sonrojándose

Mientras con Syo y Sakura

Syo y Sakura estaban caminando por el parque con su helado la extraño es que no se encontraron con Natsuki y Nayatsuki pero a Syo le dio igual he intento que Sakura recordara mínimo que le provoco la amnesia

-Sakura sabes que te provoco la amnesia-Syo mirando a Sakura

-la verdad no pero porque siento como si alguien-Sakura con duda

-como si alguien que-Syo con curiosidad

-me mintiera solo olvídalo deben ser cosas mías-Sakura sonriendo

-como mi Sakura desee-Syo con una tierna expresión

-pero has dado un buen intento-Sakura sonriendo

-porque-Syo sin comprender

-tratas que recuerde eso es tierno-Sakura sonriendo

-me alegra que lo pienses pero-Syo sonriendo

-pero que Syo-Sakura con curiosidad

-será mejor regresar tal vez llueva-Syo sonriendo

-eso es cierto el clima lo dijo-Sakura sonriendo

Mientras con Masato y Misuki

Masato decidió llevar a Misuki al parque de diversiones para que intentara recordar algo pero al parecer no funcionaria

-vamos será divertido-Masato sonriendo

-porque se me hace familiar-Misuki con duda

-a que juego quieres subir-Masato sonriendo

-no lose-Misuki mirando los alrededores pero al ver a un tipo con el cabello negro y terminación de las puntas rojas recordó la muerte de su hermano y de su primer amor

-que pasa Misuki-Masato mirando a Misuki

-nada solo que recordé la muerte de Guilbert y de-Misuki con tristeza

-todo estará bien te lo prometo-Masato sonriendo

-gracias Masato-Misuki sonriendo

Después de que Misuki recordara lo que paso con su hermano la tristeza desapareció a lado de Masato ya que a su lado se sentía feliz pero con el paso del tiempo tuvieron que volver a su casa todo parecía estar bien hasta que Masato recibió una llamada

-que pasa-Misuki sin entender

-espérame adentro en seguida vuelvo-Masato saliendo corriendo

-Misu-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-vamos ay que entrar-Rem bol sonriendo

-si-Misuki sonriendo

Al entrar las chicas se encontraron con los chicos de AMNESIA lo cuales al parecer tenían un plan

-Misuki tenía tanto miedo-Shinn abrazando a Misuki

-Shinn tiene razón que tal si STARISH estaba con ustedes-Sanosuke con una expresión de seriedad

-qué pasa con ellos-Rem bol sin entender

-si casi lo olvido Misuki ves esto-Shinn mostrándole la herida que ella tenía en el hombro

-no recuerdo porque se formó-Misuki sin entender

-Masato te hizo esa herida al saber que tú ya tenías novio-Shinn sonriendo

-y quien es mi novio-Misuki confundiéndose cada vez más

-soy yo mi querida Misuki acaso mi rostro no te es familiar-Shinn sonriendo

-lo es y mucho eso quiere decir que él me mintió-Misuki con tristeza

-lo mismo paso con ustedes chicas STARISH les mintió-Dorian mirando a las chicas

-y quien en realidad es mi novio-las chicas restantes al mismo tiempo

-nosotros-AMNESIA al mismo tiempo

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LES CREYERON NO ES CIERTO pero tranquilos todo terminara bien XD eso espero

Bueno pero antes quiero aclarar un comentario este chico que salió de nombre Eliot no es Usui solo se parecen nada más es como decir que todos tenemos un gemelo malvado y Eliot es el gemelo malvado de Usui bueno eso es todo


	37. Chapter 36

Ya vamos con el 36 disfrútenlo

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 36 él es mi verdadero novio

Las chicas por alguna razón les creyeron a los chicos de AMNESIA ya que sus rostros les parecían más familiares que lo de los chicos de STARISH no sabían que hacer ya que sus argumentos eran convincentes y por otra parte no recordaban a los chico de STARISH que hacer era algo que querían saber pero decidieron creerle más a AMNESIA y decirles lo que pensaban en ese momento a STARISH

Mientras con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

Nayatsuki estaba en las escaleras pensando por qué le mintió en ese momento apareció con una tierna sonrisa Natsuki que sonrojo y enfado a Nayatsuki

-cómo pudiste mentirme-Nayatsuki con la mirada en el piso

-a que te refieres Nayatsuki-Natsuki con una gran duda

-ya se la verdad-Nayatsuki levantándose

-cual verdad-Natsuki sin entender

-ya sé que tú no eres mi novio si no Ikki-san porque Natsuki dime porque me mentiste-Nayatsuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nayatsuki no comprendo pero yo en realidad soy tu novio y te amo-Natsuki acercándose a Nayatsuki

-ALEJATE DE MI NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES-Nayatsuki gritando y alejándose de Natsuki

-Nayatsuki porque-Natsuki preocupándose

-escúchame no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar porque yo te yo te-Nayatsuki no podía terminar la oración

-qué te pasa Nayatsuki-Natsuki preocupándose por lo que diga

-YO TE ODIO-Nayatsuki sentía que le apretaban el corazón con tan solo decirle te odio a Natsuki

-Nayatsuki porque-era lo que pensaba Natsuki mientras veía ver partir a su amada

Mientras con Taranee y Tokiya

Ella se encontraba mirando desde una ventana de los pasillos del edificio pensando que tan solo fuera mentira que Tokiya le mintió pero no podía algo se lo impedía si era aquel chico que podía recordar

-Taranee que bueno que te encuentro-Tokiya con una sonrisa

-que quieres mentiroso-Taranee con frialdad

-porque-Tokiya sin comprender

-ya lose todo-Taranee resistiendo el dolor que venía de su pecho

-que sabes Taranee-Tokiya sin comprender

-ya sé que tú me mentías eres un tonto si creías que yo no recordaría a mi verdadero novio-Taranee coda vez le dolía más el corazón

-pero Taranee yo soy tu novio-Tokiya tomando la mano de Taranee

-SUELTAME Y NO ME TOQUES-Taranee alejándose de Tokiya

-Taranee-Tokiya asustado

-ya sé que mi novio es Inu y no tu haci que no te me vuelvas a acercar porque-Taranee con lágrimas en los ojos

-Taranee yo soy tu novio no Inu por favor recuérdame-Tokiya acercándose a Taranee

-ALEJATE DE MI TE ODIO POR MENTIRME TE ODIO TE, TE ODIO Y CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS-Taranee comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba

-no me dejes Taranee eres mi razón de vivir por favor-era lo que pensaba Tokiya mientras veía como Taranee le daba la espalda y seguía su camino

Mientras con Céfiro y Cecil

Céfiro no sabía que pensar pero el rostro de aquel joven le era más familiar que el de Cecil que debía hacer

-hola Céfiro-Cecil con una sonrisa mientras escalaba el árbol

-que es lo quieres-Céfiro levantándose

-porque estas molesta princesa-Cecil con una tierna sonrisa

-no me llames princesa IDIOTA-Céfiro molestándose

-porque me llamas idiota y en ese tono-Cecil sin comprender

-porque dices porque te lo voy a aclarar mentirle a alguien diciendo que eres su novio llenarlo de ilusiones y luego saber la verdad eso es de lo peor-Céfiro mirando con odio a Cecil

-no comprendo Céfiro que pasa-Cecil sin comprender

-DEJAME EN PAZ NO ME BUSQUES DEJAME SOLA TE ODIO TE ODIO CECIL TE ODIO-Céfiro gritando lo más fuerte que podía algo que provocara que sintiera que su corazón se partiera a la mitad

-Céfiro-era lo que pensaba Cecil mientras veía alejarse su amada

Mientras con Rem bol y Ren

Rem bol se encontraba en su cuarto llorando tanto internamente como en su alrededor 'NA a lo que me refiero que lloraba en los pensamientos y al mismo tiempo lo hacia TTOTT'

-Rem bol-Ren con una sonrisa mientras entraba a cuarto de la nombrada-que te pasa-

-déjame sola-Rem bol levantándose

-porque te sientes mal-Ren uniendo su frente con la Rem bol

-déjame como te atreves a ser tan IDIOTA SAL DE AQUÍ-Rem bol alejándose de Ren

-Rem bol que te pasa recuerda que soy tu novio puedes contarme lo que sea-Ren mirando con ternura a Rem bol

-CALLATE-Rem bol dándole un cachetada a Ren 'NA espérate no me lo trates mal Ó.Ó'

-Rem bol-fue lo único que pudo decir

-que me pasa porque me duele tanto mi corazón por darle una cachetada a Ren porque-era lo que pensaba Rem bol sin comprender

-Rem bol que te pasa-Ren tomando la mano de Rem bol

-DEJAME YA SE QUE ME MENTISTE DICIENDO QUE SOY TU NOVIA PERO YA SE LA VERDAD YA SE QUE MI VERDADERO NOVIO ES SANOSUKE DEJAME EN PAZ TE ODIO REN TE ODIO-Rem bol llorando cada vez más

-Rem bol quiero que te controles y me escuches-Ren tratando de calmar a Rem bol

-ALEJATE IDIOTA TE ODIO TE ODIO-Rem bol sacando a Ren de su cuarto

-Rem bol-era lo que pensaba Ren mientras se alejaba de la puerta del cuarto de su amada

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

Icchigo estaba en los jardines pensando porque Itoki le mintió si fue tan amable con ella porque

-Icchigo me alegra verte-Itoki con una sonrisa

-escúchame Itoki Otoya no te me vuelvas a acercar me escuchaste-Icchigo con un gran dolor en su corazón

-porque Icchigo acaso estas molesta-Itoki sin comprender

-alago que odio es los mentirosos por ello te odio no sé cómo supiste mi información personal pero no te quiero volver a ver-Icchigo alejándose de Itoki

-Icchigo no que pasa pero perdón-Itoki tomado la mano de Icchigo la cual le responde dándole una cachetada 'NA no tú también porque TTOTT'

-TE ODIO DEJAME EN PAZ-Icchigo comenzó a correr mientras lloraba no sabía porque le dolía haber golpeado a Itoki él le mintió pero porque sentía tanto dolor porque

-Icchigo porque-era lo que pensaba Itoki mientras veía salir corriendo a Icchigo

Mientras con Sakura y Syo

Sakura seguía pensando si era verdad o mentira no sabía en realidad pero el rostro de aquel tierno chico no le era familiar pero el de Erick si porque seria

-Sakura que bien por un momento me preocupe-Syo sonriendo tiernamente

-Syo es tu verdadero nombre cierto-Sakura con frialdad

-si lo es porque Sakura-Syo sonriendo

-déjame aclararte una cosa Syo tal vez pensaste que sería fácil poder apoderarte de mí pero eso es falso no sé qué le hiciste a Micado para no hacerme recordar la verdad pero ya sé quién es mi novio-Sakura con frialdad

-no comprendo Sakura-Syo sin entender

-ya sé que Erick es mi verdadero novio Syo quiero que no te me acerques porque desde ahora yo te YO TE ODIO-Sakura con un gran dolor en el corazón

-Sakura-Syo mirando a Sakura alejarse

Mientras con Masato y Misuki

Misuki se encontraba en la zona de bosque de esa propiedad donde se la pasaba pensando en porque Masato le mintió mientras veía su reflejo en el agua

-hola Misuki-Masato con una tierna sonrisa la cual sorprendió y asusto a Misuki

-que haces aquí-Misuki ocultando su sonrojo

-me preocupe por ti-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-ALEJATE PERVERTIDO-Misuki dándole una cachetada a Masato 'NA QUEEEEE esto es el colmo soporto que le peguen a Ren o a Itoki pero a mi Masato ya es mucho Misuki cuida a Masato si no te saco de la historia je je es broma XD'

-Misuki que te pasa-Masato sin comprender

-es solo que odio a los mentirosos y ya se la verdad en que mi verdadero novio es Shinn y no tú-Misuki dándole la espalda a Masato

-Misuki estas equivocada yo soy tu novio-Masato tomando la mano de Misuki

-ALEJATE YA SE QUE TU ME PROVOCASTE ESTA HERIDA AL SABER QUE YA TENGO NOVIO TE ODIO MASATO TE ODIO-Misuki gritando con lágrimas en los ojos

-Misuki yo nunca te lastimaría porque te amo y Shinn no es tu novio soy yo-Masato tomando las manos de Misuki

-déjame ya se la verdad y no te me acerque te yo te-Misuki no podía terminar a aquella oración la cual de tan solo pensar en decírsela le partía el corazón en mil partes pero le creía a Shinn porque lo recordaba más y decidió aunque le doliera decirlo

-TE ODIO MASATO YO TE ODIO-Misuki llorando mientras salía corriendo Masato no sabía que hacer amaba con todo su corazón a Misuki y no podía si quiera pensar que le dijo te odio

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO porque le dijeron eso bueno hasta el siguiente cap. XD tranquilos se arreglará todo eso espero TTTOTTT


	38. Chapter 37 aunque me olvides yo te amo

El cap. Anterior fue algo sumamente doloroso pero espero que lo disfruten este es el 37 iniciamos

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Acciones-**

Capítulo 37 aunque me olvides yo te amo

Te odio, te odio es lo único que pasaba por la mente de estos siete hermosos chicos los cuales no sabían que hacer es más no sabían que paso ya que el amor de sus vidas les grito y con mucho desprecio te odio algo que dejo con el alma marchita a estos chicos que hacer la pregunta más pasada por su mente en esos momentos

-porque Nayatsuki me dijo eso-Natsuki tirado en su cama

-no lose Natsuki pero lo que me dijo Sakura fue muy doloroso que puedo hacer-Syo mirando a su amigo desde el lado de su cuarto

-como paso esto-Natsuki **hundiendo su cabeza en una almohada **

-que mira son Sakura y Nayatsuki-Syo mirando desde la ventana que al escuchar esto Natsuki se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para ver a Nayatsuki pero era acompañada por su supuesto novio

Mientras los chicos las miraban desde su ventana las chicas se sentían diferente pero en un sentido negativo

-oye Saku que quieres hacer-Erick sin darle importancia

_-pero como me retuerzo de rabia cuando me llaman Saku pero como odio que me digan haci-_era lo que pensaba Sakura molesta

-y tú que quieres hacer Nayatsuki-Ikki con una falsa sonrisa

-no lose Ikki-san-Nayatsuki sin darle importancia-_si él es mi novio porque siento que él me miente porque-_era lo que pensaba preocupada mientras las chicas acompañadas de aquellos chicos caminaban por los jardines se percataron solo ellas que Natsuki y Syo las miraban

-_porque mi corazón me pide estar solo a lado de Syo porque-_era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba observando a Syo desde su ventana

_-algo en mi me dice que debo estar solo con Natsuki solo con él y que Ikki-san y que él es peligroso porque tengo este extraño sentimiento_

Mientras Syo y Natsuki

-como quisiera ser el que camina a su lado-Natsuki con mucha tristeza

-yo solo quiero estar con Sakura abrazarla y decirle que la amo solo quiero que ella lo sepa para que me permita darle un último beso-Syo con tristeza

-Syo-chan que vamos a hacer-Natsuki mirando a su amigo

-eso mismo quisiera saber-Syo con una expresión de tristeza

Mientras con Itoki y Tokiya

-que haremos Itoki-Tokiya recostado en su cama

-no lose pero me dolió mucho lo que hizo Icchigo-Itoki con mucha tristeza

-la cachetada o que te dijo te odio-Tokiya mirando a su amigo

-obvio que cuando me dijo te odio eso me dolió más que nada en el mundo-Itoki mirando desde su ventana

-si sé que se siente lose y muy bien-Tokiya recordándolo que paso

-mira son las chicas-Itoki sonriendo a escuchar esto Tokiya se acercó más rápido que pudo para ver

Con las chicas

-Taranee me dolió y mucho-Icchigo abrazando a su amiga

-se lo que sientes Icchigo pero si fue verdad que nos mintieron que podíamos hacer-Taranee con tristeza

-ya se Taranee pero yo lo quiero y mucho pero algo en mi dice que él es más que un amigo-Icchigo con más tristeza

-también siento lo mismo solo que es por Tokiya-Taranee abrazando a su amiga

-chicas que pasa-Jakob sonriendo

-nada no es nada-Icchigo tratando de controlarse

-que bien ya sabía que no pasaba nada-Jakob sonriendo

_-acaso es un idiota o que hasta un ciego nota que estoy triste-_era lo que pensaba Icchigo mientras miraba a Jakob

-_es un verdadero idiota hasta un ciego puede notar que Icchigo está triste-_era lo que pensaba Taranee mientras miraba a Icchigo

-Taranee que te pasa-Inu sonriendo

-nada Inu no es nada-Taranee mostrando una sonrisa tan falsa que se notaba en kilómetros

-eso es bueno mira lo que te traje-Inu mostrándole un ramo de orquídeas

-_pero como odio las orquídeas a mí me gustan los tulipanes-_era lo que pensaba Taranee mientras al mismo tiempo le agradecía el tonto gesto-Gracias Inu-

Con los chicos

-es un idiota o que a Taranee le gusta los tulipanes rojos ella odia las orquídeas-Tokiya con una expresión de enojo

-es un idiota o que cualquiera hasta un ciego nota la falsa sonrisa de Icchigo-Itoki muy molesto

-será mejor esperar que nos recuerden-Tokiya con tristeza

-y si no nos recuerdan-Itoki con preocupación

-lo harán la amnesia no es eterna-Tokiya alejándose de la ventana

-pero yo la siento eterna pero si pude esperar a Icchigo desde la infancia hasta ahora soportare un tiempo más-Itoki tratando de sonreír

-ya también la esperare porque la amo-Tokiya tratando de sonreír

Mientras con Masato y Ren

-Masato no lograras nada lamentándote-Ren mirando a Masato el cual estaba en su cama abrazando su almohada hecho bolita

-claro como no sufriste tanto-Masato tratando de cerrar sus ojos

-escucha Rem bol me golpeo y me dijo que me odiaba y me saco de su cuarto diciéndome que no me le acercara nunca más-Ren con tristeza

-pues a mí Misuki me dijo que me odiaba me grito me golpeo y salió corriendo-Masato abrazando lo más fuerte posible a su almohada

-mira son las chicas-Ren mirando la ventana

-Misuki- Masato acercándose lo más rápido posible

Con las chicas

-Misuki nunca pensé verte haci-Rem bol preocupada

-déjame sola-Misuki llorando

-que paso-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-le dije a Masato que lo odiaba y eso es falso es más sin que lo recuerde algo en mi me pide estar a su lado-Misuki tratando de controlar su llanto

-yo le dije lo mismo a Ren y me arrepiento y mucho-Rem bol con lágrimas en los ojos

-chicas que les pasa-Sanosuke sin comprender

-no pasa nada-Rem bol ocultando sus lágrimas

-que bien-Sanosuke sonriendo

_-es un tonto Ren noto a kilómetros mi tristeza ayer y Sanosuke no puede como se dice llamar mi novio si no me conoce-_era lo que pensaba Rem bol molesta

-debo pensar que tú te encuentras bien Mi-Shinn sonriendo

_-como odio que acorten mi nombre a tan solo Mi prefiero Misu o cualquier cosa pero odio que me digan Mi este tipo no puede ser mi novio- _era lo que pensaba Misuki molestándose 'NA por fin alguien se da cuenta que bien no me decepcionaste Misuki XD'

-Mí que te pasa-Shinn con una sonrisa

-Nada Shinn-Misuki molestándose cada vez más

-sabes qué tal si tú y yo salimos esta noche-Shinn sonriendo

-no lo siento hoy quiero practicar un poco-Misuki tratando de sonreír

-pero porque Mi-Shinn haciendo un puchero

-_pero como me retuerzo de tan solo escuchar que me diga Mi es un verdadero idiota-_era lo que pensaba Misuki mientras evitaba gritarle a Shinn

Con los chicos

-lo más probable es que ese idiota no este notando la tristeza de Rem bol si yo estuviera en su lugar la abrazaría diciéndole todo estará bien-Ren mirando con odio a Sanosuke

-te comprendo Ren lo y espero que no se le ocurra decirle 'Mi' a Misuki ella odia que la llamen haci-Masato mirando a Misuki desde su ventana

-será mejor esperar que recuerde no lo crees Masa-Ren volteando a ver a su amigo que regresa a su posición inicial 'NA echo volita abrazando la almohada XD'

-haci me llamaba Misuki-Masato abrazando lo más fuerte que podía a su almohada

Mientras con Cecil

Él se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su cuarto mientras trataba de idear un plan para recuperar a su amada Céfiro

-ALEJA ESO DE MI-se escuchaba un grito que provenía de fuera de su cuarto Cecil recoció la voz claro era de Céfiro y salió a asomarse para ver qué pasaba

Con Céfiro

-que pasa Céfiro es solo un cachorrito-Dorian mostrándole un gran danés 'NA si eso es cachorrito no quiero saber que es un perrote para el XD'

-si… como… no…-Céfiro aterrada

-tranquilo pulgas Céfiro no te hará daño-Dorian acariciando al perro

_-qué diablos puedo hacerle a un perro mucho más grande que yo es más le tengo miedo a los perro es un tonto o que si es mi novio debería saber que odio y que me gusta-_era lo que pensaba Céfiro mientras seguía aterrada

-vamos Céfi abraza a pulgas-Dorian sonriendo

-_como odio que me digan Céfi es un tonto no, no lo es él es un idiota y por completo-_era lo que pensaba Céfiro mientras retrocedía unos pasos

-yo paso sabes iré a mi cuarto-Céfiro dándose la vuelta

-como quieras vamos pulgas ay que jugar-Dorian sonriendo

Con Cecil

-que idiota todos y lo digo por TODOS saben que Céfiro le tiene fobia a los perros-Cecil molestándose cada vez más

-Céfiro no te tarde en recordarme te lo ruego mi querida princesa-Cecil con tristeza en la voz

En algún lugar de esa propiedad se escuchaban voces pero no se veía a alguien

-ayudémoslas a recordar-una voz con seriedad

-si-seis voces más con alegría

RECUERDENNNNNNNNNNNNN POR FAVORRRRRRR CHICAS buenos hasta la otra XD


	39. Chapter 38 la voz que me hizo recordar

Solo quiero agradecer a quienes leen estos capis en verdad ARIGATO

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**Acciones**

Capítulo.38 la voz que me hizo recordar

Real o irreal, cierto o falso eso pasaba por las mentes de STARSH quienes estaban aún más confundidas de lo normal solo querían saber lo que pasaba quien era su novio y quien le mintió pero al parecer eso jamás se sabría o eso pensaban

Con Nayatsuki

-Nayatsuki toma un poco de té-Ikki sonriendo

-gracias Ikki-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-qué extraño es ese mentirosa de Natsuki-Ikki mirando un comercial donde salía Natsuki con pio-chan

-no seas tonta es obvio que él no es tu novio-una voz cálida la cual solo escuchaba Nayatsuki

-_que-_Nayatsuki sin entender

-mira Nayatsuki el solo se parece a mí no soy yo en realidad recuerda que yo morí hacer ya muchos años-era la voz del verdadero Ikki

_-cómo es posible claro ya recuerdo-_en ese momento pasaron por la mente de Nayatsuki cada momento que vivió con Natsuki hasta detenerse con el momento cuando le dijo te odio

-maldito MENTIROSO-Nayatsuki levantándose y golpeando a Ikki

-qué te pasa Nayatsuki-Ikki mirando a Nayatsuki

-ya recuerdo todo entiendes TODO MENTIROSO EGOISTA IPOCRITA MALDITO ANIMAL HIJO DE…-Nayatsuki dejándose llevar por la ira

-entonces ya sabes cómo sufriste de amnesia-Ikki preocupándose

-la verdad no pero ahora mismo iré con mi verdadero novio entiendes-Nayatsuki sale corriendo

-_el golpe fue más preciso de lo que pensaba-_Ikki con seriedad

'NA por fin una menos XD quedan 6 TTOTT' Nayatsuki corría a toda velocidad con lágrimas en los ojos buscando a Natsuki el cual no parecía Natsuki sino Satsuki estaba molesto y se alejaba lo más posible de Syo algo que preocupa a Nayatsuki pero decidió pedirle perdón y darle de nuevo su amor

-NATSUKI-Nayatsuki llamando a Natsuki

-que-Natsuki sin comprender-que…que…estas…haciendo-

-perdóname te lo ruego fue una tonta por favor perdóname Natsuki-Nayatsuki abrazando fuerte mente a Natsuki mientras lloraba

-no te perdono-Natsuki con frialdad la cual hizo llorar más a Nayatsuki-porque no tengo nada de que perdonarte se lo sientes pero como recobraste la…-Natsuki quien no termino la oración por ser besado por Nayatsuki

-eso no importa te amo Natsuki te amo con todo mi corazón-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y yo a ti mi bella Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-ya era hora que recordaras bella flor del loto no quería ver tu tristeza solo tu alegría bueno me tengo que ir nos veremos en otra amnesia-la vos de Ikki despidiéndose

Mientras con Taranee

-una flor para una flor-Inu dándole una rosa

-_que idiota como odio las rosas a mí me gustan los tulipanes-_era lo que pensaba Taranee

-mira el hermano del tonto de Tokiya en una película-Inu sonriendo

-hermano-Taranee mirando la tv

-por el amor de dios Taranee siempre fuiste la más lista no me digas que él logro engañarte es el récor a la estupidez-la voz del verdadero Inu la cual escuchaba Taranee 'NA se me hace cansado poner quien la escucha por ello solo las chicas las escucharan XD'

-_Inu-pensaba Taranee_

-si Taranee tal vez morí pero recuerda que siempre seré tu amigo y quiero decirte que él no es tu novio entiendes Taranee-la voz de Inu con burla

-_Ichinose Tokiya_-en ese momento la mente de Taranee se llenó de cada momento con Tokiya al recordar todo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo

-Taranee-Inu sin comprender

-MALDITO MENTIROSO-Taranee dándole una cachetada la cual disfruto dársela

-Taranee que te pasa-Inu tocándose la mejilla

-Ichinose Tokiya es mi verdadero novio no TU DEJAME EN PAZ RECUERDA QUE SIGO SIENDO TU SEMPAI-Taranee saliendo de su cuarto

-al parecer no recuerda como sufrió amnesia-Inu en voz baja

Mientras Taranee buscaba desesperadamente a Tokiya él había regresado a su estado normal de humor frio y reservado el cual al verlo Taranee se sintió culpable y corrió hacia Tokiya

-Ta…Ta…Taranee-Tokiya mirando a Taranee aferrada a el

-Tokiya perdóname no sabía que pasaba pero ahora lo recuerdo y todo perdóname yo solo perdóname si no me quieres ver te comprenderé pero solo quiero vivir sabiendo que tengo tu perdón-Taranee sollozando

-no te perdono-Tokiya con frialdad

-Tokiya-Taranee llorando pero trataba de controlarse algo que no lograba

-que harías si te digo eso-Tokiya sonriendo

-que-Taranee sin entender

-tenías amnesia no fue tu culpa pero de todas formas Taranee tomare lo que me pertenece-Tokiya con una sonrisa

-a que te refieres To…-Taranee interrumpida por Tokiya quien la besa con gran ternura

-Tokiya te amo-Taranee sonriendo

-y yo también te amo-Tokiya vuelve a besar con gran ternura a Taranee 'NA 2 menos XD quedan 5 TOT'

Mientras con Céfiro

-la patita pulgas la patita-Dorian sonriendo

-sería mejor si lo sacas-Céfiro temblando desde un rincón

-que dices pero es tan tierno-Dorian sonriendo

-es un idiota Céfiro-san aléjate de este tonto él no es tu novio es más ni siquiera te conoce-la voz del verdadero Dorian se escuchaba

-_Dorian-sensei-_era lo que pensaba Céfiro

-si Céfiro-san tal vez morí pero tranquila solo quiero ayudarte a recordar la verdad una princesa feliz es mejor que una infeliz-la voz de Dorian con burla

-_Cecil Aijima príncipe de Angnapolis –_era lo que pensaba Céfiro mientras recordaba todo incluyendo él te odio hacia Cecil

-Céfiro-san estas bien-la voz de Dorian preocupada

-MALDITO MENTIROSO-Céfiro golpeando a Dorian

-Céfiro que te pasa-Dorian sin entender

-ya se la verdad incluyendo lo que me dijiste-Céfiro con frialdad

-_diablos que yo le provoque la amnesia-_Dorian preocupándose

-cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mí amnesia para decir que yo era tu novio IDIOTA-Céfiro con odio

-Céfiro-sempai-Dorian tratando le levantarse cuando su perro le ladra-tú también pulgas-

Céfiro corría y corría lo más rápido que podía por alguna razón sabía dónde estaría Cecil y por una gran razón lo encontró

-CECILLL-Céfiro saltando hacia un árbol

-Céfiro que te pasa creí que me…-Cecil no logro termino la oración por Céfiro quien lo beso

-no quiero que por culpa de la amnesia y por una estupidez me odies ya que yo en realidad te…-Céfiro esta vez es interrumpida por Cecil quien la beso con gran ternura

-yo también te amo Céfiro y no te dejare escapar-Cecil abrazando fuertemente a Céfiro

Mientras con Rem bol

-Rem bol que te parece te gustan-Sanosuke dándole un ramo de margaritas

_-es un grandísimo imbécil aborrezco las margaritas a mí me gustan las rosas como a Misuki estúpido de Sanosuke-Rem bol molestándose cada vez más_

-sabía que te gustarían-Sanosuke sonriendo

-que grandísimo imbécil todos saben que te gustan las rosas rojas y que odia las margaritas por su detestable aroma-la voz del verdadero Sanosuke se escuchaba

_-qué pero como cuando y donde-_era lo que pensaba Rem bol

-mira Rem bol recuerda que yo ya estoy muerto solo se parece a mí haci que qué es lo que esperas ve con tu querido novio quien es –Mientras la voz de Sanosuke hablaba Rem bol recordaba cada segundo con Ren

-REN-Rem bol comenzando a Correr

-espera Rem bol-Sanosuke deteniendo a Rem bol

-SUELATAME IDIOTA-Rem bol golpeando a Sanosuke

-al parecer no recuerda que o quienes le provocaron la amnesia-Sanosuke en voz baja

Rem bol corría buscando a Ren que por una GRAN casualidad choco con ella

-Rem bol yo lo…-Ren sin terminar la oración por Rem bol quien lo beso con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-te amo Ren perdón por lo que paso por mi…-Rem bol fue interrumpida de la misma manera por Ren quien la abrazaba y unía su cuerpo hacia el de el con un gran cariño

-no te dejare ir mi princesa-Ren guiñándole el ojo

-eso espero mi príncipe naranja-Rem bol sonriendo 'NA por su color favorito XD'

Mientras con Icchigo

-Ichi-san-Jakob sonriendo

-_como odio que me digan Ichi para acortar mi nombre que grandísimo IDIOTA-era lo _que pensaba Icchigo molestándose cada vez más

-que pasa-Icchigo tratando de sonreír

-nada-Jakob sonriendo

-esa broma ni siquiera yo la hacía en mi infancia no crees que es un tonto Icchigo-san-la voz del verdadero Jakob-te dejare algo claro PAKA Itoki Otoya es-Jakob sin terminar

-MI NOVIO-Icchigo no tardó mucho en recordar-IDIOTA-en ese segundo Icchigo golpeo a Jakob y fue en busca de Itoki

-mínimo no recordó lo de amnesia-Jakob con una sonrisa

Icchigo corría buscando a Itoki esperando encontrarlo y aclarar las cosas ya que al recordar porque le dolía pensar que él también la odiara

-ITOKI-Icchigo lazándose a hacia los brazos de Itoki

-Ichi…Ichi…Icchigo-Itoki sonrojado

-no me dejes Itoki te amo nunca quise decirte eso porque en realidad yo te amo no sabía lo que pasaba por mi amnesia perdóname, perdóname Itoki-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki mientras lloraba

-tranquila Icchigo también te amo y después de todo yo ya sabía que no era tu intención decirme eso-Itoki sonriendo

-Itoki-Icchigo acercándose a Itoki para unirse con él en un cálido y tierno beso

-es bueno que sea feliz Icchigo-san nos veremos cuando me necesites- la voz de Jakob con alegría

Mientras con Sakura

-Saku, Saku que linda te queda Saku no lo crees Saku-Erick sonriendo

_-hijo de su mamá y pariente de su papá como odio que me llamen Saku lo quiero matar lo quiero matar-_era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras se trataba de controlar

-tranquila Sakurita después de todo si él no sabe cómo llamarte es porque en realidad no te conoce dime acaso Syo Kurusu te llamaba Saku-La voz de Erick con seriedad

-_Syo Kurusu el me llamaba por Sakura porque siempre me gusto que me llamaran como aquella flor tan bella-_era lo que pensaba Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-qué esperas busca a tu verdadero novio PAKA-la voz de Erick con burla

-Saku que te pasa-Erick sin comprender

-IDIOTA PAKA-Sakura golpeando a Erick

-_diablos la amnesia-_era lo que pensaba Erick preocupado-pero no recuerda o que quien se la provoco-

Sakura corrían lo más rápido que podía y se encontró con Syo pero no podía seguir su enfermedad se lo impedía

-SYO PERDONAME-Sakura gritando mientras caía al suelo

-SAKURA-Syo corriendo a ver a su querida Sakura

-perdón-Sakura se acerca a Syo y lo besa

-Sakura te amo por ello te espere-Syo con una tierna sonrisa

-Syo te amo-Sakura se acerca y besa a Syo con un gran cariño

Mientras con Misuki

-oye Mi que haces-Shinn sonriendo

_-como odio el Mi como quisiera ahorcarlo tranquila Misuki ve a tu lado feliz respira-_era lo que pensaba Misuki tratando de controlarse

-Misuki Hamimemashita cuanto tiempo ha pasado-la voz de Shinn que se escuchaba

-mi querida Misuki cuanto te extrañe-la voz de Guilbert con ternura

-Guilbert-Misuki recordando todo lo que paso con Masato-IDIOTA-

-Mi-Shinn voleando

-ya lo recordé todo y mentirme eres un Idiota-Misuki enfurecida

-sabes que te provoca la amnesia-Shinn preocupándose

-la verdad no pero lo descubriré tranquilo tendrás un nuevo Sempai-Misuki dejando a Shinn tirado en el piso

En ese momento corría lo más rápido que podía buscando a aquel chico que tanto amaba y lo encontró mirando el cielo en los jardines

-MASATO-Misuki lazándose hacia Masato

-Misuki-Masato sin comprender

-soy una idiota tenías razón Masa-Misuki sollozando

-Misuki que te pasa-Masato sonrojándose

-yo ya recordé la verdad pero comprenderé si no me quieres volver a ver por decir te algo que ni siquiera es cierto perdóname es lo único que quiero aunque sé que no merezco tu perdón lo siento Masa-Misuki alejándose de Masato pero él la detiene uniéndola a su cuerpo

-porque dices eso Misu yo también te extrañe pero la más importante es que ya recuerdas quienes son tus amigos de verdad y eso es lo más importante ya que no soportaba la idea de pensar que alguien más era el merecedor de tu sonrisa, tus labios de tu belleza Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki para darle un tierno beso en el cual no querían darle fin pero tuvieron que por la falta de aire

-Masa te amo-Misuki sonrojada

-y yo también te amo Misu-Masato sonrojado

-qué lindo por fin todo regreso a la normalidad-la voz de Shinn con alegría

-no en realidad no ha dado fin será mejor que regresemos al inframundo –la voz de Guilbert con seriedad

-bueno-la voz de Shinn con alegría

Mientras con AMNESIA

-QUE AREMOS-Sanosuke preocupado

-ya ni yo lose-Ikki respondiendo con preocupación

-mejor esperemos a que no recuerden como sufrieron amnesia porque si recuerdan adiós a ser ídolos-Shinn con seriedad

-lo único que podemos hacer es estar lejos de ellas para que no recuerden más hecho- Erick sonriendo

-hecho-los chicos al mismo tiempo

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FIN LOS RECUERDAN XD XD XD XD XD XD XD bueno hasta el siguiente cap.


	40. Chapter 39

Este es él 39 disfrútenlo

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 39 una visita inesperada

Reconciliación la palabra del día anterior ya que STARISH y STARSH regresaron de nuevo a ser una feliz pareja algo que parecía ser bueno hasta que

-WOOOOOOOOO Sasunaku vendrá-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-QUEEEE Karol y kanon vendrán-Sakura sonriendo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO Orión vendrá-Misuki aterrada

-que pasa quienes son ellos-Masato a lado de Misuki

-Sasunaku es mi hermana mayor-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Karol y Kanon son mis hermanas gemelas-Sakura sonriendo

-Orión es mi primo-Misuki aterrada

-y porque vendrán-Syo sin entender

-por el festival que será en una semana-Sakura sonriendo

-que bien conoceré a tu hermana Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

_-diablos que hare con Sasunaku ella odia a todo chico que se me acerque ay no lastimara a Natsuki después de todo ella tiene el carácter de Sayatsuki pero con alegría que mala combinación-_Nayatsuki preocupándose

-que pasa Nayatsuki vendrán cierto-Natsuki sonriendo

-claro que si-Sakura sonriendo

-a dónde vas Misuki_-_Rem bol sonriendo

-me regreso a Francia-Misuki subiendo las escaleras

-que le pasa a Misu-Masato sin comprender

-lo que pasa es que Orión siempre molestaba a Misuki algo que ella odiaba lo malo es que él es muy celoso y bueno suerte Masato-Rem bol dándole una palmada a Masato

-porque-Masato sin comprender

-Orión odia a todos los chicos que quieren a Misuki es un celoso compulsivo experto en todas las artes marciales y de defensa personal es una mala combinación-Rem bol sonriendo

-que-Masato asustándose

-al que mi querida Rem bol se refiere es Orión+ artes marciales+ Masato. Igual a Masato muerto-Ren sonriendo

-bueno detendré a Misuki antes de que intente escapar-Rem bol subiendo las escaleras

Una gran preocupación por parte de Masato ya que temía ser separado de Misuki y Nayatsuki que Natsuki sea lastimado por su hermana mayor bueno los días pasaron solo queda un día para el festival que emociónate y aterrador por parte de las chicas y los chicos

-Sasunaku que bueno que estas aquí-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-hola Nayatsuki como sea portado Sayatsuki-Sasunaku sonriendo era una chica de cabello rubio lacio hasta la espalda, ojos de color azules, alta, tés blanca, vestida con una pantalón azul marino una blusa blanca y zapatos negros

-bien no ha mandado a nadie al hospital eso es bueno no Onii-chan-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si lo es-Sasunaku sonriendo

-mira quienes vienen-Sasunaku señalando a las hermanas de Sakura

-Karol, Kanon que bien llegaron-Sakura sonriendo

-si lo bueno es que nos divertiremos en el festival-Karol sonriendo

-lo sé y dinos Sakura ya tienes novio-Kanon sonriendo

-bueno… yo…pues-Sakura con nervios

-y que a dicho Micado-Kanon sonriendo

-recuerda si lo odia es porque él te ama con todo su corazón y si no hace nada no es buen partido-Karol sonriendo

-bueno Micado odia con todas su fuerzas a Syo-Sakura **tocando su barbilla**

-increíble que bien encontraste al hombre de tu vida-Kanon y Karol al mismo tiempo

-Kanon Karol cuando llegaron-Micado entrando al edificio

-Micado-Kanon y Karol abrazando a Micado

-y dinos quien es el novio de Sakurita-Kanon sonriendo

-acaso lo odias porque es un buen partido para nuestra Sakurita-Karol sonriendo

-…-Micado sé que do sin palabras provocando la risa de sus hermanas

-Sakura ellas son tus hermanas-Syo acercándose a Sakura

-si mira ella es Kanon y ella es Karol-Sakura señalando a sus hermanas

-increíble nos diferenció de Sakura-Kanon sonriendo

-que buen novio conseguiste Sakurita-Karol sonriendo

-KAROL KANON-Sakura sonrojándose

-Kanon y Karol cuanto tiempo-Misuki sonriendo

-Misu que bien sigues igual de hermosa-Karol sonriendo

-bueno gracias-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-y dinos ya aceptaste alguna propuesta-Kanon sonriendo

-bueno…yo…yo-Misuki con nervios

-ya sabía quién es-Kanon sonriendo

-es guapo-Karol sonriendo

-bueno el…-Misuki sin terminar la oración

-Misuki quien es tu novio-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos de color zafiro, tés blanca, alto, vestido completamente de negro

-O…O….Orión-Misuki aterrada

-y bien quien es Misuki Hamimemashita-Orión con una mirada asesina

-ALEJATE DE MI-Misuki comienza a correr

-aquí vamos de nuevo-Orión persiguiendo a Misuki

-ALEJATE ORIÓN-Misuki asustada

-te atrape Misuki-Orión cargando a Misuki

-BAJAME-Misuki gritando

-bien-Orión bajando a Misuki y tomando su barbilla-quien es dímelo Misu-lo decía con una tierna mirada

-la verdad Orión temo por el-Misuki mirando a su primo

-no te preocupes no lo lastimare-Orión sonriendo

-lo prometes-Misuki sonriendo

-lo juro-Orión sonriendo y soltando a Misuki

-es Masato-Misuki sonriendo

-que bien-Orión con una sonrisa-lo matare a hora mismo-

-ORION que ni se te ocurra lastimar al novio de Misuki-Sasunaku con seriedad

-pero Sasunaku-Orión mirándola

-si le tocas un solo cabello al novio de Misuki yo seré la que te mate-Sasunaku con seriedad

-bien-Orión dándose por vencido

-gracias Sasunaku-Misuki sonriendo

-de nada pero antes Misuki-Sasunaku acercándose a Misuki

-que pasa-Misuki sin comprender

-Nayatsuki tiene novio-Sasunaku mirando a su hermana

-si es Shinomya Natsuki-Misuki sin entender

-_oh no Natsuki que mal lo va amatar Natsuki NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-era lo que pensaba Nayatsuki aterrada_

-Nayatsuki-Sasunaku con un aura asesina

-si Onii-chan-Nayatsuki con miedo

-quien es Shinomya Natsuki-Sasunaku con una mirada asesina

-oh que bien ella es tu hermana Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo

-Na…Na…Na…Natsuki-Nayatsuki aterrada

-conque es él-Sasunaku mirando a Natsuki

-hola mi nombre es Shinomya Natsuki son él novio de Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo y con una tierna mirada 'NA pobre de Natsuki no sabe en lo que se metió U.U'

-muy bien-Sasunaku con un aura asesina

-_NATSUKI NOOOOOOOOOOOO-era lo que pensaba Nayatsuki con miedo_

-dime Misu ya llegaron-Rem bol bajando con sus amigas y con los chicos restantes

-cuál es el color favorito de Nayatsuki, comida favorita, cuantos años tuvo cuando su mascota murió, que escusa le dieron nuestros padres, porque murió, porque se originó Sayatsuki, desde cuando esta con Sayatsuki, cuantas personas mando al hospital, quien fue el primer amor de mi querida hermana responde tienes 3 segundos-Sasunaku con seriedad

-Sasunaku deja eso ya-Nayatsuki con seriedad

-ya pasaron 3 segundos-Sasunaku mirando a Natsuki

-_no puedo creer que sigue con eso-_era lo que pensaba Rem bol mientras miraba a su amiga

-bien Nayatsuki te prohíbo que te acerques a este tipo no te conoce y aun haci como puede llamarse tu…-Sasunaku sin terminar la oración

-su color favorito es el amarillo, su comida favorita es el espagueti, su mascota murió cuanto tenía 8 años, le dijeron que fue a un campamento, murió porque estaba enferma, Sayatsuki se originó por la muerte de Ikki, esta con ella desde que tiene 5 años, ha mandado a 1000 personas al hospital, su primer amor fue su profesor de violín-Natsuki mirando a Nayatsuki

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-quien lo diría lo logro-Kanon sonriendo

-la primera vez que veo esto-Sakura sonriendo

-Nayatsuki-Sasunaku mirando a su hermana

-si Onii-chan-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-aléjate de él es un maldito pervertido y un acosador-Sasunaku señalando a Natsuki

-QUEEEEE-todos al mismo tiempo

-a ti nada convence-Nayatsuki molestándose

-es porque quiero lo mejor para ti hermana-Sasunaku mirando a su hermana

-demo Onii-chan-Nayatsuki con una tierna mirada

-nada de peros Nayatsuki es mi última palabra y mi decisión-Sasunaku **dándose la vuelta**

-Sasunaku será mejor que conozcas mejor a Natsuki ya que el ama a Nayatsuki creme una líder sabe de esto-Misuki sonriendo

-Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-bien lo are pero si Natsuki lastima a mi hermana yo seré quien lo mate-Sasunaku comenzando a caminar

-bien hecho Misu lograste que no mataran a Natsuki y claro que los separaran-Sakura sonriendo

-lo mejor es que Masato sigue vivo con Orión aquí-Rem bol señalando a Masato

-conque es él-Orión con un aura asesina

-que-Masato sin entender

-escucha me bien mi querida prima no…-Orión sin terminar porque Misuki le cubrió la boca

-será mejor llevarlo a su habitación me ayudan chicas-Misuki deteniendo a su primo

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Micado ven rápido-Sakura llamando a su hermano

-ya voy Sakura-Micado sonriendo

-HIJO DE…-Orión retorciéndose

-desde cuando hablas haci primo-Misuki cubriéndole la boca

-vamos tienes que descansar después de todo el festival es mañana-Rem bol sonriendo

Mientras las chicas subían entre todas a Orión con ayuda de Micado los chicos se quedaron un rato para ver la reacción de Masato

-Masa-Itoki mirando a su amigo

-sí que tienes competencia-Ren burlados

-me pregunto si haci es su primo como hubiera sido su hermano-Tokiya sonriendo

-vamos ay que descansar el festival es mañana-Syo sonriendo

-si-Masato subiéndolas escaleras

XD XD XD XD pobre de Masato ya conoció al primo de Misuki el cual parece que lo odia sin conocerlo que pasara en el festival claro solo lo sabrán en él siguiente Cap. XD


	41. Chapter 40

Este es el 40 que lo disfruten pero antes más bien este Cap. Es solo de los que tiene hermanos o primo en este caso como Sakura, Misuki y Nayatsuki

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 40 te acepto a divertiste en el festival

Las horas pasan rápido por la noche y el día comienza al parecer todos es alegría falsa ya que 2 chicas están en una situación difícil por temor a ser separadas de las personas que más aman

-Misu que te parece-Sakura mostrándole un kimono rosa con flores blancas

-es lindo Sakura-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-saben tengo una duda-Rem bol mirando a sus amigas

-y cual es Rem bol-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-porque siempre nos reunimos en nuestro cuarto-Rem bol mirando a sus amigas

-bueno la verdad no sé porque-Taranee mirando a Misuki

-yo menos-Icchigo sonriendo

Mientras las chicas platicaban impacientes por el festival 3 chicos están nerviosos mientras que el resto solo reían por la situación de sus amigos

-Masato deberías controlarte-Itoki mirando a su amigo

-no puedo debo estudiar-Masato leyendo un libro

-y para que-Ren riendo

-tengo que saber el árbol genealógico y La historia de la familia de Misu-Masato con seriedad

-al parecer no quieres ser separado de Misuki Masa-Tokiya sonriendo

-claro que no porque yo la amo-Masato bajando el libro

-entonces solo gánate a su primo y ya-Ren sonriendo

-bien ya ayudaron a Masa-kun ahora falto yo-Natsuki mirando a sus amigo

-a ti ni quien te ayude-Cecil sonriendo

-NO DIJAS ESO-Natsuki preocupándose

-la verdad si eres amable piensa que mientes la evitas piensa que engañas a Nayatsuki-Ren sonriendo

-que are-Natsuki con mirada de cachorrito triste

Mientras con las chicas

-y dinos Misu-san que kimono usaras-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si no vimos que compraras uno en el transcurso de la semana-Sakura mirando a Misuki

-es porque usare el que me dio Guilbert-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-Guilbert tu hermano-Rem bol con dudad

-si miren-Misuki mostrándoles un Kimono azul cielo con azul marino 'NA como un tono negro U.U' y bordados en espiral con flores blancas

-es hermoso Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-cómo es que te lo dio… si ya sabes… él está como decirlo-Sakura con dificultad

-si lose muerto pero me lo dio hace tiempo miren le contare-Misuki sonriendo

Flashback

-Misuki MISUKI MIRA ESTO-Guilbert con una caja en la mano

-que pasa hermano-Misuki sonriendo

-es para ti-Guilbert dándole la caja

- es muy bello pero es muy grande para mi-Misuki sonriendo

-lo sé pero cuando lo vi pensé en ti y no pude evitar comprártelo pero en un futuro lo usaras en un festival con tu novio-Guilbert sonriendo

-PERO GUILBERT-Misuki alterada

-que pasa Misu-Guilbert mirando a su hermana

-yo tengo 6 años no puedo tener novio aun-Misuki sonrojándose

-ja lo sé pero sé que alguien tiene tu corazón y sé que te espera-Guilbert en voz baja

-Guilbert-Misuki sonrojándose

-y creme estoy feliz pero prométeme que lo usaras cuando tengas novio-Guilbert sonriendo

-te lo prometo Guilbert-Misuki sonriendo

Fin del Flashback

-como abra descubierto a Masato-Rem bol sonriendo burlonamente

-bien dicho Rem bol-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-de que hablan-Misuki sin comprender 'NA Misuki gana el premio de la ingenuidad y en primer lugar XD'

-de nada Misuki-Sakura sonriendo

Entre la diversión de las chicas las horas pasan rápidamente dejándolas a tan solo una hora para el festival

-QUE NISIQUIERA LO PIENSENME ESCUCHARON-se escuchaba los gritos de Misuki

-que están haciendo-Ren con curiosidad

-mejor esperemos-Masato sonriendo

-aun no salen verdad-Orión con seriedad

-toda vía no-Ren con una sonrisa

-será mejor esperarlas sentados-Micado sentándose en el piso

-ALEJATE REM BOL-se seguían escuchando los gritos de Misuki

-vamos Misuki no es para tanto-Rem bol con un tono de burla

-SUELTENME-Misuki gritando

-que le hacen a mi prima-Orión levantándose

-listo sujétenla de las piernas-Rem bol riendo

-listo-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-que-Masato sonrojándose 'NA que pensabas Masto pervertido XD'

-estas mejor Misu-Rem bol en tono de burla

-esta me LAS PAGAN-Misuki con ira

-que están haciendo-Orión preocupándose

-no me había divertido haci en años-Sasunaku saliendo de la habitación vestida con un kimono blanco con negro

-tienes razón Onii-chan-Nayatsuki sonriendo vestida con un kimono amarillo, con la cinta blanca y el cabello suelto

-me dio tanta risa la cara de Misuki-Taranee con una sonrisa vestida con un kimono morado y cinta negra 'NA todas llevaban el cabello suelto'

-tienes razón como en la fiesta de Halloween-Icchigo sonriendo con su kimono Rojo y cinta negra

-que paso Icchigo-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-solo espera-Icchigo sonriendo

-que divertido-Kanon sonriendo

-lo sé-Karol riendo

-cuento tiempo sin divertirnos de esa manera-Sakura sonriendo 'NA las gemelas bueno trillizas se vistieron de esta forma kanon con su kimono blanco y cinta rosa, Karol con su kimono blanco y cinta azul marino y por ultimo Sakura con su kimono rosa, cinta blanca y con un broche en forma de flor rosa'

-que divertido-Céfiro sonriendo vestida con su kimono verde y cinta negra

-vamos Misuki no es para tanto-Rem bol sonriendo vestida con su kimono naranja que le quedaba algo pegado al cuerpo, con su cinta negra

-no saldré haci-se escuchaba la voz de Misuki

-Sasunaku sácala-Rem bol sonriendo

-como digas-Sasunaku entrando y sacando a Misu a la fuerza

-prima-Orión sorprendido

-Misuki luces hermosa-Masato sonriendo

-me siento como una tonta-Misuki con el kimono que les mostro a sus amigas solo que un poco pegado a su cuerpo 'NA ni tan pagado ni tan suelto'

-nos costó trabajo que le quedara un poco ajustado-Rem bol sonriendo

-si la verdad si ya que Misuki odia que la ropa como decirlo-Sakura sonriendo

-resalte su pecho-Orión mirando a Misuki

-la verdad si lo odia-Rem bol sonriendo

-cómo pudieron hacerme esto-Misuki sonrojada

-la verdad si tranquila Misuki yo puedo…-Orión se queda pensando

-no te preocupes Misuki después de todo te ves hermosa-Masato sonriendo

-gracias Masa-Misuki sonriendo

-Misuki-Orión en voz baja

-vamos Nayatsuki ay que divertirnos en el festival-Natsuki sonriendo

-que bien estoy impaciente-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-_al parecer escogiste bien hermana-Sasunaku sonriendo_

-vamos Sakura-Micado mirando a su hermana

-Sakura ese broche te queda hermoso-Syo sonriendo

-gracias Syo-Sakura sonrojándose

_-ya sé que odia usar esas cosas pero al parecer alguien te hace cambiar-Micado sonriendo_

-que linda pareja no hermano-Kanon tomando el brazo de su hermano

-quien lo diría Sakura con un broche por un chico eso es lindo-Karol tomando el otro brazo de su hermano

Mientras caminaban rumbo al festival todo parecía alegría por parte de ambos grupos pero aun dos chicos temían por ser separados de sus amadas 'NA los chicos vestían como en el cap. De la segunda temporada cuando fueron a un festival'

-llegamos-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-vamos-las chicas tomando la mano de su novio

Con Sakura, Syo, Micado, Kanon y Karol

-Sakura enserio crees poder-Micado mirando a su hermana

-si-Sakura preparándose para atrapar un pez –no lo logre-

-yo te ayudo-Syo con una tierna sonrisa-mira lo lograste-

-gracias Syo-Sakura abrazando a Syo

-_Sakura-Micado sonriendo_

-celos hermano-Kanon sonriendo

-la verdad deberías son tan lindos-Karol sonriendo

-chicas no digan eso-Micado con un leve sonrojo

Mientras con Nayatsuki, Natsuki y Sasunaku

-vamos Nayatsuki tu puedes-Natsuki sonriendo

-si pero antes Sasunaku me detienes mi lentes-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-claro-Sasunaku sonriendo

Nayatsuki se encontraba en un juego de puntería que al parecer con ayuda i va ganando

-tramposa-Sasunaku sonriendo

-no importa mientras sea feliz-Natsuki sonriendo

-Natsuki como sabias todo eso sobre mi hermana-Sasunaku mirando a Natsuki

-bueno ella me lo conto y algunas cosas yo descubrí-Natsuki sonriendo

-qué envidia-Sasunaku sonriendo

-como-Natsuki sin entender

-veras me tomo mucho tiempo saber el porqué de Sayatsuki y una que otras cosas que te pregunte-Sasunaku sonriendo

-pero te preocupas por ella cierto-Natsuki sonriendo

-sí y mucho por ello permitiré que sea novio te mi hermana-Sasunaku sonriendo

-enserio-Natsuki sonriendo

-si-Sasunaku con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias-Natsuki sonriendo

-se te ocurre abrasarme y te tiro por un risco-Sasunaku con seriedad

-lo siento-Natsuki con mirada de cachorrito

-veras como al parecer tu sufre lo mismo que me hermana te dejare que estés con ella ya que al parecer tienen el síndrome de géminis-Sasunaku sonriendo

-el que-Natsuki sin entender

-olvídalo-Sasunaku mirando a Natsuki como si fuera un idiota

-mira ya viene Nayatsuki mejor dicho Sayatsuki-Sasunaku sonriendo

-devuelve los lentes-Sayatsuki con frialdad

-toma-Sasunaku lanzándoselos

-que bien al parecer ganaste-Natsuki sonriendo

-si-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que bien me alegro-Natsuki sonriendo

_-tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme tanto por ti hermana después de todo ya tienes a Satsuki-Sasunaku sonriendo_

Mientras con Misuki, Masato y Orión

-Masato en lo Misuki regresa quiero saber-Orión con seriedad

-que pasa-Masato sin comprender

-que harías si vez cada noche desde la infancia a Misuki llorar-Orión con seriedad

-aria lo que fuera para recupera su sonrisa-Masato sonriendo

-sabes Misuki en la infancia como decirlo-Orión con tristeza

-si lose lo de Guilbert-Masato mirando a Orión

-entonces sabes que fue su primer amor-Orión con seriedad

-si lose-Masato sonriendo

-mira tras la muerte de Guilbert y de Shinn Misuki no fue la misma ya que solo lloraba y yo me quedaba a su lado para consolarla con el tiempo solo recibía propuestas de chicos algo que no soportaba es que solo la buscaban por sé unos pervertidos en fin yo aleje a todos esos idiotas y me dedique a molestar a Misuki para sacarle información pero no me espere que alguien más la protegiera-Orión sonriendo

-a que te refieres-Masato sin comprender

-gracias Masato por proteger a mi querida prima tienes mi consentimiento para ser su novio-Orión sonriendo

-yo creía que solo necesitaba el consentimiento de los padres-Masato sin comprender

-la verdad es que en nuestra familia necesitas el consentimiento de todos los miembros varones tranquilo tratare de convencer a mi hermano y mis dos primos de la familia de mi padre y a mi padre-Orión sonriendo

-porque eres tan amable-Masato sin entender

-porque si Misuki es feliz no me importa que salga con un bueno para nada-Orión burlándose

-que gracioso-Masato con seriedad

-Misuki porque te tardaste-Orión sonriendo

-porque las chicas querían que les consiguiera esos premios-Misuki señalando a sus amigas

-Misu-san es increíble-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-lose parece un robot con apariencia humana-Rem bol sonriendo

-ya te dije que dejes de pensar eso-Misuki con seriedad

-perdón pero parase ser cierto-Rem bol burlándose

-como no-Misuki con seriedad

-vamos ay que divertirnos-Masato sonriendo

-si-Misuki con una sonrisa

_-En la infancia solo eras fría y reservada no sonreías pero con la llegada de Masato no solo eres seria sino que sonríes-Orión sonriendo_

Después de ese momento solo era alegría y diversión por parte de estos dos grupos y familiares

-nos veremos después-Kanon sonriendo

-adiós las extrañare hermanas-Sakura sonriendo

-adiós Micado y no seas celoso-Kanon y Karol al mismo tiempo

-…-Micado sé que do sin palabras provocando la risa de sus hermanas

-adiós Nayatsuki que no cause tantos destres Sayatsuki -Sasunaku sonriendo

-eso espero Onii-chan-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-casi lo olvido si este pervertido te pide algo que no conozcas o el quieres hacer dímelo para que le parta su-Sasunaku señalando a Natsuki

-tranquila Natsuki no es de esos-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Misuki espero que no te pase nada-Orión sonriendo

-descuida se me defender-Misuki sonriendo

-no me refiero a eso si no por el pervertido-Orión sonriendo

-tranquilo Masa no es de esos-Misuki sonriendo

-eso es pero aún no sé cómo se pongan mi papá, mi tío, mis primos y Dante-Orión sonriendo

-por mi padre y mi tío no te preocupes y menos por nuestros primos y por Dante espera dijiste Dante-Misuki alarmándose

-claro que si estoy hablando de Dante Vale Hamimemashita de que otro podría ser-Orión sonriendo

En ese momento Misuki queda congelada por el miedo mientras que sus amigas le dan ánimos y Masato se queda sin comprender

-tranquila Misuki lo aceptara-Sasunaku retirándose

-no te preocupes-Kanon sonriendo

-si Date es… mejor preocúpate- Kanon sonriendo

-tranquila que puede pasar mejor dicho que no puede pasar-Orión sonriendo

Después de un rato los familiares de las chicas se fueron dejando nuevamente a ambos grupos más Micado solos en el edificio

-Misuki resiste-Sakura mirando a su amiga

-Misu-san-Nayatsuki preocupándose

-quien es Dante Vale Hamimemashita-Masato sin comprender

-el primo de Misuki y hermano de Orión-Rem bol mirando a Masato

-por el apellido-Masato tratando de comprender

-la verdad Dante es conocido por el dios de la muerte-Sakura mirando con tristeza a Masato

-que-Masato sin comprender

-mira te explicare Dante Vale Hamimemashita es un experto en toda clase de artes marciales, defensa personal, yoga y esas cosa-Rem bol recordando

-es unos tres o cuatro grados de dificultad mayor que Orión pero tienen la misma edad solo que él es más celoso y pues como decirlo-Sakura tratando de explicar

-Misuki es la tercera mujer de una familia y en ella se cuenta con gran cantidad de hombres y como es la menor sus primos son como sus guardaespaldas y como Orión es menor es conocido como el príncipe por los expertos en artes marciales-Rem bol sonriendo

-a dónde vas Misuki-Ren sonriendo

-esta vez sí me regreso a Francia-Misuki subiendo las escaleras

-vamos ay que detenerla sino-Rem bol sonriendo

-si-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-ni modos Masa tendrás que seguir estudiando-Itoki sonriendo

-suerte-Ren dándole una palmada

-el dios de la muerte por cuñado mejor averiguo más sobre Misuki antes que descubra que tal vez su familiar es el diablo-Masato con miedo

Hasta la otra lectores de mi Fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que en el siguiente las chicas estarán de vacaciones por la navidad tal vez si me atrase con la época pero todo anime y Fic. Necesita un especial de navidad hasta la otra XD


	42. Chapter 41

Es te es el 41 la, la, la, la ay perdón pero me emocione por el especial de navidad XD aun que este fuera de temporada U_III_U comenzamos

Capítulo. 41 feliz o triste navidad

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Una temporada termino una nueva época comienza la cual solo es de alegría, amor y de pasarlo de lo mejor con los seres queridos CLARO ES NAVIDAD las calles nevadas y hermosas por los témpanos de hielo los cuales a ser iluminados por la poca luz del sol brillan con gran belleza

Quién lo diría una época para estar con la persona que amas pero ay alguien en el mundo que este solo en esta época CLARO QUE SI en este caso son STARISH como paso esto primero iniciare por el principio

-QUEEEEEEE SE IRAN CON SUS FAMILIAS-los chicos al mismo tiempo

-si-las chicas con tristeza

-pero…pero…pero…porque no me contaste-los chicos tartamudeando

**-**te conté pero no me hiciste caso-las chicas mirando a los chicos

Flashback

Mientras con Rem bol y Ren

-sabes mi querida Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

-Que pasa-Rem bol sonriendo

-esta será la primera navidad que pasemos juntos-Ren sonriendo

-sobre eso Ren yo tengo que ir con mi familia por…-Rem bol mira a Ren y observa que está perdido en sus pensamientos

-me estas escuchando-Rem bol molestándose

-si también estoy feliz porque pasemos juntos la navidad-Ren sonriendo

-_no puedo creerlo no me prestó atención cómo es posible esto-Rem bol sorprendida_

-te veo después mi princesa Rem bol-Ren sonriendo y alejándose

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO ME ESTABA ESCUCHANDO-Rem bol aún más impactada_

Mientras con Misuki y Masato

-_que hare no puedo decirle haci como haci a Masato que esta re la navidad con mi familia y no con el porque me pasa esto a mi quiero estar con Masa pero tengo que estar con mi familia-Misuki muy preocupada_

-hola Misu-Masato sonriendo

-hola Masa-Misuki en voz baja

-sabes Misuki estoy muy contento por pasar la navidad con tigo-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-_qué esperas Misuki Hamimemashita dice lo dile que no pasaras las navidad con él porque ay porque no puedo-Misuki preocupándose_

-será la primera navidad juntos-Masato sonrojándose

-_se fuerte Misuki dile que no pasaras la navidad con él por tu familia y por lo que paso dice lo vamos ten valor dice lo-Misuki dándose ánimos internamente-_Masa no podre…-Misuki es interrumpida por una llamada que recibió Masato

-perdón Misu te veo después-Masato sonriendo

-_QUEEEEEEEEE PORQUE A MÍ DIOS MIO PORQUE KAMISAMA-Misuki lamentándose internamente_

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

-_como se lo digo como piensa Icchigo Origumo piensa-Icchigo preocupándose cada vez más_

-hola Icchigo-Itoki sonriendo

-_Itoki es tu oportunidad dice lo-Icchigo __**acercándose a Itoki-**__claro no se lo digas de una sola vez dice lo con tacto y sensibilidad-_

-sabes quiero saber te gustan los Nekos-Itoki sonriendo

-si me gustan los gatos porque Itoki-Icchigo sin comprender

-que bien sabes estoy feliz por la navidad-Itoki sonriendo

-navidad-Icchigo bajando la mirada

-si será la primera que la pasemos como novios-Itoki sonrojándose

-Itoki yo la verdad…-Icchigo que es interrumpida por el celular de Itoki

-OHHHHHHHH NO-Itoki preocupándose-te veo después Icchigo-

-_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PORQUE A MÍ QUE TE HICE KAMISAMA-Icchigo apunto de desmoronarse_

Mientras con Taranee y Tokiya

-_que le daré a Taranee ya sé porque no lo pensé antes espero que le guste-Tokiya sonriendo_

_-que hare pero que hare Kamisama ayúdame-Taranee preocupándose al máximo_

Mientras que Taranee y Tokiya estaban metidos en sus pensamientos no se percataron de su distancia y terminaron chocando provocando que Taranee terminara en el suelo y Tokiya a unos metros de ella

-Taranee lo siento-Tokiya ayudando a Taranee a levantarse

-_es ahora o nunca vamos Taranee Ikonochi -Taranee con dándose ánimos-_Tokiya la verdad es que en navidad yo…-Taranee sin terminar

-espera Taranee-Tokiya sacando su celular

_-QUEEEE DIABLOS PASA EL DESTINO ESTA EN MI CONTRA O QUE DIMELO DIME QUE PASA KAMISAMAAAA-Taranee sin comprender lo que pasaba_

-diablos me tengo que ir al parecer tengo un concierto como Hayato te veo en la tarde-Tokiya con una tierna sonrisa listo para irse pero es detenido por Taranee

-Tokiya espera por favor tengo algo importante que decirte-Taranee tomando la mano de Tokiya

-que pasa Taranee-Tokiya mirando con ternura a Taranee

-yo en navidad estaré con mi…-Taranee es interrumpida por el manayer de Hayato 'NA en este caso el segundo manayer de Tokiya U.U'

-te envíe un mensaje hace más de 10 minutos y aun no estás en la salida-el manayer molesto

-la verdad es que mi novia me dirá algo importante-Tokiya mirando a su representante

-te lo dirá después-su representante llevándose a Tokiya

-te veo en la tarde-se lo gro escuchar el grito de Tokiya dirigido a Taranee

-_Kamisama porque dios mío PORQUEEEEEEE-Taranee muy preocupada_

Mientras con Sakura y Syo

-_vamos Sakura Kuruma tu puedes solo dile ´´pasare la navidad con mis padres, mis hermanas y mi hermano micado´´ solo dice lo vamos tu puedes-Sakura dándose ánimos-_no puedo simplemente no puedo-

-hola Sakura-Syo sonriendo

-Syo-Sakura sonriendo-_vamos Sakura tu puedes-_

-dime porque Micado esta tan feliz-Syo sin comprender

-_diablos olvide la bipolaridad de Micado de seguro está feliz porque estaré lejos de Syo-Sakura preocupándose_

_-_pasa algo Sakura-Syo mirando a Sakura

-la verdad es que yo y Micado pasaremos la navidad en…-Sakura sin terminar la oración

-SYO-CHAN- se escuchaba la voz de Natsuki a lo lejos

-diablos te veo después Sakura-Syo despidiéndose dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura

-_PORQUE DIOS MIO-Sakura mientras tocaba su mejilla_

Mientras con Nayatsuki y Natsuki

-SYO-CHAN-Natsuki gritando

_-Natsuki oh no que hare toda vía no sé qué decirle vamos tu puedes Nayatsuki Susumiya-Nayatsuki preocupándose 'NA no como la del anime XD'_

-_Nayatsuki oh no toda vía no se regalarle y lo más probables es que comience a sospechar-Natsuki preocupándose_

-hola Natsuki-Nayatsuki con la mirada en el piso

-hola Nayatsuki-Natsuki sonriendo cálidamente

-sabes tengo algo importante que decirte-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-que es-Natsuki sonriendo

-en esta navidad yo…-Nayatsuki sin terminar la oración ya que Syo tropezó con Natsuki provocando que se le cayeran los lentes y apareciera Satsuki

-ENANO INUTIIIIIIILL-Satsuki gritándole a Syo

-eh-Nayatsuki sin comprender lo que paso

-diablos-Syo comienza a correr lo más rápido que podía para evitar ser atrapado por Satsuki

-_PORQUE A MI KAMISAMA QUE TE HICE DIO MIO-Nayatsuki sin poder creer lo que paso_

Mientras con Céfiro y Cecil

_-que hare como se lo diré no pudo solo decirle regreso a Indianápolis porque mis padres quieren que pase estas fechas con ellos no, no puedo-Céfiro preocupándose_

-hola Céfiro creo que se hizo costumbre encontrarnos en las copas de los arboles-Cecil sonriendo

-creo que si-Céfiro sonriendo

-sabes es una vista hermosa-Cecil sonriendo

-si lo es-Céfiro sonriendo-_su actitud despistada es tan tierna pero vamos Céfiro Aima dile vamos dile-_

-Céfiro quiero pedirte algo-Cecil sonriendo

-que es Cecil-Céfiro mirando a Cecil

-te sigue gustando el color verde y los gatos-Cecil sonriendo

-si porque-Céfiro sin comprender

-no por nada-Cecil sonriendo

-Cecil-Céfiro con la mirada al piso

-que pasa princesa-Cecil sonriendo

-yo en navidad…-Céfiro sin terminar la oración por un grito que se escucho

-ENANO INUTIIIIL-Satsuki golpeando el árbol en donde estaban Ceci y Céfiro

-ABUNAY CEFIRO-Cecil cargando a Céfiro y saltando del árbol

-Cecil-Céfiro tomando con sus manos el rostro de Cecil

-ALEJATE SATSUKI-Syo corriendo

-MALDITO ENANO-Satsuki persiguiendo a Syo

-permiso Céfiro-Cecil levantándose y colocándole los lentes a Satsuki

-eh que paso-Natsuki sin comprender

-gracias Cecil-Syo dándole una palmada a su amigo

-Céfiro estas bien-Cecil acercándose a Céfiro

-si lo estoy gracias Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

-me alegra eh-Cecil sacando su celular

-_BAKA dile a Cecil tonta Céfiro dile que no pasaras la navidad con él díselo-Céfiro dándose ánimos _

_-_te veo después Céfiro-Cecil mientras corría

-_Cómo es esto posible dios mío-Céfiro sorprendida_

Fin del Flashback

-porque no me di cuenta-los chicos mirando a las chicas

-eso no importa ya me iré mañana-las chicas en diferente tiempo mirando a los chicos

Al día siguiente

-rápido Micado no estés con tu cara de BAKA-Sakura mirando a su hermano

-ya voy Sakurita-Micado sonriendo

-si Sasunaku espero llegar si ha nevado últimamente-Nayatsuki con su celular en la mano

-si Dante no Dante-Misuki hablando con su primo por celular

-ya Onii-chan-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Nai me sonrojas-Rem bol sonriendo-YA TE DIJE QUE SI PRIMO IDIOTA- 'NA no el de KARNEVA XD'

En menos de lo que pensaban los chicos ya se encontraban solo en el edificio su amadas ya no estaban solo estaban ellos que triste pero decidieron preparar la cena de navidad pero algo los hizo sentir la alegría navideña

-chicos miren un texto de Sakura al parecer era para su madre y dice que se cancelaron los vuelos-Syo sonriendo

-que más dice-Masato sonriendo

-que a un tipo tropezó con Nayatsuki y provoco a Sayatsuki, y que Micado esta como loco-Syo sonriendo

-que bien chicos ay que ir por más ingredientes y materiales para la fiesta-Itoki sonriendo

-si-los chicos al mismo tiempo

Mientras con Ren

Ren se encontraba caminando regresando de comprar los ingredientes para la cena ya que el cocinaría algo de comida italiana porque era la favorita de Rem bol pero no sabía que se encontraría con la persona menos esperada

-no llores princesa-Rem bol mirando a una niña

-no sé dónde está mi mamá-La niña sollozando

-no te preocupes te ayudare a buscarla-Rem bol sonriendo

-gracias Onii-chan-la niña sonriendo

-vamos ay que buscarla-Rem bol sonriendo

-si Onii-chan-la niña con una cálida sonrisa

Rem bol caminaba de la mano de la pequeña niña para encontrar a su madre ya que al parecer ella estaba perdida con el paso de los minutos la encontraron la parecer estaba muy preocupada por su amada hija

-MAMA-la niña corriendo a los brazos de la madre

-no me des esos sustos-la madre abrazando a su hija

-me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu madre princesa-Rem bol sonriendo

-ARIGATO ONII-CHAN-la niña con gran alegría

-disculpe usted en Rem bol Jinquerio-la madre sonriendo

-si lo soy-Rem bol con una cálida sonrisa

-muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija-la madre sonriendo

-para mí fue un honor ayudar a una hermosa princesa-Rem bol sonriendo

-muchas gracias señorita Jinquerio-la madre de la niña sonriendo

-tome será mejor que usted lo use o enfermara-Rem bol dándole su paraguas 'NA recuerden que como nieva usan los paraguas XD'

-pero señorita Jinquerio-la madre mirando a Rem bol

-no me gustaría que enfermaran por favor úsenlo-Rem bol sonriendo

-muchas gracias-la madre tomada de la mano de la niña mientras se alejaba

-que bien-Rem bol mientras se **sentaba sobre su maleta**

-acaso prefieres enfermarte tú antes que los fans-Ren sonriendo

-REN-Rem bol alejándose por el susto-no me asustes haci-

-lo siento-Ren tomando la mano de Rem bol-acaso mi princesa no debería estar volando hacia su palacio-Ren mientras besaba la mano de Rem bol y le guiñaba el ojo

-si pero lo vuelos se cancelaron-Rem bol con un leve sonrojo

-vamos regresemos princesa-Ren mientras ayudaba a Rem bol a levantarse

-si-Rem bol con una cálida y tierna sonrisa

-…-Ren solo sé que do sin palabras y con un notable sonrojo

Mientras con Masato

Él se encontraba caminando por el parque regresando de sus compras cuando se encontró con Misuki que al parecer se había quedado con unos niños cantando canciones navideñas

-_Misuki-Masato sonrojándose_

-eres increíble Onii-chan-un niño sonriendo

-ne, ne Onii-chan es cierto que eres una ídolo-una niña sonriendo

-si lo soy-Misuki sonriendo

-ne, ne Onii-chan que tenemos que hacer para ser como tú-un niño sonriendo

-tienen que esforzarse al máximo, darlo mejor de sí cada día y claro comer frutas y verduras-Misuki sonriendo

-si Onii-chan-los niños al mismo tiempo

-Onii-chan un extraño-un niño señalando a Masato pero al estar Misuki de espaldas de él solo se colocó en guardia pero al darse la vuelta

-Masato-Misuki mirando a Masato

-hola Misuki-Masato con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa que al verla Misuki se sonrojo

-que haces aquí-Misuki sonrojada

-Onii-chan él es tú novio-un niño tomando la mano de Misuki

-Masato es mi…- no termino la oración cuando las madres de los niños llegaron y ellos se retiraron

-al parecer te divertías-Masato mirando a Misuki

-me gusta compartir la alegría con los demás-Misuki sonriendo

-Vamos regresemos-Masato extendiéndole la mano a Misuki

-No puedo-Misuki alejando su mano de la de Masato

-qué te pasa Misuki-Masato sin comprender

-ven ay que esperar un rato-Misuki sentándose en uno de los columpios

-dime porque no estas regresando a Francia-Masato mirando a Misuki

-los vuelos se cancelaron y no podre regresar mi madre y padre lo tomaron bien pero Dante al parecer no tan bien-Misuki mientras miraba la nieve

-tal vez mi deseo sea egoísta al no querer que regreses para estar con tigo-Masto mientras trataba tomar la mano de Misuki pero ella la alejo

-Masato creo que no sería conveniente que te me acerques-Misuki con tristeza

-acaso hice algo mal-Masato mientras miraba a Misuki

_-no le puedo decir que no quiero tocarlo por temor a que le pase algo después de todo por mi culpa Guilbert está muerto-Misuki con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos_

-Misuki estas bien-Masato levantándose y acercándose a Misuki

-no quiero que te lastimen no quiero que te pase algo malo por ello creo que sería mejor que no te me acerques ya que no quiero que sea lastimado-Misuki mientras sin darse cuenta derramaba lagrimas

-pero ya me estas lastimando-Masto mirando fríamente a Misuki

-_que lastimo a mis seres queridos sin tocarlos creo que sería mejor si me alejo de Masato-Misuki mientras lloraba en silencio_

-no permitirme sentir la subida de tu piel es la peor tortura que existe en el mundo-Masato mientras sonreía

-Masato-Misuki mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-pero si lo deseas haci, haci será regresemos-Masato levantándose y sonriendo

-si-Misuki tratando de sonreír

-vamos te ayudo con tu maleta-Masato sonriendo

-gracias Masato- Misuki sonriendo

Mientras con Syo

Syo se encontraba buscando de qué manera seria conveniente decorar los regalos que iban debajo del árbol cuando decidió los colores regresaba con una gran sonrisa cuando

-espero que ya no te duela-Sakura mientras terminaba de curar a un perro

-Sakura-Syo sonriendo

-hola Syo no puedo creer que haya gente que maltrate a los animales es imperdonable-Sakura mientras miraba al perro

-donde esta Micado Sakura-Syo mirando los alrededores

-le pedí que comprara comida para el perro lo más probables es que llegue en unos…-Sakura sin terminar por la llegada de su hermano-unos cero segundos-

-Sakura dime que hace aquí este…-Micado con una expresión de ira

-te cuidado con lo que dices Micado Kuruma-Sakura mirando a su hermano

-tranquila Sakura ya me acostumbre a que me trate haci-Syo tratando de sonreír

-idiota-Micado terminando la oración

-Micado Kuruma-Sakura enfadándose

-Que yo quería pasar la navidad con nuestros parientes-Micado mirando a Sakura

-enserio querías estar con nuestra iste rica tía preocupándose por cualquier tontería, a Mía y Sandra haciéndote cualquier tontería y nuestra querida prima que esta embarazada y por supuesto con sus cambios de humos-Sakura con una sonrisa

-creo que estamos bien haci-Micado cediendo

-Sakura como se encuentra el paciente-Syo sonriendo

-al parecer ya está curado-Sakura sonriendo

-quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje-Syo sonriendo

-para eso estoy yo-Micado tomando la maleta de Sakura

-vamos regresemos-Sakura tomando la mano de Syo

-si-Syo con una tierna sonrisa

Mientras con Nayatsuki

-qué pena Sayatsuki si se pasó podre hombre-Nayatsuki sonrojada por la pena

-Nayatsuki-Natsuki corriendo para encontrarse con su amada

-Natsuki-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que bien que te encontré para que regresemos juntos-Natsuki sonriendo

-si-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-sabes me gustaría que…-Natsuki sin terminar ya que un chico choco con el provocando que se le cayeran los lentes y el chico cayera sobre Nayatsuki provocando la ira de Satsuki

-creo que caí en el cielo-el chico mirando a Nayatsuki

-ALEJATE DE MI NAYATSUKI-Satsuki gritándole al chico y tomándolo por el cuello de su abrigo

-lo…lo…lo…lo sí…siento-el chico aterrado

-lárgate de aquí-Satsuki soltando al chico el cual sale corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo

-Satsuki-Nayatsuki mirando a Natsuki

-sabes creo que le cusa muchos problemas a Natsuki-Satsuki sonriendo

-lo lamento Satsuki-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-porque me tratas como a Natsuki solo que me llamas por mi nombre-Satsuki con un leve sonrojo

-porque tanto como tú como Natsuki son uno y los amo a los dos-Nayatsuki acercándose a Satsuki

-veo que tal vez no hice mal en dejarte ser la novia de Natsuki-Satsuki sonriendo

-Satsuki te amo y también a Natsuki-Nayatsuki antes de besar a Satsuki

-será mejor que regresemos pero antes Nayatsuki será mejor que regreses pero con Natsuki-Satsuki sonrojado

-como mi amo lo desee-Nayatsuki sonriendo-vamos Natsuki regresemos-Nayatsuki tomando la mano de Natsuki

-eh como paso bueno regresemos-Natsuki sonriendo

Mientras con Tokiya

Tokiya solo buscaba que tipo de decoraciones serian perfectas para la sala donde estaría el árbol de Navidad pero su búsqueda no duro mucho al encontrar lo necesario regresaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro cuando

-ne, ne Onii-chan podrás-una niña hablándole a Taranee quien estaba en la copa de un árbol tratando de bajar un gato

-si yo puedo-Taranee tratando de tomar en sus brazos al gato

-bien hecho Onii-chan-la niña sonriendo

-ahora bajo espera AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Taranee mientras caía de la copa del árbol 'NA eso si el árbol era bastante alto pobre Taranee U.U'

-TARANEE-Tokiya mientras corría para atrapar a Taranee

-Onii-chan estas estas bien-la niña mientras se acercaba a Taranee

-toma-Taranee dándole el gato

-gracias Onii-chan-la niña mientras se alejaba

-quien lo diría siempre tienes que caer en mis brazos-Tokiya sonriendo

-eh-Taranee dándose cuenta que Tokiya la estaba cargando-lo siento Tokiya-

-no… quiero seguir teniéndote en mis brazos-Tokiya mientras unía su frente con la Taranee

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojándose

-y dime porque se cancelaron los vuelos-Tokiya sonriendo

-por las nevadas-Taranee sonriendo

-quieres volver-Tokiya sonriendo

-siempre y cuando este a tu lado-Taranee sonriendo

Mientras con Itoki

-porque en esta época mi miedo es más fuerte-Icchigo mientras caminaba aterrada

-Icchigo-Itoki corriendo para encontrase con su amada

-ITOKI-Icchigo lanzándose a los brazos de Itoki

-Icchigo estas bien-Itoki mientras abrazaba a Icchigo

-tengo miedo porque pase lo mismo que en mi infancia-Icchigo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Itoki

-por lo de los secuestradores-Itoki abrazado a Icchigo

-no… a ser… separada de ti-Icchigo abrazando fuertemente a Itoki

-tranquila estoy aquí no seremos separados-Itoki sonriendo

-te amo Itoki-Icchigo antes de besar a Itoki

-vamos regresemos-Itoki sonrojado

-si mi príncipe-Icchigo sonriendo

Mientras con Cecil

-quien lo diría buscar muñecos de jengibre es muy agotador-Cecil mientras caminaba por las calles

-estas bien-Céfiro mirando a un gato-y dime acaso no tienes un hechizo-

-hola Céfiro-Cecil sonriendo

-hola Cecil-Céfiro bajando al gato

-que bien aún te gustan los gatos-Cecil sonriendo

-si-Céfiro con una cálida sonrisa

-quieres regresar-Cecil sonrojado

-como mi príncipe desee-Céfiro tomando la mano de Cecil

-que bien regresemos-Cecil sonriendo

No tardaron mucho en llegar todas las parejas y comenzar con los preparativos que al terminar todo el edificio tenía un hermoso espíritu navideño.

En fin el momento de la cena fue perfecta todos sonriendo era lo que parecía ya que era falso Misuki era la única que no sonreía al llegar el momento de irse a dormir Misuki tuvo una sorpresa

-maldita Rem bol-Misuki leyendo una nota que decía

_**Misuki hoy hice una apuesta con Ren y todas participaran no te vas a escapar la apuesta es la primera pareja en que duerma en otra habitación u evite estar con él se tendrás que disfrazar de sirvienta y mayordomo por un mes espero que no sigas con esa estúpida idea de lo que paso con Guilbert si sigues con esa ni modo Misu bueno suerte **_

_**P.D te quite todas tus pijamas y solo deje la que te di en tu cumple años úsala eso si no trata es de escapar de tu príncipe azul con cariño Rem bol Jinquerio**_

-con razón no encontré otra-Misuki con su pijama puesta la cual era un vestido blanco de largo hasta la parte alta de las rodillas y de manga larga-no sabes cuánto te odio-

-NO HARE ESTO-Masto mientras lo metía Ren al cuarto de Misuki

-Masato-Misuki sonrojándose

-Misuki-Masato más rojo que una manzana

-yo lo siento-Misuki mientras tomaba su abriga y salía corriendo de su habitación

-Misuki-Masato tratando de seguirle el paso

-_no pudo no quiero no quiero que tu mi querido Masato seas lastimado no soportaría eso primero fue Guilbert y si tú sigues yo no podría vivir porque yo porque…-Misuki mientras corría-_PORQUE ME DEJASTE GUILBERT Y NO QUIERO QUE TE LOLLEVES-Misuki gritando lo más fuerte que podía

-Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-Masa no te me acerques no quiero lastimarte-Misuki mientras lloraba

-pero Misuki acaso temes que si yo te toco o te me acerco me lastimaras-Masato mirando a Misuki

-si no quiero que…-Misuki es interrumpida por Masato quien la beso

-sigo a tu lado y no estoy muerto tranquila no te dejare-Masato sonriendo

-Masato- Misuki tomado con sus manos el rostro de Masato-eres tan cálido-

-vamos volvamos no quiero ser el mayordomo de Ren-Masato sonriendo

-si-Misuki sonriendo

-pero antes te llevare como quise desde el principio-Masato cargando a Misuki

Masato llevo en sus brazos a Misuki para evitar perder la apuesta que por extraño que parecía todos aceptaron allegar Masato recostó a Misuki en su cama para que pudiera dormir mientras que el dormiría en la cama de Rem bol pero fue detenido por Misuki

-que pasa-Masato mirando a Misuki

-porque no duermes con migo hace frio-Misuki sonrojándose porque sabía que lo que decía significaba otra cosa

-Misuki-Masato sonrojándose

-por favor-Misuki sonrojándose cada vez más

-como mi princesa desee-Masato recostándose alado de Misuki quien se aferró del torso de Masato y de esa forma durmieron hasta la mañana cuando

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-era un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos negros, piel pálida, vestido con una playera blanca de manga larga, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color

-Dante tranquilízate-Misuki mirando a su primo

-recuerda que todo tiene una explicación lógica Misuki no habría hecho eso es muy pequeña-Orión deteniendo a su hermano

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-Dante con una actitud del mismo diablo

-Dante no es lo que parece todo esto es culpa de Rem bol por una apuesta que hizo con Ren-Misuki mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro de su primo

-Misuki-Dante sorprendido

-te acercaste a Dante-Orión impactado

-sí que tiene de malo-Misuki sin comprender

-lo que pasa en que en estas fechas siempre buscabas evitar el contacto con los familiares y hoy-Dante mirando a su prima

-ya regresaste a ser la de antes-Orión y Dante al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban a Misuki

-que provoco este cambio-Orión sonriendo

-si dinos-Dante sonriendo

-Masato-Misuki mirando a su novio

-LO MATO PERVERTIDO-Dante quien era detenido por Misuki y Orión

-nunca cambias-Misuki sonriendo

-si hermano-Orión sonriendo por la expresión pálida de Masato quien estaba aterrado

-y que hacen a que-Misuki con duda

-mira te explico-Orión sonriendo

-QUE HACES AQUÍ NAI-se escuchaban los gritos de Rem bol

-SASUNKU ONII-CHAN-Nayatsuki con alegría

-KANON KAROL QUE HACEN AQUÍ-Sakura

-explícame ahora-Misuki con seriedad

-si prima-Orión sonriendo

Hasta aquí queda pero quiero aclarar algo mi compañera de clase quien vino hoy para un trabajo en equipo se la paso leyendo el resto del tiempo libre que tuvimos leyendo mis Fics. Y al subir su comentario uso el nombre de mi usuario bueno más bien no la pasamos jugando y esas cosas el clásica pretexto de la tarea en equipo no me vean haci o más bien no me lean haci XD todos hemos dado ese pretexto XD XD XD XD XD HASTA LA OTRA XD


	43. Chapter 42

Que bien ya estamos en el 42 veamos que pasara con los familiares de las chicas XD

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Acciones**

Capitulo. 42 un secreto revelado con la llegada de Sebastián

La navidad si apenas inicia una bella época inicio las chicas ni siquiera sabían lo que pasaría en la mañana cuando

En la sala de estar

-muy bien ay que hablar civilizadamente y no sacar conclusiones-Misuki controlando a su primo

-como digas Misu ESCUCHASTE Dante-Orión dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano

-si-Dante controlando evitar lanzársele encima a Masato

-muy bien ahora que hacen todos ustedes aquí-Misuki mirando a los familiares de sus amigas

-si dime que haces aquí Nai-Rem bol mirando a su primo

-pero antes porque te llamas Nai-Ren mirando al primo de Rem bol

-mi nombre en realidad es Neitan Alexander Ido ron Jinquerio-un chico de cabello café oscuro, ojos rojo brillantes, tés pálida, vestido con una playera azul cielo de manga larga, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color

-yo le digo Nai para acortar su nombre no es haci Nai-Rem bol mirando dulcemente a su primo

-ah-es lo único que responde

-lo bueno es que nuestros padres nos dejaron venir no lo crees Kanon-Karol sonriendo

-si-Kanon sonriendo

-y dinos Micado sigues siendo todo un celoso-Kanon y Karol al mismo tiempo

-…-Micado sin palabras y con un leve sonrojo

Toc, Toc, Toc 'NA el sonido de la puerta XD'

-yo boy- Guilbert con una sonrisa

-cuando llego Guilbert-Misuki mirando a Masato

-la verdad no se-Masato sonriendo

-chicas es para ustedes-la voz de Guilbert que se logró escuchar en la entrada del edificio

-hola mi nombre es…-un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos, tés pálida, vestido con una playera blanca de manga larga, pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color y con un abrigo negro

-Sebastián Takawa-las chicas al mismo tiempo 'NA la verdad amo ese nombre por un chico súper guapo anime XD'

-hola Misuki-Sebastián sonriendo

-Takawa-sempai-Misuki con una reverencia

-sigues con esa actitud mi querida Misuki-Sebastián besando la mano de Misuki

-Takawa-sempai-Misuki sonrojándose

-_MALDITO desgraciado lo quiero matar quien le dio el derecho a besar la mano de MI Misuki-Masato auto controlándose _

-qué lindo Takawa-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-quien lo diría y pensar que eran solo rumores que ellos se amaban en secreto-Sakura sonriendo

-porque Misuki siempre se queda con los talentosos-Rem bol sonriendo

-perdonen hermosas princesas no la salude como se debe-Sebastián besado la mano de cada una de la chicas de STARSH

-Sebastián-las chicas más rojas que una manzana

-y…tu…quien eres-Syo alejando a Sakura de Sebastián

-soy un antiguo amigo de estas princesas-Sebastián con una mirada tierna la cual deja a las chicas rojas

-Takawa-sempai a que viniste-Misuki con una sonrisa

-solo por una razón-Sebastián acercándose al oído de Misuki-quiero hablar con tigo en privado-

-claro vamos al salón de prácticas-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

Mientras con Misuki y Sebastián

-Misuki solo quiero advertirte ten cuidado te quieren lastimar incluyendo a tus amigas-Sebastián con una mirada de tristeza

-y quien quiere lastimarnos-Misuki con seriedad

-no tengo idea pero te veré después Misuki-Sebastián dejando sola a Misuki

-_que hare no quiero que lastimen a mis amigas y mucho menos a mi querido Masato-Misuki preocupándose cada vez más_

-Misuki que paso-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-quiero que tenga en extremo cuidado me entendieron-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-pero porque-Sakura sin entender

-SOLO AGANLO ENTIENDEN-Misuki con seriedad

-si Misuki-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Misuki que te dijo Sebastián-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-solo la verdad las veré después-Misuki saliendo de la sala

-que paso-Syo entrando al lugar

-no lose Syo pero Sebas-chan de seguro le dijo algo a Misuki para dejarla en ese estado-Sakura mirando a Syo

-como al principio se creía que él y ella tenían un romance-Rem bol con la mirada en el piso

-que…que…pero…desde…cuando-Masato sin poder creerlo

-lo que pasa es que antes se creía en todo el instituto que Sebas-chan y Misu-san eran algo más que amigos-Nayatsuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero todo era falso ya que Misuki solo amaba a un hombre-Rem bol cruzada de brazos

-sí y aun lo ama-Taranee con una pequeña sonrisa

-con permiso-Masato saliendo de la sala

-lo que es tener celos-Sakura sonriendo

-si sin saber que al que ama es a…-Kanon y Karol sonriendo

Masato no sabía que hacer solo caminaba por los alrededores de aquel edificio pensando que aquel hombre que Misuki tanto amaba era Shinn ya que él fue su primer amor

-pero porque me pasa esto todo por culpa mía-Misuki sentada al pie de un árbol

-Misuki-Masato acercándose a Misuki

-hola Masa-Misuki sonrojándose

-que pasa-Masato sonriendo

-solo quiero que…-Misuki levantándose y abrazando a Masato

-Misuki-Masato sonrojándose

-no quero que te lastimen porque yo te amo y eres el único hombre al que he amado-Misuki hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Masato

-y que hay de Shinn que no él fue tu primer amor-Masato colocando su mano en la cabeza de Misuki

-eso pensaba que Shinn era mi primer amor pero cuando me mude a Francia descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos los cuales eran de amor pero solo eran dirigidos hacia a ti Masato-Misuki levantando su cabeza para estar frente a Masato

-yo siempre sentí lo mismo por ti mi querida Misuki-Masato sonrojándose

-ay que regresar hace frio-Misuki sonrojada

-si mi princesa-esa última oración Masato la termino con un cálido y dulce beso hacia Misuki

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-Dante gritándole a Masato

-tranquilo hermano-Orión con una sonrisa

-Dante no sea tan mal pensado-Misuki sonrojándose

-tratare prima-Dante con un ligero tic en el ojo

Al día siguiente

Rin, Rin, Rin 'NA el sonido del teléfono'

-hola Misuki Hamimemashita al habla-Misuki sosteniendo el teléfono

-quien lo diría Dante, Orión, Kanon, Karol, Sasunaku y Nai por fin regresaron-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-si lo bueno es que Masato no murió por la mano de Dante-Ren sonriendo

-muy gracioso Dante-Masato con seriedad

-que…como…cuando…porque…iré enseguida gracias madre-Misuki colgando el teléfono

-que pasa Misu-san-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-DANTE Y ORION ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-como paso-Sakura levantándose

-que paso con Karol y Kanon-Micado con gran preocupación

-están en la sala de espera al parecer se salvaron-Misuki tomando su abrigo

-que paso con Onii-chan-Nayatsuki con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-y que hay de Nai-Rem bol levantándose lo más rápido que pudo

-están bien iré a verlos-Misuki mientras corriera

-vamos-Masato mirando a sus amigos

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

_-Sebastián tenías razón porque no te hice caso pero quien esta tras de esto solo espero que traten de lastimar a mis amigas y si el maldito que hace eso trata de hacerle algo a Masato juro por mi hermano Guilbert que lo matare-Misuki mientras corría_

En el hospital

-Orión Dante-Misuki mirando a sus primos

-GOMENE Misu-Dante con una dulce sonrisa

-y eso que somos expertos en artes marciales-Orión con una sonrisa

-prometo que…yo…tratare de encontrar al que los lastimo lo juro-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-no importa Misuki pero Sebastián que te dijo-Dante mirando a su prima

-que alguien trata de lastimar a todos mis seres queridos-Misuki tomando la manos de sus primos

-que dulce-Orión con una sonrisa

-esa es mi prima-Dante sonriendo

-señorita necesitamos adminístrales medicina a los pacientes por favor salga-una enfermera con una sonrisa

-si lo prometo-Misuki mirando a sus primos

-Misuki que paso-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-quiero que tomen esto-Misuki dándoles frascos de gas pimienta

-para que Misu-san-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-quiero que cuando salgan tengan extremo cuidado-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-si-las chicas con una sonrisa

-pero Masa ten más cuidado tu-Misuki mirando a Masato

-te lo prometo-Masato con una sonrisa

-por favor cuídense-Misuki con tristeza

Avance del siguiente Cap.

-cómo diablos paso-Misuki golpeando la puerta

-Misuki paso lo mismo con Taranee, Rem bol y Sakura-

-Que hice Masato NOOOOOOO-Misuki gritando

-solo te amo a ti y por ello morirás-Eliot con una sonrisa macabra

-y yo solo amo a Masato-Misuki deteniendo el cuchillo

Hasta el siguiente Cap. XD


	44. Chapter 43

Este será el anteúltimo XD el siguiente será es final XD que mal TTOTT

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo. 43 tu sufrimiento es mi felicidad

Mientras con Itoki y Icchigo

-Itoki cuídate-Icchigo abrazando a Itoki

-si te prometo ser en extremo cuidadoso-Itoki con una sonrisa

-si puedes terminar pronto para regresar a casa-Icchigo sonriendo

-te lo prometo-Itoki antes de besar a Icchigo

-te esperare-Icchigo con una sonrisa

En el set

-que bien-Itoki terminando una grabación

-Otoya tiene s una llamada urgente-una empleada llamando a Itoki

-hola-Itoki con una sonrisa

-Itoki pronto Icchigo tuvo un accidente-

-que-Itoki colgando y saliendo corriendo del set

En el hospital

-Misuki que paso-Itoki mirando a Misuki

-todo es culpa de Nana mi-Misuki controlándose

-que-Itoki sin poder creerlo

-lo que paso es que le pedí ayuda y-Nana mi con lágrimas en los ojos

-QUE COMO PASO QUE TE HICE PARA QUE TRATARAS DE LASTIMAR A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO-Itoki controlándose mientras le gritaba a Haruka

-pueden pasar-un doctor mirando a los chicos y chicas

El primero en entrar fue Itoki ya que está muy preocupado por Icchigo al entrar la encontraron conectada a un aparato el cual marcaba los sonidos del corazón Icchigo tenía vendas en su cuerpo ya que aún seguía derramando la sangra algo que le desgarro el corazón a Itoki

-Icchigo-Itoki mirando a su novia

-lo…siento-Icchigo con debilidad antes de cerrar los ojos 'NA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TE MUERAS tranquilos no muere XD eso creo'

-Icchigo no mueras por favor-Itoki tomando la mano de Icchigo

-Icchigo-Taranee mientras abrazaba a Tokiya

-NO ME DEJES-Itoki llorando

-maldita sea-Misuki saliendo del cuarto

-Misuki-Masato mirando como Misuki salía

-cómo diablos paso-Misuki golpeando una puerta

Con los chicos

-mira el electrocardiograma aun marca los latidos de Icchigo-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-Icchigo no me dejes te lo ruego-Itoki besando la mano de Icchigo

-por favor salgan tenemos que cambiarle el vendaje a la paciente-una enfermera mirando a los chicos y chicas

Tres días después

Misuki se encontraba en una grabación de una nueva canción en la que ella solo cantaba al terminar recibió una llamada

-hola-Misuki con su celular

-Misuki le paso lo mismo a Taranee, Rem bol y Sakura-Céfiro alarmada

-tranquilízate que paso-Misuki con seriedad

-fueron atacadas y están en emergencias me encuentro en el hospital-se escuchaba a Céfiro llorar

-voy para haya-Misuki corriendo lo más rápido que podía

En el hospital

-donde… están y…que paso-Misuki con cansancio

-Misuki al parecer van en un orden por edades-Tokiya secando sus lágrimas

-ya entiendo Icchigo tiene 17, Sakura igual, Taranee 18 y Rem bol 19-Misuki calculando

-las mismas edades que nosotros-Itoki mirando a sus amigos

-entonces Nayatsuki donde esta-Misuki alterada

-fue a grabar un comercial-Natsuki mirando a Misuki

-rápido Natsuki ve a buscar a Nayatsuki-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-si-Natsuki mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo

Mientras con Nayatsuki

-que bien no me tarde tanto como pensaba-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-muere-un chico con capucha corriendo hacia donde estaba Nayatsuki

-eh-Nayatsuki dándose la vuelta

-adiós Nayatsuki-el chico clavándole un cuchillo y alejándose

-rápido ayúdame Sayatsuki-Nayatsuki **quitándose los lentes y presionando su herida**

-tengo que llevar a Nayatsuki a un hospital-Sayatsuki caminando con dificultad

-_Nayatsuki donde estas eh que es esto-Natsuki mirando charcos de sangre-NOOOOO NAYATSUKI-_

-rápido si no morirá-Sayatsuki mientras caminaba

-NAYATSUKI-Natsuki llamando a su amada

-que bien te la encargo-Sayatsuki cayendo **en los brazos de Natsuki**

-mi querida Nayatsuki-Natsuki mientras cargaba a Nayatsuki

Natsuki corría mientras llevaba a Nayatsuki en brazos hasta el hospital para ser curada al llegar sus amigos no sabían que hacer ya que 5 de las 7 chicas estaban heridas pero al parecer los golpes no fueron tan directos para matarlas sino para lastimarlas y provocar el dolor de Misuki solo quedaban Céfiro y ella como sobrevivientes y tal vez ya termino esta locura o eso pensaban

-enseguida vuelvo-Céfiro mirando a Cecil

-Céfiro ten cuidado-Cecil tomando la mano de Céfiro

-tranquilo estaré bien después de todo estamos en casa-Céfiro con una cálida sonrisa

-si-Cecil soltando a Céfiro

Céfiro caminaba con normalidad por los pasillos de aquel edificio pero al detenerse cerca de una ventana

-Céfiro dime NOOOOOOOOO-Cecil mirando a su amada caer al suelo por lo que parecía un tranquilizante eso parecía

-_no es posible la siguiente soy yo Céfiro porque-Misuki mirando desde su ventana a Cecil llevando en sus brazos a Céfiro_

-Misuki estas bien-Masato entrando al cuarto de Misuki

-Masato tengo miedo no quiero que te lastimen-Misuki abrazando a Masato

-estaré bien siempre y cuando tú lo estés-Masato con una dulce sonrisa

Una semana ya paso Céfiro al pacer le administraron una droga la cual evita que se pueda mover mientras que sus amigas están en urgencias solo una sobreviviente solo una de las 7 que hacer era lo que Misuki pensaba con frecuencia cuando

-MISUKI HAMIMEMASHITA-un chico con capucha corriendo hacia Misuki

-_te encontré-Misuki alejándose del tipo y colocándose en posición de combate_

-no sabía si matarte a ti a tu novio-el chico con una sonrisa macabra

-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA LASTIMAR A MASATO-Misuki molestándose

-no te preocupes después de todo ya está muerto-el chico mientras sacaba un cuchillo y trataba de apuñalar a Misuki

-MASATO NOOOOOOOO-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-después de todo yo te amé-el chico riendo

-que dice yo no te conozco-Misuki deteniendo el golpe

-porque te amo y siempre te amé morirás-Eliot con una sonrisa macabra

-y yo solo amo a Masato-Misuki quitándole el cuchillo y derribando a Eliot

-Shinn ahora-Eliot gritando

-si hermano-Shinn apuñalando a Misuki por la espalda

-MISUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Masato mirando a Misuki

-MISUKI-Sebastián corriendo hacia la nombrada

-Takawa-sempai-Misuki con dificultad

-te lo dije te dije que te cuidaras-Sebastián molestándose

-lo siento Takawa-sempai-Misuki mirando a Sebastián

-no dejare que LASTIMEN A MI QUERIDA HERMANA-Sebastián con ira

_-me alegra que me sigas viendo como tu hermana Sebastián-Misuki con una sonrisa_

-Misuki-Masato mirando a su amada

-Masato…te…-con estas palabras Misuki cae en los brazos de Masato

-MISUKI…MISUKI…MISUKI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Masato sollozando

-MISUKIIIIIIIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOO-Sebastián mientras se acercaba a Misuki

Hasta aquí lo dejo quien quiera saber si Misuki o es más si STARSH vive vea o lean el siguiente Cap.


	45. un final deseado

Ya es el final TTOTTT que TRISTE TTTOTTT pero fue un honor haber escrito y agradezco a quinen leyó y no se desesperó con mis faltas de ortografía XD

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo final.

Un final deseado

La vida es hermosa a tu lado con tan solo verte sonreír soy feliz pero al descubrir que pasaría el resto de mi vida a tu lado eso me hizo aún más feliz porque te amo el tan solo pensar en separarme de ti es la muerte pero algo que si se es que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos

-_quien diría que todo terminaría tal y como lo predije-Misuki con una sonrisa_

-Misuki ven al parecer cierto niño tiene futuro como ídolo-Masato con una sonrisa

-enseguida voy mi señor-Misuki con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Masato

-Mamá, papá miren que tal canto-un niño con ojos y cabello de color zafiro, tés entre morena y blanca, vestido con ropa tradicional 'NA tipo kimono'

-muy bien Guilbert-Misuki con una sonrisa

-bien hecho hijo mío-Masato con una sonrisa

-_encontré la felicidad después de tantos años sin ti mi querido hermano espero que estés orgulloso-Misuki sonriendo_

Después de que Misuki fue apuñalada fue enviada a urgencias donde fue hospitalizada después de un tiempo volvió a la normalidad y sin espera Misuki y Masato se casaron después de dos años de la recuperación de Misuki 'NA como a los 20 cada quien eso si se me sus edades XD' y tuvieron un hijo varón de nombre Guilbert como el hermano de Misuki pero cada vez que el diseñador de los vestuarios Guilbert llega el hijo de Misuki y Masato lo llama tío ya que vio la fotografía en el estudio de su casa y desde entonces son como una familia

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

-Mama-una niña con cabello naranja, ojos azul marino 'NA como los de Ren' vestida con un vestido blanco llamando a Rem bol

-que pasa princesa-Rem bol sonriendo

-mi Onii-chan dice que canta mejor que yo-la niña con un leve puchero

-y mi Onii-chan dice cantar mejor que yo-un niño de cabello naranja, ojos azul cielo y vestido con un short negro y playera blanca

-yo creo que los dos cantan hermoso eso si no como su madre y yo-Ren abrazando a Rem bol

Rem bol después de un tiempo se recuperó en perfectas condiciones y después del matrimonio de Masato y Misuki ellos se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos un niño de nombre Kei y una niña de nombre Julieta los cuales son como gemelos ya que son muy parecidos y tal y como Ren dijo Rem bol tubo un niño y una niña los cuales aman y son educados para ser futuros ídolos

-Rem bol gane-Ren con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus hijos jugar

-que Ren-Rem bol sonriendo

-dije que serían niño y niña-Ren abrazando el estómago de Rem bol

-Baka-Rem bol antes de basar a Ren

Mientras con Cecil y Céfiro

-Céfiro donde esta Gabriel-Cecil mirando a Céfiro

-está jugando con Neko-Céfiro sonriendo

-espero que no le pase lo que nos pasó-Cecil recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Céfiro

-no pasara tranquilo mi príncipe-Céfiro con una cálida sonrisa

-por cierto volveremos en un mes a Japón cierto-Cecil sonriendo

-claro-Céfiro con una cálida sonrisa mientras veían jugar a su hijo

Céfiro fue la tercera en recuperarse ya que con ayuda de Sebastián y E tomón logro una buena salid ya que ellos sabían cómo contrarrestar esa droga pero después del matrimonio de Rem bol y Ren esperaron un año para poder casarse en donde después de un tiempo nació su hijo de nombre Gabriel el cual en un futuro se encargaría de gobernar ambos reinos los de Angnapolis y Indianápolis pero no sin antes estudiar como ídolo ya que tenía un gran talento para cantar pero una gran dificultad que era que cada vez que bailaba hacia el baile a las musas por error pero siguen tratando de que lo controle

Con Icchigo e Itoki

-estoy en casa-una niña de cabello rojo, ojos de un rojo más claro, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa roja y tenis rojos

-que tal te fue con Neitan-Icchigo con una sonrisa

-Neitan-san es increíble-la niña sonriendo

-me alegra-Icchigo sonriendo

-estoy en casa-Itoki entrando

-fuiste el último papá-la niña abrazando a Itoki

-eso parece-Itoki sonriendo

-mi príncipe llego al final que lindo-Icchigo sonriendo

-lo siento la entrevista se alargó pero porque llegaste antes-Itoki mirando a Icchigo

-yo solo fui a grabar con STARSH ya que mañana es la de STARSIH 2.0 recuerda quien regresa-Icchigo sonriendo

-es cierto-Itoki sonriendo

Después de que Icchigo se recuperara un mes después de la boda de Cecil y Céfiro ellos se casaron e Icchigo tuvo una hija de nombre Elizabeth la cual era buena cantando y al parecer tenía futuro como ídolo y a la vez era amiga de los hijos de todos los de STARISH 2.0 pero hacia lo mismo que su madre en la infancia iba a los orfanatos a cantar donde conoció a Neitan el cual es su mejor amigo

Con Tokiya y Taranee

-Melisa donde estas-Tokiya buscando debajo de la cama

-te encontré-Taranee sonriendo

-mamá es muy buena jugando escondidas-una niña de cabello azul marino, ojos violetas, tés blanca y vestida con un vestido azul cielo

-papá deberías practicar-Melisa sonriendo

-si lo se princesa-Tokiya sonriendo

Taranee después de su recuperación exitosa se casó con su querido Tokiya después de Icchigo e Itoki como dos meses después un tiempo paso cuando Taranee dio a luz a una niña de nombre Melisa la cual es la mejor a miga de la hija de Itoki e Icchigo pero como ella esta educada en un ambiente de ídolos es muy buena con lo que es el canto pero también quiere tener una segunda personalidad como sus padres algo que ellos desaprueban ya que sería algo cansado para ella

Con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-Nayatsuki donde esta Kemi-Natsuki con una caja y sonriendo

-está en su cuarto-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-vamos tengo una sorpresa de lo más tierna para ella-Natsuki sonriendo

-vamos-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa

-Kemi mira esto-Natsuki entrando al cuarto de la nombrada

-que es padre-una niña rubia, ojos verdes, Tés blanca, vestida con un vestido verde

-espero que te guste-Natsuki dándole la caja

-que papá-Kemi sonriendo

-no te lo diré-Natsuki sonriendo

-dime mamá-Kemi mirando a Nayatsuki

-no lose-Nayatsuki abrazando a Natsuki

-un cachorrito ARIGATO-Kemi levantándose y abrazando a sus padres

-como lo llamaras-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-príncipe-Kemi sonriendo

-qué lindo nombre-Natsuki sonriendo

-no te recuerda a lo que paso en la playa-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no sabía que era un perro-Natsuki sonrojándose

Nayatsuki después de que su herida se curara y ella se encontrara en perfectas condiciones se casaron Nayatsuki y Natsuki después de un tiempo nació su pequeña hija de nombre Kemi la cual era una gran fanática de las cosas tierna tal y como lo son sus padres lo son y tal y como todos sus amigos estudia para ser ídolo ya que los hijos de STARISH 2.0 eran compañeros de clase

Con Sakura y Syo

-Sakura que haces-Micado mirando a su hermana

-planeo cómo será la fiesta de cumple años de Ji rato-Sakura con una sonrisa

-donde esta nuestro tierno sobrino-Kanon y Karol al mismo tiempo

-está en el jardín-Sakura sonriendo

-y tu querido esposo-Micado mirando a Sakura

-Syo esta con Kaoru planeando cómo será la decoración-Sakura sonriendo

-quien es Kaoru-Micado con curiosidad

-es…-Sakura sin terminar por Syo y Kaoru quien llegó

-ya veo doble-Kanon sonriendo

-quien es quien-Karol sonriendo

-hola soy Kaoru Kurusu soy el hermano gemelo se Syo-Kaoru sonriendo

-qué lindo-Kanon sonriendo

-como nosotras solo que nosotras somos tres –Karol sonriendo

-hola tío y tías-un niño de cabello rubio claro, ojos azules, tés entra morena y blanca, vestido con in short café, una playera blanca de manga larga y unos zapatos cafés

-hola Ji rato-Micado sonriendo

-como esta nuestro querido-Kanon sonriendo

-y tierno sobrino-Karol sonriendo

-bien-Ji rato sonriendo

-Syo ya decidiste-Sakura sonriendo

-ya será del tema de la música-Syo sonriendo

-muy bien decidido-Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a Syo

Sakura al curarse y recuperase se casó ya que Micado al final termino aceptando a que Syo fuera el novio de Sakura.

Con el tiempo Sakura conoció a la familia de Syo y a su hermano gemelo Kaoru algo que hizo feliz a Sakura y Syo fue que naciera su querido hijo Ji rato el cual es muy bueno cantando y gran amigo de todos los hijos de los de STARISH 2.0 pero algo preocupado por ver a Kemi ya que ella es una obsesiva con lo tierno.

_-un tiempo a tu lado a quien tanto amo y el fruto de nuestro amor crecer es lo más bello de la vida-Misuki con una sonrisa_

-Misuki vamos ay que ganar-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-estas lista princesa-Masato tomando la mano de Misuki

-si mi señor-Misuki abrazando a Masato

-Mamá tu puedes-Guilbert sonriendo

-te veo después mi amado hijo-Misuki besando la frente de su hijo

-si-Guilbert sonriendo

-STARSIH 2.0-todos los integrantes al mismo tiempo

-mamá y papá son increíbles-Julieta sonriendo

-lo se Julieta-Kei sonriendo

-chicos que tal si en un futuro formamos un grupo-Guilbert sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

-qué tal si se llama DAGA DE LA NOCHE-Gabriel sonriendo

-es genial DAGA DE LA NOCHE bien pensado Gabriel-Kemi sonriendo

-somos DAGA DE LA NOCHE-los pequeños chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo

'NA tuvieron éxito como ídolos eso si nunca falta el VIVIERO FELICES PARA SIEMPRE XD claro más bien fueron muy felices cada pareja hasta la vejes XD. Qué triste ya acabamos TTTOTTT bueno lean mis siguientes Fics. Un adelanto en Kuroshitsuji Ciel será mujer XD pero Sebastián hombre un mejor romance XD pero por fa lean el siguiente XD los extrañare más bien STARISH 2.0 LOS EXTRAÑARA'


End file.
